


【绘希鞠南】光荣之犬| Glory Dogs

by silayloe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, eli/nozomi, mari/kanan, nozomi/mari, 希鞠莉, 绘希 - Freeform, 鞠南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silayloe/pseuds/silayloe





	1. Chapter 1

**Glory Dogs**

**光荣之犬**

**——Every dog has its day——**

1  
松浦果南加入公安六课，是她沦为潜在犯后第七个月的事。  
出院前四十五天，西比尔系统出具分析报告，将她鉴定为理想的执行官人选，后来，同长期跟进其档案的监视官的商谈后，她选择了进入公安局成为候补执行官——同时，这也是新型矫正治疗法的一种。

报到那日恰逢夏至，天晴气朗，云波似海。  
正午。松浦果南站在公安局四楼玻璃长廊上，喝水，远眺。身上是久违大半年的私人服装，眼底是位于主楼与宿舍区之间的喷泉花园。

上午七点，她在监视官的陪同下，从青森矫正治疗园出发，二十分钟内到达公安局，马上到人事部门备案生理和医疗资料，进行体格检查，摄取指纹、眼球及声音识别编码，以后勤人员名义登入公安系统，然后就是三小时沉闷的厚生省视频介绍，饭后她领取了ID卡，腕表形呼叫终端，以及一套即时拍摄的大一寸照片，用以夹在她的工作标牌上。

“松浦君。”  
金发蓝眼的监视官来到她身边，递出一份塑封文件：候补执行官训练菜单简介，训练场及宿舍区使用指南，等等。  
“中午记得去睡一觉。14：30到第四综合分析室，那边会有专人替你安排定期心理咨询。”她指示道。

“好的。”  
果南接过文件，把纸杯捏扁，塞进垃圾桶，然后提起蓝色的行李包。  
就在她迈出脚步前，监视官叫住了她。

“有些话，其实我不知道该不该对你说，由我来开口又是否合适。”  
金发监视官苦笑起来。

“其实，我很不希望和你成为同事——至少不要是长期的那种——但事到如今，也只能抱着试试看的心态走下去了。”

“欢迎你加入公安局。”

2

公安局四楼防火楼梯口。

小原鞠莉倚着栏杆，点燃了手中的第二根烟。白色的大衣随风摆动。

她已站在那里快二十分钟了。

“抱歉抱歉，我来晚了。”  
通道内响起一阵急促的高跟鞋声。

小原鞠莉转过头。  
视线中，穿着黑色制服，佩戴监视官徽章的紫发女性正向她走过来。  
她露出了些许的不耐烦。指尖一抖，弹了一地的烟灰。

“你就不能把自己工作准时的习惯分一点到私人场合里吗，这都几点了？”

“所以，我不是刚叫你去休息间等嘛。今天风那么大，会着凉的。”  
东条希缓了口气，靠在门框上，拆松衬衫领口，冲她温柔地一笑：  
“吃饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“那正好了。你看——”  
东条希把手里浅蓝色的纸盒子拎起来。  
“等了半小时才买到的，EMIS周日特制，曲奇饼底柑橘慕斯蛋糕哦。”

“你就是为了去买蛋糕而迟到吗……？”  
小原鞠莉有点没好气。  
“如果只是想开茶会，那我就要回宿舍休息了。”

——这算什么啊，熬夜工作了三天，却在难得的休假被吊儿郎当的监视官用这种无聊的理由叫出来？

“我和优木桑在港东区巡逻，刚好路过EMIS就去买了，并不是有心来晚的啦。”  
紫发监视官忙不迭地道歉，她从小原鞠莉手上拿过那根烟，低头吸了一口，娴熟地吐出一串白色烟圈：  
“到里面去吧？”

“不了，就在这里吧。”  
小原鞠莉拒绝了。她从烟盒里取出一根新的，叼在嘴里点燃。

“比起悠闲地喝茶，我现在更想倒头就睡。”

“很遗憾你下午未必睡得成了。”  
东条希轻笑着，唇间含着烟，从西服内袋取出一张照片，竖了起来。

“一小时就好，你得帮我加个班。”

小原鞠莉皱起眉头。

全息照片橘黄色的成像纤维上，显出一位单马尾发型的少女：五官端正，薄唇紧绷，神色警戒而沉着，近乎于冰冷。

“这个人，是今年第三个被选出的候补执行官，我待会就把她的资料交给你。”

3

松浦果南准时来到第四综合分析室。

由于已经以后勤身份登入了公安局系统，她只需在监测摄像头前，用生理信息就能开启隶属于六课的所有房间的门，包括这间位于五楼西翼的大型分析及证物存放室。

检测指示灯转变为绿色，合成机械音报出“许可通行”。金属色的大门随之开启。

室内没有开灯。最先映入眼帘的，是墙上无数闪着冷冷蓝光的屏幕。控制台前的座椅是空的。台上放着一套冒着轻烟的杯子。浓郁的咖啡香气扑鼻而来。

除此之外，还有一股淡淡的烟味。

“您好。我是上午来报到的候补执行官松浦果南。”  
她踏进房间，平稳地开口：  
“请问六课的小原分析官在吗？”

“我就是——”

一个身影从沙发上起身。金发的、穿着白大衣和浅蓝色衬衫的年轻女性，在电子屏幕冰冷的注视下，朝她转过了身。

就在那双漠然的浅色瞳孔看过来时，某种压抑不住的警戒和恐惧感，突然袭上了果南的胸口。

——仿佛在漆黑的洞穴遇见了一头危险的野生动物一样。

果南在沙发上正襟危坐，茶几上摆着给她的一杯水。

喉咙因为难以描述的紧张感而干渴，她却完全没有拿起杯子喝一口的念头。

名为小原鞠莉的年轻分析官，坐在离她最远的单人沙发上，一言不发地抽着烟，查看着平板电脑上的果南的个人资料。

仿佛忘了室内还有一个人存在般，十四分钟过去，直到烟灰缸快要满了，她也没开口对果南说第二句话。

“那个，小原分析官。”  
终于忍不住询问。眼前的金发女性又抽出一支褐色烟卷，旁若无人地划着火柴点燃。  
“我的资料是不是问题很大？”

“完全没问题。”  
小原鞠莉脸无表情地回答，徐徐升起的白烟遮住了她的脸。  
“不如说是太正常了。”  
——又或者是太变态了。

“所以，为什么？”

她摘下红框平光镜，冷漠的眼珠子直视着蓝发的候补执行官。

“你要选择到这里来？”

果南一时语塞。

“色相波动率低于两成三，近八成的监护时间里能保持在浑浊临界值附近，距离正常人只有一步之遥——”

“具有这种良好的心理数值，那绚濑绘里应该不至于没跟你说过，除了加入公安局，你还有劳动改造社区和城乡公益服务令这两种选择吧。”

她对跟进果南档案的监视官指名道姓，语气包含着满满的嘲讽和不屑，那刻薄的眼神，甚至让果南觉得，这位叫小原鞠莉的女性在用整个生命在练习如何用双眼表现自己的冷漠和专横，好让所有跟她对视的人都觉得尴尬。

“绚濑监视官当然有说过这些，只是，我不愿意去而已。”  
果南反驳。

然后又以讽刺的语调说下去：  
“因为，我毕竟是西比尔系统选出的理想执行官人选，不对么。”

小原鞠莉冷笑一声，把平板电脑丢在茶几上。  
“那看来你没必要做什么心理咨询了，松浦执行官。”

她压灭烟头，站起身，居高临下地俯视着对方，冷淡的脸容里几乎含有某种敌意。

“六课是给那种仍然渴望爬出深渊的人准备的，但对于早在兴高采烈地投奔地狱的你来说，简直是种浪费。”

“出去。去对你的绚濑监视官说，叫她找其他人给你安排那该死的定期精神审问，或者干脆调去一课或七课，如你所愿，去做一条属于西比尔的光荣的狗吧。”

4

两小时后，出现在六课指挥室中的松浦果南，沉默地窝在椅子上，表情阴沉而恼怒。

面前的工作桌上，摆着切得很漂亮的三角慕斯蛋糕，一杯轻烟袅袅的红茶，精致的盛奶壶和糖罐，仿佛这个由四面冰冷合金墙围起来的压抑的房间里即将要开始一次温馨美好的茶会。

“挨，果南酱不爱吃甜品吗？”

笑嘻嘻的紫发监视官在桌子另一头托着下巴看她。

虽然在绚濑绘里口中听过不下十次这位绰号“猎犬们的女王”，真名为东条希的监视官，但果南跟对方还只是第一次见面。

但即使是初次见面，就在刚刚，进门后短短三分钟的寒暄内，东条希对她的称呼就立刻演变成亲昵亲热的“果南酱”。每次被她这样呼唤，都像被人温柔地摸了摸头一样，意外地有使人放下戒心，迅速松懈的作用。

一位极具亲和力的女性。同时也是六课的首席长官，前一课的突击行动指挥官——但若让果南来形容，光看外表，绝对想象不出对方会是在公安局供职超过十年的资深警察，曾在五年前亲手制裁了血腥的京都及名古屋起义中残忍的犯罪者们，还杀进过横滨黑社会的巢穴里，号令执行官们把近百号人送去了医院或天国，如此种种，不胜枚举。

“我不饿。”  
果南干巴巴地回应。感觉这种态度似乎太冷漠了，她又补上一句：  
“抱歉，我今天太累了，什么都不想吃。”

“那我就得建议你试一下这杯茶了。”  
东条希的口吻依然愉快，她低头翻阅起手中一本封面花哨的占星杂志。  
“里面加了佛手柑和玫瑰，是我的一位同事——哦，她现在也是你的同僚了——送的高级英国货，有消除疲劳的作用哦。”

“……”  
只好不情不愿地拿起茶杯，啜饮了一小口。

微烫的茶水滑入口腔。轻微的清新涩味，难以言喻的香气，恰到好处的温度——可能是她这辈子喝过泡得最好的红茶了。

情绪随之松弛下来，她无意识地舒出一口气，颇为尴尬地看了那位正研读杂志的监视官一眼，又匆匆举杯，喝下了第二口。

蛋糕还是不想碰，伴茶的牛奶和糖块就算看着都觉得腻，更别提两个小时在愤怒和沮丧中白白流逝的时间、发生分析室中尖锐的对话有多让人厌恶，可这杯红茶本身，的确有效地安抚了她紧绷的神经。

茶很快见底了，她有点惋惜地、小心翼翼地把杯子放回原处，不想惊动那位读书读得眉飞色舞的监视官。

“还要再来一杯吗？”  
——然而茶杯才刚放稳，东条希的嗓音就响起来了。果南心里一跳，却发现对方根本连头都没抬。

“……不用了。”

“啊呀，客气什么，反正茶叶是送的，茶是免费劳力泡的，只要你乐意来姐姐这里，要喝多少有多少哟。”  
随后监视官咧开微妙邪气的微笑，仿佛在宣告一道荒谬的神谕，她竖起手指，按在唇上：  
“只要你愿意来这里，偶尔帮我办点小事什么的。”

果南一愣。  
“……当然可以。”  
接着她眼色黯了下来，语调阴郁而揶揄。  
“但，像我这种连定期心理咨询都没资格做的潜在犯，帮您的忙，会合适吗？”

“哦？”东条希扬了扬眉毛，“我记得绘里亲早就让你找小鞠莉去安排了。”

“那位分析官拒绝了我的申请，还说了些很难听的话。”  
果南有点恼怒地打断了。分析室里那个白人长相的金发女性已成为了梅干之后她再也不想看见的东西。

“长官，请您老实说，我是不是已经无可救药了？”  
她一字一句回想着分析室里响起的话语，每个字都形如诅咒，每句话都利若刀刃。她双手不受控制发抖，几乎忍耐不住拉扯着胸腔的一阵阵可怖的空洞和刺痛，鼻子深处热得发酸，逐渐蔓延上眼底，像要快满溢出来。

“拜托了，我想知道，我以后还有没可能重返社会？我下意识地选择来这里是不是已经意味着某种最糟糕的后果、意味我骨子里就是个罪犯，注定是除了成为执行官就没其他未来的堕落者吗？！”

一阵困兽般的咆哮，带着哭腔，隐隐约约，回荡在四面金属墙壁之间，旋即就被巨大的寂静吞没。

东条希没有回答，她缄默着，翻着书，书页摩擦时沙沙的声音听起来像钢针一样锐利，翻页之间的空白带出了犹如通讯器故障时发出的粗糙噪音，刺得果南耳底生痛。

“啊。我知道了。”  
紫发监视官突然一拍脑门，双眼发光，像是从书页上发现了纯金。她转头认真地看着果南，仔仔细细地打量她，仿佛连对方擦拭后通红的眼睛里都埋有价值连城的宝石。  
“果南酱，肯定是双鱼座吧？”

“呃……？”

“诺诺诺，你看。书上说，双鱼座这个月的水逆正要开始呢。”  
她神采飞扬地把杂志摊在果南面前，手指大力敲在一篇蓝色底色，绘着幼稚美人鱼图像和星象图的分析报告上。“所以事业初期受挫一点都不奇怪嘛？”

“……可监视官，您读的那本杂志，发行刊期写着是去年十二月。”  
——只是刚才一直没好意思拆穿罢了。

东条希一脸震惊，张圆了嘴。

“是真的……”  
果南小心又无奈地把封面转过来，粉红的浮夸配色的书面左上角印着银色的镭射标签：2086圣诞合刊。  
“而且，我的生日是二月十日，水瓶座，那离双鱼远了去了。”她补充道。

“太失败了……”  
东条希沮丧地嘟囔着，她把书抓在手上，伤心地、摇摇晃晃地站起来，仿佛遭受了山崩地裂的打击：  
“难为我花了半个月，那么努力把十二星座表都背下来了，现在全都还给优木桑了。”  
她发出经典怪物哥斯拉般的吼声，赌气地走到垃圾桶边，将杂志一把塞了进去。

果南不敢再说话了，她紧张兮兮地挺着腰坐着，只是现在看着面前的蛋糕，她此时竟然很希望去吃一口，好缓解胃里来回晃荡着的无稽与焦虑感，仿佛她刚才生吞了一只蟾蜍。

就在犹豫着要不要在这种荒唐的节点拿起蛋糕叉子时，由高处倾下的、一股滚热的红茶，在她面前，稳稳注入了那只空掉的杯子。

而后就是视线中，紫发监视官温柔的笑颜。

“果南酱知道DR1-86假释条例吗。”她语气平和地说。

放好茶壶，东条希绕回她的位置上，打开了工作桌上的嵌入式电脑屏幕，从抽屉拿出一副黑框平光镜戴上，坐下来，手指飞快地在虚拟键盘上敲动。

“《潜在犯人权法》的额外附条，通常与《精神卫生法》第一百五十一条协同使用，是旨在提高色相非恶性浑浊患者的康复率，减少全国矫正设施耗费的财政支出而提出的法案——运作原理很古典，就是允许具备良好病理数值的潜在犯有限度地回归社会，最大化降低隔离生活所带来的二次精神污染。”

她语调平稳，指尖的速度不曾减慢过。

“至于具体操作，相信你不陌生了吧：一到两个备选地点，西比尔系统提供的，随你选着去，通常是这么几种——严格监控下的劳动改造社区，偏远山区的公益服务点，北海道离岛监狱，然后就是公安相关机构，如你所见，这其实指的就是六课——名义是专门处理刑事悬案，实质上却是引导潜在猎犬们走出迷途的行为治疗部门，当然，这只适用于本身具有执行官潜质的人。”

她在回车键上轻轻一点，透过镜片，绿色的眼珠对准了果南。

“如果你真的想安心，我可以给出一组乐观的数据，自从法案推行二十年来，色相低度恶化人群的治愈率提高了近三成——值得大书特书的医学成就。”

“真的吗。”

“社科期刊和厚生省官网对社会公开的数据是造假的，他们吹嘘说有达到过五成的增长，那自然是不可能。”东条希眯起眼，“但就我掌握的信息，加上六课接待过的潜在犯们来看，即使是这样的虚伪假释，对他们的生活状态也大有改善。如同离开尘世繁忙的一次长假，你可在许可范围内做矫正机构曾经禁止你做的事，包括跟一个讨厌的陌生人大声争吵却不被医师用麻醉枪制止，跟这座楼里见到的任何愿意与你相好的家伙来一发，甚至半夜三更走上天台，从七楼安静的跳下去——这些都没人会阻止你。”

果南半信半疑地看着她。很明显，这番话中东条希刻意略去了诸多繁琐苛刻的前提，但她终究还是听出了一些特别之处：这位监视官在让她别把自己当作客人，而要做一位主人。

“那听起来真不错。”

“就像你现在想回去分析室指着鞠莉的鼻子臭骂一顿，我也会鼓励你这么做哦。”

“免了。如果非要我选，我第一件想做的事定是躲那女人远远的，最好连影子都别见到。”

“巧了。她也对我说过同样的话呢。就在中午。唔，怎么说的呢，让我想想——啊对、对。”  
监视官饶有兴味地说道，手指像在帮助回忆一样在空气中打着圈：  
“她说的是——又一个嫌命长的乡巴佬。”

果南的脸狠狠扭曲了一下：  
“这不关她的事！”

“好消息是鉴于候补执行官的职能有限，你的确没什么机会跟她打交道。”

低低的哼笑声从东条希喉间传出来，像是在好奇，又像是在嘲笑，她摘下眼镜，关闭电脑，随即一份文件传输通知出现在果南的呼叫终端上，果南瞄了一眼弹出的文档标题，惊住了——那是她的心理咨询排期表。

“但坏消息是，出于你自身的愿望，你日后将无法避免地要去了解她。”

果南哑然失笑。  
“不可能。”

“很遗憾你就是不得不信我这么一次。”

果南还在生闷气。东条希笑着起身，拿起搭在扶手椅上的黑色西服外套穿上，没系纽扣的领口下露出一条隐约的细细银色。一条白金项链。她悠悠闲闲地理好卷发，指着手表宣布她已经下班。

“对了，蛋糕，不吃吗？是我同事排了半小时队才买到的哟。”

在果南肩上留下一股玫瑰香味的监视官这么说道。

5

候补执行官的生活在上午八点开启，下午四点结束。它始于一张浅绿色，低度浑浊的色相电子报告单，然而等到一日终了，这种恼人的绿色也还是没有从松浦果南的名下去除。

由于想避开人群，果南的早餐总是自给自足的微波炉食品（米饭和鱼、味噌汤），随后三小时在宿舍区大型训练场进行体能恢复，她通常会选马拉松长跑，虚拟冲浪，球类运动和自行车。中午往往会被监视官们拉去公共餐厅吃饭，不知为什么桌上总会出现当日菜单中没有的海鲜刺身，而且意外发现可以点外面饭店的外卖，只不过要以监视官的名义下单。下午是艺术鉴赏，学力进修，阅读，上网，或替东条希处理重要的文书（复印塔罗牌古埃及式占卜秘籍，主妇速成蔬菜沙拉，从fuckyrbias.etm下载意大利综艺节目《爸爸去哪儿了》，还有帮忙回复社交网站上玻璃花园粉丝俱乐部寄给她和绚濑绘里的情书）。

这种日子过去了快一个星期，宛如普通高中生的作息，却更规律也更单调，说是后勤人员，却连接触案件卷宗的资格都没有。

根据道听途说来的正式执行官的日常活动（查案，射击和特种兵练习，通宵达旦的野外搜索或无故的惨死），果南根本连这个称号的边也没摸到，但因此她也得以松了口气，得以心无旁骛，日复一日地伴着那个绿色的色相诊断框入眠，苏醒，然后惴惴不安地等待首次心理咨询的到来——

至于她发现宿舍顶层那间神秘的玻璃屋，就是在这么一个平静又不安的星期六的下午。

这个地方在厚生省任何一份建筑指南上都没有提过，里面却有着公安局难得一见的游泳池。紧贴楼房中央换气设备的墙上，投射着全息影像模拟出的海边景色，一片金色的沙滩和翻卷着波浪的无尽大海，与果南为自己房间设置的投影景象非常相似。

她鬼鬼祟祟地刷了ID卡进去，谨慎地溜了一圈，而后探了一下水质和水温。那是真正的海水泳池，臭氧消毒，自带控温系统，三十米长，十五米宽，最深的地方足有五米，足够进行潜水。她整个下午都在天台走走停停，藏在暗处观察是否会有人使用这个地方，夜晚，她每隔一小时就上楼察看情况。让她心安的是，玻璃屋里除了月光洒下的金黄色，就再也没有其他动静。

三天之后，她放心地带上自己的比基尼泳衣，下水游泳。水中熟悉的苦咸味使人陶醉，她忘我地游了一圈又一圈，像在参加三项铁人赛一样不知疲倦，不知时日。

两小时后，当她打算从池中起来，喝点淡水休息时，她在入口附近看见了小原鞠莉。

对方身着泳衣，白色短风衣，四肢伸展地坐在太阳椅上，墨镜闪着光，烟卷冒着烟，旁边还有杂志和橙汁。活像一个正在私人海滩度假的贵妇人。

果南目瞪口呆，差点从爬梯上摔下水。

小原鞠莉像是已经坐在那里很久了，她的眼神穿过屋子，刺在浑身水淋淋，顽石一般僵在池边的候补执行官身上。她抽着烟，时而往烟灰缸里弹两下，倨傲又漠然的神色就像果南第一天见到她时一样，甚至更差，表情饱含愠怒，跟意外发现自己地盘遭同类入侵而气急败坏的野狼没有什么分别。

这种高高在上的眼神底下，果南迅速把自己的惊讶与尴尬换成了恼怒。她沉默不语地思考着到底要重新下水还是干脆走掉。

这时金发的旁观者开口了：

“游完就赶紧出去。”

她没有一丝温度的嗓音回响在玻璃墙之间。

“我才没游完呢。”  
果南硬着脖子回嘴。

“没完事你也得走了。”  
鞠莉压灭烟，脸无表情地说：  
“我从不跟人共享一个泳池。”

“说得这里是你出钱建的一样。”

“的确如此。”  
小原鞠莉起身脱掉身上的白色风衣，口气冷冰冰：

“这栋六课专用的宿舍楼就是我父亲砸钱建起来的，连北边那座占地三千平方米的执行官训新型练场，也是我家送给公安局的，所以，你现在可以滚出去了吗？”

一股血涌上了果南的脸，她马上从池里爬起来，愤怒地抓起放在地上的毛巾和水壶。

余光里，小原鞠莉走向了泳池。

“别再到这里来了。”

她站在池边，双手伸展向上，前臂叠在一起，双腿白皙而修长，身上的白色连身泳衣衬得她像条体态优雅的鱼。

“如果你还有那么一点希望自己能康复，回到自由的世界，那你就记住下面我讲的话——”

“以后不要再接近我。”

她深吸一口气，跳跃入水。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

＊老土的展开  
＊大概会有bug，欢迎指正

6

隔天一次随车出行的途中，松浦果南把泳池边发生的事告诉了她的两位监视官。

最开始，她描述得小心又谨慎，措词克制得像节食者在拟定每顿摄入的卡路里，但三分钟不够，就演变成了脸红耳赤、怒气冲冠的指控。

“就是让我去海里捕大白鲨，我都不要再见到她！”

最后一句话说完，她气哼哼地抱臂看向车窗外堵塞的天桥，仿佛一个刚被人抢了糖的大孩子。

“真要说的话，松浦君，你能找到那地方也是够厉害的。”  
绚濑绘里好笑又无奈地扶着方向盘，给副驾驶座上的东条希打了个眼色，可惜对方正托腮看着窗外，并没有理她。  
于是她清了清嗓子：  
“毕竟拜某人所赐，六课还没几个候补执行官有这个空闲时间探索公安局的建筑的，他们不是为了一份化学检查报告东奔西走，就是被迫在证物储存库内彻夜不眠地查资料，对着死人牙膜和尸体照片吃晚饭，身上冷得像根过期的法棍面包。”

“我好像听到有人在说我坏话？”  
东条希缓缓回头，冲金发的司机皱了皱眉头，又转头看着玻璃。  
“谁叫七课某位金毛反恐大队长有事没事就把证物鉴定的工作推过来呢，别说后勤人员，连我们六课的公主都快被熬成巫婆了，天天就冲我发脾气，让做点本职工作都不肯了，真不知道是谁害的。”

“原来公安局还能招动物进去工作？”  
果南有点吃惊。

“不不，希不是这个意思。”  
绚濑绘里尴尬地咳了咳，手掌“嗒嗒”地拍在方向盘的黑色合成皮革上，仿佛想为自己辩护。  
“如果行动顺利，等这段时间过去就会进入正式起诉阶段，之后就不会太麻烦你们家大小姐了。”

“是就最好。”

红灯转绿，绘里开启了半自动驾驶模式，她一手控制方向盘，一手伸到副驾驶座上，拉住了东条希的右手，抚摸着它。警备专车在前后座间设有半人高的防护合金隔板，果南看不到她们底下在做什么。

“总之，松浦君，我对这件事的建议是，你没必要强迫自己跟小原打好关系，但也没必要为此大发雷霆。”绚濑绘里开口了，“就当她是天上神出鬼没的无人机，见到就当不存在就行了。你还是要以康复为重，没必要忧心这种人际问题，再说你平时也不会见到她。”

“那她能在这里工作，还住在宿舍区里，肯定也是个潜在犯吧？她难道就不用治疗？凭什么她对别人就能有优越感，就因为那该死的泳池和训练场是拿她父母拿钱堆出来的吗？”果南生气地回嘴。

仿佛掷下一枚重磅炸弹，车里的气氛突然凝滞下来。

对方尖刻的牢骚依旧没有停止：

“就算不在公安局，她那种态度放在任何人身上都让我恶心的。我才不会去躲着对方，因为有问题的那个根本不是我，而是她！我真不懂你们的想法，你觉得有执行官愿意跟她那种难以相处的同事共处一室吗？靠一张嘴就能把你刺出几十个洞来？就算她是西比尔系统选的，那家伙就是个天生的分析官，禀赋超群，万里挑一，可考虑到其他患者的色相，你们不该把这种人直接隔离就算了吗，我以前听说过脾气这么暴躁的潜在犯，基本都是病情严重到连假释条例都没机会享受的啊。”

车里一阵尴尬的沉默。

东条希不动声色地盯着后视镜。镜子里是松浦果南被恼怒占据的脸庞。

“她……的确是色相浑浊的患者，但也是一个很特别的病例。怎么说呢……”  
绚濑绘里皱眉看向另一位监视官，对方依然在看着窗外，没有理睬她。

“希……你很累吗？”  
不知是为了转移话题，还是被突然的担忧咬住了。绘里又拉了拉希的手。

紫发的监视官缓缓吐出一口气，把左手覆上对方的，往后靠在驾驶座上，闭上眼睛：  
“跟那位大人物约会，哪有不累的时候。”

“喂。你这么说我会生气的。”  
绘里轻轻掐了希的手指，又问：“这个呢，怎么样了？”

东条希却无视了这条问题，把手抽了出来，敲了敲车窗。车子正要驶入一条三岔道。  
“前面肯定全堵了，立刻绕前田町过去吧，九课那帮老头子那么啰嗦，这次你就别迟到了。”

“遵命。”

绘里开动警车特殊通行灯，一踩油门，往左转入隧道，车子在松浦果南的尖叫声中高速飞奔而去。

十五分钟后。

“呕——”  
到达目的地，松浦果南胃里翻江倒海，一停车就马上下来，扶着路边的垃圾桶干呕不停。

“15:30来接我吧。”  
绘里摸了摸希的脑袋，在对方“干嘛不跟着九课的车回去”的嗔怪声中，解开安全带下车走了。

透过后视镜，东条希看着松浦果南扶着灯柱，脸色发青的窘况，无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，也下了车，行到对方身边，递出了纸巾。

“果南酱。”随后她笑着拍了拍副驾驶座的车门，“待会坐前面来。”

车子以平稳的速度驶上了通向神奈川的公路。

借着希给的干柠檬含片止住了眩晕，果南得以正常欣赏起窗外的风景，一口口地在纸杯中啜饮微温的白水。

由于月底发生的神田铁道爆炸案，市中心仍在进行交通管制。电子公告牌在合成塑材公路隔音板上方低速滑过，铺天盖地的商业广告占据着摩天大厦高耸的楼体，宣称能为全国青少年保持色相澄清的药品广告以动物故事的形式播报在太阳集光板上。车子的行进渐趋缓慢，直至在一次漫长的红灯前不情不愿地停下。

她时不时看向正在驾车的东条希，为先前引起的尴尬对话感到些许不适。

“你还打算继续刚才的话题吗？”  
感受到视线的希冲她一笑。

果南困窘地看着她，点点头，又摇摇头，“我刚才是说了很不对的话吧？”

“没有对不对，那是你真实的想法，把它都说出来吧。”  
希好脾气地回应道：  
“在这里你不需要装成一个正常人讨好医师或上司。这也是六课监视官存在的意义。懂么，心理质询并非只能出现在治疗室里的。”

果南犹豫了一下，便点点头。片刻后，突然叹起气来。  
“我其实一直在想自己身上有什么让她讨厌。”

——明明同样都是病人，小原鞠莉身上却没表现出丝毫的自卑和畏缩，如同一个自知清白却不幸含冤入狱的无罪者，她那仿佛是与生俱来的高傲气场，还勾起了果南在色相不稳定的中学时期饱受歧视和排斥的痛苦记忆。

“的确，她对你是发作得最厉害。连心理咨询申请都被拒绝，这种情况还是第一次见。”  
希揶揄地说，“可能是因为，你是她遇过色相最接近正常人的潜在犯了吧。”

“那有优越感的那个人应该是我才对。”果南冷笑道。

“嘛，也许我当时让绘里亲引导你进入公安局是个错误的决定吧。”  
东条希无奈地笑了笑，“可当你接受了这个建议后，我还天真的觉得自己的判断绝对没错——毕竟我在直觉的事情上从来是百发百中的——我想，你们也许能在康复路上彼此帮助。但现在看来，我是错得离谱。”

“还互相帮助？小原那恶毒的眼神，像是恨不得把我剁成肉酱去喂鱼了。”  
果南粗粗地哼了一口气：  
“我真想不通你是怎么觉得我们能相处得好。”

“很简单。”希把转方向盘，车子右转，在一个缓坡上的红绿灯处停下，“因为你和她都是在淡岛出生的人啊。”

果南讶异得差点连手上的纸杯都拿不住了。

“不用那么吃惊。”  
希格格笑起来，“虽然淡岛和内浦早就在十多年前消失在填海工程里了，可在2062年夏天，鞠莉的确在当时淡岛一所属于她家族经营的连锁酒店里出生的。早产儿，才四斤多重，差点因为肺功能不全而死在新生儿室里。”

果南突然想看到什么恐怖的事物一样盯住了东条希，她马上打断了她：  
“——你说那座淡岛酒店是她家名下的产业？”

“没错。”

“但她姓小原啊。”

“她的父亲是意大利裔美籍白人，但娶了个日本妻子，所以鞠莉的真正姓氏应该是Del Vecchio——Marina Del Vecchio。”

随着话语的进行，果南的脸色逐渐布满阴云，像恶鬼一样可怕。  
“所以她就是——”

“——她就是当年推行并承包这次日本史上最庞大的填海工程、最后毁掉你家乡的Fininvest财团家中最小的女儿。一名货真价实的大小姐。”  
希盯着渐渐从隧道出口展现的笔直大路。  
“所以你明白，我为什么说你肯定会出于自己的意愿去了解她了吧。”

“了解？！”  
果南恶狠狠地冷笑一声：  
“如果你说的话是真的，那我现在该回去暴揍她一顿才对！”

果南颤抖着，咆哮着，噩梦般的回忆像毒藤一样缠住了她的大脑，她想起那天像僵尸一般伫立在夕阳中的工业机器人，燃烧罐在它们的上方飞过，发掘机在电子围栏外挥舞着钻头，人群的尖叫在螺旋桨的噪音中此起彼伏，警笛最后响了起来，警察们犹如行走在人间的黑翅魔鬼，操纵着漆黑丑陋的枪械击毙了阻拦工程进行的内浦的镇民，死伤者中许多是她认识的人——她的亲属，她在海洋馆认识的海豚喂饲员，她小学旁书店的老板，她幼儿园的音乐老师——她的父亲因为那次灾难小腿骨折，而后因治疗不当而落下行动不便的病根，她的母亲从此沉默寡言，只在祭拜死者时才在简陋的灵牌前留下一声声悲伤的叹息。

“所以我现在要求你认真考虑这件事，松浦候补执行官。”

希又看向后视镜，眉头紧锁：

“原本我不打算那么快告诉你，我也不清楚你如今是否还因那份记忆而痛苦。但既然你和鞠莉连作为陌生人都相互看不惯对方，干脆就打开天窗说亮话吧——你真的能接受跟自己憎恶了小半辈子的财阀人家的孩子共事吗？”

果南咬紧牙齿，一言不发，手臂上的肌肉紧紧绷住。

希说，“我会尊重你的决定。若你需要换宿舍，更换部门，甚至离开公安局去另一个假释居留点，我都可以替你申请，不用花很多时间的。”

“就算要走也是她走，我又没做错事，凭什么要我主动离开！”

“那是因为你即使把六课拆了也赶不走她的。你懂吗。她是个很特别的人，这种特殊，不只在于她背后那个财权强势得能跟沙特王室匹敌的家族，还有她的心理状态——这是为什么我现在要你慎重考虑离开的问题，那也是想为你好。”

“什么意思？”

“小原鞠莉的色相浑浊程度，已不是单纯用严重就可以形容的了。”  
希苦笑一声。  
“你只要知道这点就够了。”

7

第二天中午，果南倚在公安局四楼防火楼梯的栏杆上，独自吃着海鲜味的杯面。

从神奈川回来后，她就不再接受监视官们的午饭邀请，转而寻找今天能单独用餐，日后也能够沉默包容她的地方，宿舍也好，诺大无人的训练场也好，这个可能只有三平方米面积的钢铁楼梯平台也好。经过昨天那番短暂却激烈的对话后，她已经连想起公安局这个地方都开始觉得反胃了。

一阵高跟鞋声音从背后的走廊通道里传了过来。

“你还真像只烦人的苍蝇，怎么赶都赶不走。”

小原鞠莉穿着白衣，叼着她万年不变的烟卷，靠在走廊墙上冷淡地开口。

果南瞪大双眼，好不容易才忍住没把手上的杯面砸到对方头上。

“吃完了就快滚啊。”鞠莉又说。

“难道你连我站的地方都能拿泥埋了不成？就像你们对内浦做的那样？”果南大声吼道。

“如果这样就能让你那见鬼的乡下大脚板从我的专用吸烟区丢出去的话，我会马上叫我爸爸派一队开掘机过来的——”

“你这混账！”

果南冲上去，抓住小原鞠莉的衣领，把她推到了墙上。

那双金穗子似的眼睛里没有一丝波动，剔透如蛇眼的双眸，像是只能属于一位真正冷血无情的女人。

“你知道因为你们鼓吹的填海项目引发的暴动中，内浦有多少人因为犯罪指数飙升而被枪杀，又有多少人被抓进隔离机构里，最后因为孤独而发疯，在被医院安乐死之前连一个探望他们的人都没吗！”

果南怒吼道。

“这都是你们的错，都是你的错！”

“我没有错。”

“你有！这天杀的都是报应，你亲爱的爸爸能想到自己的宝贝女儿竟变成比我这种乡下人还不堪的潜在犯吗？他能知道自己的恶行会报应在你的犯罪指数上！让它高得可以让执行官一枪杀了你么？！”

果南死死揪着鞠莉的衣服，掐着她，喉咙里渗出刺痛的哭声。

“像你这种人真该为自己肮脏的血脉而羞耻！”

鞠莉冰冷的语气一成不变，她生硬地反驳道：

“——我没有错。”

那种冷漠却强硬的眼神狠狠刺痛了果南，逼得她一时无语。

而后鞠莉又冷冰冰地讲下去：

“我一件错事都没做过，我从没盗窃，从没欺骗他人，从没隐瞒内心，不曾见利忘义，不曾暴力待人，更没杀害过人。我没有罪。”

果南倒吸一口凉气。

她从没见过这么洋洋自得又自以为是的潜在犯，也没见过大言不惭地宣称自己无罪的潜在犯。

这个念头还在敲打着脑壳，随之而来的一阵深切的恐惧和悲哀却紧紧抓住她的心脏，她尚未分辨出这种矛盾思绪的来源，小原鞠莉又说话了：

“就在内浦暴动发生的那几天，我正在京都接受肺叶组织置换手术，也许那些人在被杀、被抓走关起的时候，我正知觉全无地躺在手术台上，等着一把刀子划过我的胸口。”

果南浑身一抖，她竟觉得这番话比刚在脑里敲击的思绪更深地刺痛了她——

“而等我再次踏上本来该是我出生地的那个岛屿时，沿海观景酒店的地基已在本该是骏河湾的地方深深打下去了，曾陪伴我度过三年的景色变成一片堆满建材和沙石的工地，我单是在平地上走，就能看到曾经的高高伫立在山坡上，隐匿在茂密树林中的淡岛神社，因为它早就被拆掉，埋在废瓦砾间，跟油漆罐和水泥灌管为伍。而媒体对如何毁坏这一切、混凝土上沾过多少鲜血却从来没有报道。暴动从公众视线中抹除了。我也是来了公安局才查出当年发生过那种事。”

即使在说着这些话，鞠莉的声音依然沉硬如石头，没有一点松动：

“我没有错——但是——”

突如其来，一抹恶质的笑容擒住了鞠莉的唇角：

“你反倒应该去问问那些监视官，去问问东条希和绚濑绘里在那次暴动中做过什么。”

“胡说八道！”果南的脊背都冰凉了。

“我没胡说。你知道她有多恐怖、又在执法中处死过多少人吗？”

鞠莉死死盯着她，果南感到全身的血液都冻结了：

“只要犯罪指数足够，就算对方是一个孕妇她都能下手去杀，就算一连队的活人在她眼前炸成肉片，她的色相值也不会有一丁点儿的起伏。她他妈的就是个恶魔。十年来死在她手里的市民可能比一座内浦镇的人还要多呢，何况还要加上个绚濑绘里？”

果南的手不受控制地发起抖来，冷汗从她手心渗出。

分析官又恶狠狠地补充：

“至于这两位私下的样子就更恶心了，就因为是早期带我进公安局的监视官，她们就好意思向我爸爸索求无度，要了不知多少架进口豪车和罗布麻区的奢侈别墅，用我家送的钱寻欢作乐，后来更是变本加厉，直接为她们的父母亲取得双国籍，通过了年龄和色相审查后搬离日本居住，两个女儿就留在厚生省里挟持我，好让我家对她们言听计从。好一对不要脸的强盗和侩子手——”

“你以为她们真心是想照顾你？只不过见到局里缺人手才从隔离所里随便抓个潜在犯来支使罢了。你没看见吗，连我这种高危犯罪指数的人都能在六课通行无阻，你就知道这个地方有多扭曲了！”

“所以，不要再留在这里了。”

小原鞠莉声音沙哑地喊道：

“趁你还有机会变回正常人之前，赶紧离开这个恶心的牢狱吧。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

＊贵乱，慎雷  
＊大概会有bug  
＊心灵鸡汤的展开x

8

东条希揉了揉酸痛的颈脖，躺在扶手椅上等待夜间值班结束的时间。

桌子上摆着一壶红茶，碟子里的拿破仑饼只剩下三块，而她的同僚，优木杏树正循例在指挥室里复习电子脑医师考试的科目，两分钟前她们还在相互提问化妆品常识，约好谁答不出的就吃不到最后一块。东条希最后输在本月初出产的一支迪奥815号液态唇膏上，心里赌气明天一定要去买一管。

松浦果南就是在这个时候走进了指挥室。

“晚上好。”  
她用很低的声音问候了在场的两位监视官，而后朝东条希走去。

“好久不见。”  
希放下手中的杂志，冲这个已经五天闭门不出，也不回应任何呼叫的候补执行官送上笑颜。  
“坐吧。我给你倒杯茶。”

“不用了，我说句话就走了。”

东条希便抬了一下手表示“请说”。

“我想申请转移去另一个假释居留点。”

她身后对着墙坐着的优木杏树回头看了一眼，而后又慢吞吞地转过去，回到电脑上复杂的脑电波数值习题上。

“决定了？”  
东条希叹了一口气。

“决定了。”  
果南顿了顿：  
“需要多久？”

“按现在公安局的忙碌程度，最快也得六天，包括申请下批、与另一个居留点信息对接、专车运送等等的时间。”  
东条希从抽屉拿出一份纸质文件，一个平板电脑，而后启动了桌面荧屏。

“这里用终端扫描标示码，然后填好意向表，签名、压指纹，在平板上做完调查问卷，明天我会带你去重新录入生理数据，再到人事科处理转移手续。”

然而松浦果南只是盯着她，对桌上的文书视而不见。

感受到这种古怪视线，东条希眯起眼：  
“怎么了？”

“长官。”松浦果南冷漠地开口，“你曾参与镇压过十年前的内浦暴动，对吗？”

优木杏树再度转过了头。

视线中的东条希却只是摘下眼镜，跟她交换了一个眼神，就站了起来。

“到休息间去吧，果南，我们得单独谈谈。”

卤素灯光下的东翼五楼休息室犹如停尸间一样冰冷而狭小。这里不常用，但工作繁忙房间不足时偶尔会被监视官当作嫌疑人取证间。

东条希靠墙站着，喝着一杯浓咖啡。松浦果南则拒绝了饮品，只在桌子上沉默地坐着。

监视官最先开口：  
“所以你这几天把自己关起来，精神压力不断上升，就是因为这件事？”

果南沉默不语。

“我看过监控录像，估计这些话都是鞠莉告诉你的吧？”

依然没人回答。

“听着，我不知道她还对你说了什么，但是——”

“你和绚濑监视官有没杀害过我的朋友？”

果南问。即使是那么低的音量，在安静的休息间里也显得格外刺耳。

“我不在乎其他执行官干过什么，我只想知道，你们两个，有没伤害过当时内浦暴动里的平民？”

“参与过那次行动的人只有我。绘里亲是晚了两年才进入公安局的。”

希又喝下一口咖啡。

“一课和二课联合出动，四个监视官，七个执行官，我是当中资历最浅的，进来才两个月，连Dominator都差点握不紧。”她说。

“当时我最先做的事就是射了两根麻醉针出去，一支没中，一支击在了目标的手臂上，他马上倒在了一滩泥水里，然后就被拘束带捆上带走了。我知道他的名字叫渡边慎吾。”

“那是我好朋友的哥哥。”果南捏紧了双手，“后来他因心理指数紊乱在隔离机构关了两年，出来后因为留有案底而没人愿意雇用他，最后只能接受政府提供的最低救济金过活。人生就这样玩完了。”

“然而他妹妹却成为了日本跳水队的明星队员。”  
希盯着咖啡棕色的液面说：

“当时文部省因为她的家庭背景卡住了资格审核，我就让小原家私下去疏通了一下，总不能让一颗漂亮的新星埋没在尘土里吧。”

“那还真是谢谢你了，为了自己赎罪竟然做了那么多事！”  
果南讽刺地说。  
“那优木监视官呢，我在这座楼遇过的其他人呢？他们当中有几个曾冲我的朋友开过枪？”

“一个都没有。”  
希干巴巴地说：  
“除了我，当年参与过镇压行动的警察，全都死了。死在十年间花样百出的罪犯袭击里，有些连全尸都找不回”

在果南震惊的注视中，希缓缓地讲了下去：

“——青山刚麟，前一课监视官，内浦暴动发生后两个星期，在一次青森区巡逻中由于追踪抢劫犯在郊外死于散弹枪攻击，享年二十四岁。鹤田岛美，前一课执行官，由于产后抑郁症治疗过程中色相浑浊而被强制隔离，女儿养护权遭剥夺，进入刑事课四年后在一宗代号’野牛’的连环凶杀案调查时遭犯罪嫌疑人击打头部而死，享年二十三岁。佐佐木让二，前一课执行官，在破获一宗牵涉到百丸集团高管的涉毒谋杀案后失踪，接着他的尸体被发现凝固在现大武地百货商场一根柱子的水泥里，享年四十岁。杨斗真，前一课执行官，因妻子车祸过世而导致色相浑浊，一次他去东京湾下游的污水净化厂取证，黑社会的非法义体人保镖抓住他，砍掉双脚，把他拖在卡车后跑，把他折磨致死，享年三十五岁。酒井六凉子，前二课监视官，婚后半年在某天回家途中失踪，她当时已经怀孕，却被犯人抓走，肢解了，内脏和胎儿分装在玻璃瓶里，通过未署名速递包裹寄来了公安局……”

“不要说了——”

“……头被割下，与其它遇害的公安系统人员的四肢一起悬挂在银座广场上，装饰得像个飞翔的天使——”

“我叫你不要再说了！”

果南狠狠拍向桌子，推开椅子站起来，椅子脚在地上划出扭曲的噪声。

“你说这些是什么意思？想告诉我你们警察也是人，你们的命运也很凄惨，我和你不该在这相互埋怨，因为大家都只是身不由己而已吗？！”

东条希没有作声。

果南用力擦了一把眼睛，重新坐下，好让眼泪不要那么难看地掉下来。

“我父亲说，他们策划那件事时，还以为自己面临的顶多就是吹泪喷雾和闪光弹。”

难以压抑的痛楚迫使她把封藏日久的回忆倾泻而出：

“他们知道西比尔，也知道色相，却不知道何谓刑事课和执行官，也没想到有朝一日竟会像妖魔一样的枪口对准自己的脑袋。”

“公安局的人出现后，他反抗了一会，在受伤后马上就拉着我和妈妈投降了，渡边家也是，我听说父亲在录取口供时撒了谎，为了避免让我们留下案底而把责任全推给其他人。那是我知道的他最懦弱的样子。”

“我花了很多年去忘记那件事，但我做不到。”

她痛苦的说。

“我一直把错误都归咎在内浦的镇民身上，我欺骗自己说，那都是因为长辈们太贪心和野蛮，明明政府已经提供了新的住房和赔款却依然要发起那次抗议行动，后来发生的伤亡都是给大家的惩罚——所以，我长大后一定要循规蹈矩，做一个好人，一个正常的人。”

抽泣的声音。哽咽的讲述。

“我拼尽全力就希望这辈子的色相值都像海水一样清澈见底。因为心理状况不稳定，我戒了潜水，也不再观星，我假装开朗，爱说爱笑，但情况一点都没改善，后来，我连头发长度都害怕跟那些色相澄清的优等生不一样。”

这份伤感的自白中，一旁的监视官深深叹了口气。

“我已经非常努力，我希望连父母那份一起改过自新，但为什么，我还是成为了一名罪犯？”

果南握着双手，抵在额头上，痛哭出声。

“我已经不知道还有什么地方能容得下我了。”

“你不是一个罪犯，果南。”

东条希走过来，坐在桌子对面，说：

“知道吗，你没有做错什么。只是事情就这样发生了，突如其来，打断你的生活，不留一点准备的余地。这就是生活会做的事，把你丢进或好或坏的处境里，你能做的就只是凭自己的意志去抵抗它。”

希稍作停顿，开启自己的呼叫终端，在弹出的小型屏幕上进行操作：

“内浦事件的资料代号是2076P－Y7-89，在陈列室里存有公安局当时针对全部受拘留者、伤亡者取证的资料，我待会就去把你设为登陆访客，你可以用鉴定室里的电脑查询。”

“你就亲眼去看，亲自判断——一旦被西比尔选为执行官，你就了有知晓真相的权利，同时，也必须有背负责任的觉悟。”  
关闭屏幕，东条希往后靠在椅子上，交叉双手。

“你可以随意逃避到其他地方去，也可以留下来，亲眼看看我们这些曾用武器对着你们脑袋的警察平时到底是在做什么。”

“难道这不是你当初答应加入公安局的真正原因吗？”

果南依然低着头，但抽泣停止了。

“好吧，就聊到这里。我的下班时间到了。”

东条希拍了拍自己的手表，站起来，把剩下的咖啡倒入水池里，扔掉杯子，洗手，擦干，走向门边。

“你的假释转移申请，我会推迟上交，等你考虑清楚再告诉我。在离开之前，你依然是六课的候补执行官，也是我们的同事。这点是不会改变的。”

果南抬起头，用布满血丝的疲倦的眼睛看着对方。她张张嘴，却没法说话。最后只是点点头。

“好孩子。”  
东条希笑了笑，推开了门。

“早点回去休息吧。晚安。”

9

收拾妥当，与优木杏树道别后，东条希疲劳不堪地走向电梯间。

电梯前，一股熟悉的香甜烟味从空气中包围了过来，渐渐入侵了她的神经。

她揉揉太阳穴，绕到电梯右侧黑暗而窄小的夹墙空间处，而后看到漆黑中悬在半空的一根点燃的烟身，忽明忽暗的烟头仿佛一只红色的信号灯。

小原鞠莉正靠在墙上抽烟。

“你是在等我下班吗？”希走过去，在对方的右边站定。

“神经病。”  
鞠莉低低骂了一声。她挨近东条希，把烟盒递出来，在监视官从中拿出一支后，她把口中的烟靠近去，让两个烟头相碰，烟丝嘶嘶地燃烧了起来。期间鞠莉抱住了她。

无可奈何，希摸了摸对方的金发，下巴搁在鞠莉脑袋上，说：

“刑事课的公主大人，我的大小姐，你到底什么时候才能不给我添那么多麻烦？”

“我做什么了？”鞠莉冷冰冰地反驳。

“你干了什么好事自己知道。”

“西比尔疯了，把那种乖宝宝判定为执行官等于送她去死，我只不过是在救她而已。”

鞠莉哼了一声，复埋在希胸前，揽着她的腰：

“而且，你的病人有我就够了，东条监视官。不需要再多一个。”

“所以说你从头到尾都只是在吃醋么？”

“你少说一句能死吗？”  
鞠莉又骂。借着这种亲密的气氛，短促斗嘴激起的微小怒气，她马上丢掉了烟，双手推着希的肩膀，嘴唇毫无预兆地靠了上去。

下一秒，希却很有技巧地用虎口卡住鞠莉的下巴，将她推开来。

“好了。我可是个有未婚妻的人。”

“说得你和我以前没接吻过一样。”  
鞠莉冷笑起来，舔了舔下唇：  
“我还记得你嘴唇的香气，还有你嘴巴里的伏特加味儿呢，东条监视官，就让我这一次好不好。她不会知道的。”

“那次是因为你在酒里下了速眠药，小混蛋。”  
希轻笑着，指尖掐住鞠莉的脸肉。  
“幸好你也是个有贼心没贼胆的，要是我在监控录像里发现你敢做除了接吻之外的事，看我醒来不把你的皮都剥了。”

“绘里不会知道的。我保证。我会让你干干净净的回到她身边。”  
鞠莉又恳求了一次，她调整角度，轻轻含住抵在自己唇角的希的指尖。  
“就一次，希，对我好一点吧。”

“乖，别闹了，回宿舍去待着。”  
希松开手，抚摸鞠莉的脸，劝说道。  
“我今天真的累了。”

鞠莉不甘心地哼了一声，站回希旁边，黑暗中拉住她的左手，握紧。

“回到刚才的事，我有句说句，你别以为找一个同乡过来就能打动我，那种哭哭啼啼怨天尤人的小兔崽子真是见到就烦。你最好马上把她从六课扔出去。”

她冷淡地强调道。

“不要再寄希望给别人来给我提供什么帮助了，我说真的除了一个可恶的正常色相值外别的啥都不缺，如果连你这个监视官都厌倦了看着我的脸，我也不会死乞白赖地抱着你的腿求你怜悯我——”

“我会靠我自己的力量从这个公安局里走出去的。”

希没有接话。她只是默默把烟抽完，勉力给自己的话中注入一点温柔：

“我也相信你会做到。”

十分钟后，东条希到达一楼。她步出建筑，前往C大门，思索着该怎么在回家前清理掉身上的烟味。

在闸门旁边的绿色通道内检测完生理数据，推动转门，她走出来，在白的刺眼的悬浮路灯下稍停片刻，带着花香的七月晚风轻柔拍打着她的脸。

然后她看到了她，在一辆停在马路对面的白色德产跑车旁边，金发的七课监视官靠着车门站着，在路灯下冲着她微笑：

“Ciao～”  
绚濑绘里扬起手，挥了挥。

“你怎么会……”  
东条希身子一僵，然后难以置信地、大步地走过斑马线，来到她身边：  
“你不是说提早回家了吗？”

“你们六课的小公主通过优木小姐发信息到终端上，叫我立刻过来接你，敢迟到的话明天就杀了我。”  
绘里格格地笑了起来：  
“怎么了，心情不好？”

“……今天大家都欺负咱。”  
东条希低下头，带着一身烟味没入了绘里结实的怀抱里。

绘里的身体有着和别人截然不同的味道，是可可豆、蜜糖和牛奶混合而成的醇厚香甜滋味，能把她从里到外温柔地撕碎。

“你又抽烟了……说了多少次让你快点戒了。”  
绘里用脸颊蹭着希的额头，从香醇浓郁的雪茄烟气味中敏锐捕捉到一丝淡淡的柑橘类植物的气息，如雾如烟，稍纵即逝，却足够刺痛她。

“嗯哼，我好像还闻到了其他动物的味道？”

“难道你能阻止一只热情的狗狗扑上来舔你么？”

“那我该去花园论坛求助区里发帖：急，未婚妻在工作单位里太受欢迎怎么办，在线等——？”

希用力在绘里腰上掐了一下，把她推到车门上，踮起脚，嘴唇重合在了一起。

“等申请正式批下来之后，我们就能结束现在这种生活了。”

在断断续续的深吻中，金发监视官深情而眷恋地诉说着不久中的未来。  
她主导着，深入着，索取着，把希的犹豫堵回到她唇里，又用舌头把她的渴望引发出来。巧克力牛奶似的甘醇吐息融入到她的发鬓里，让心脏更欢愉，让胸口更痛疼。

希勾紧她，顺从她，回应她，听她叹息：

“我不想等下去了。”她祈祷道，“我现在想要的是只属于你和我的日子。”

“所以，再忍耐一会儿吧。”

10

一星期后，某个下着小雨的周一下午，东条希在指挥室的椅子上伸了个懒腰，而后翻开了她的占星杂志。

根据资料库搜查历史显示，过去八天，松浦果南已登入系统查看过不下二十次，包括上午六点开始在鉴定室内停留了近四个小时的资料搜查。

她前前后后，总共下载了二十六份口供记录，五十七份证物照片，三十份影像资料，九份由执法的监视官与执行官所写的检讨报告，六份受伤者的医疗记录和出院后的监视反馈，少量填海工程相关的审批文书——其中还包括一份长达一百零九页、现已列为三级机密的日本国土省对填海计划初次审核的建议驳回书。

除了内网，通过外网进行搜查的内容，还包括日本海化学物泄漏污染，填海常用的工业废料，沼津市议员受贿案终审结果，小原家族的庞大势力及其在政界的源流，还有Fininvest财团自2049年起在日多个商业领域大举投资在内的多项资讯——

东条希思考着关于候补执行官的信息，然后放下了她的茶杯。

她把手指伸进衣领内，勾出那条白金项链，一只银色圆戒串在上头。

因为一次意外，她自收到这份礼物以来就几乎没戴过，后来更是习惯了只是把它挂在自己的脖子上。她摇晃着它，看着戒指里铭刻的名字。钻石折射出的光芒比那晚在绘里怀里看到的白色路灯还来得刺目。

此时松浦果南进入了指挥室。

“你好。”  
她朝室内的监视官问好，然后走到了桌前。

希把项链塞回衣服下，坐正身体，用微笑代替了问候。

两分钟后，果南的面前摆上了一杯红茶。

她端起杯，低头慢慢啜饮着，模样谦逊而温和，因为意外之雨而淋湿的蓝色马尾安静地搭在她肩膀上。

“怎么样？”希问。

“很好喝。”果南的眼神还是低着，嘴唇抿出仿如微笑的形状。

“我指的是你的决定。”

果南凝视着茶杯，把它放下来，手指停留在杯柄上，摇晃的橘色液面同样晃动着她的思绪。

“你当时说，你替渡边曜申请到了国家队的入选资格，是因为她很优秀对么？”

她松开了杯子。

“那如果，我以后成为了一个足够出色的执行官，我也能得到像她那样的便利吗？”

“你是在跟我谈条件？”

“我只是想询问有没这种可能。”  
果南平静地直视她。  
“你上次去神奈川途中，曾跟我提过公安局目前人手严重不足。”

“然而你始终是六课的人，一位正在治疗过程中的患者，再说像你这种色相低度恶化的类型，在法律上公安局是不能收编为正式执行官的。”

“但小原鞠莉那种人按理来说更加是禁止收编的才对。”她说。

“色相日常波动值接近240，从没做过心理咨询，免疫系统虚弱，疑似躁郁病史，本来该在隔离设施里住到老死的高危病患，你要照顾她很不容易吧，监视官。”

果南低声道，她压低眉头，观察着希的反应。

“我会按你希望的，跟她好好相处，作为同事也好，曾经的同乡也好。我会尽力为你解决一点问题的。”

希张了张嘴，似乎为对方的提案惊讶了片刻，很快，所有尖锐都化为一声低笑从她喉咙里发了出来。

她放松肩膀，往后陷入扶手椅里，用一种介于打量商品和忧虑警戒之间的深沉眼神来注视着眼前的候补执行官：

“说吧，你想要什么。”

“我的父母，我希望他们能被录入东京都市民社保与养老系统。还有，解除我家在金融财务、医疗保健和其余社会活动上受到的全部限制，连我弟弟日后的教育和就业也一样。”

“另外，我要求得到政府最初承诺分配的、在青森町的一套房产，这事已经拖得太久了。”

果南有条不紊地陈述着。

“还有呢？”

“我有个过世了的舅父，他的孩子正在千叶县的福利机构，我希望我们家能正式收养他。”

东条希的指头互相挤压着，她越过自己的指尖看向对方，眉头锁在了一起。

她等待着更多天花乱坠的贪求，更多不切实际的欲望，或者一场如夏季暴雨般突发而来的狂怒或悲拗——

但松浦果南接下来却不再做声。

“没了？”

“没了。”

“你已经看过所有内浦事件的相关资料了。”  
希嗤笑一声，挥起手，在空中划过指向电脑屏幕的方向。  
“难道就没其他话想单独对我说吗？”

果南呆滞片刻，一股悲伤却清澈的神色染上她的眼眸，像要化为泪水满溢而出。  
可她忍住了，最终摇了摇头。  
“没有，长官。”

“很好。”  
东条希又笑了一声，带着些许不祥的意味。  
“记得你今天说过的话，作为上司，以后我不会再给机会你长篇大论地抒发这些私人情感的了。现在，我再问你一遍，你真的没别的话想说了吗。”

没有犹豫。果南再度摇了摇头，她盯着自己粉色的指头，说：

“我很感谢你愿意帮助我。”

东条希深吸一口气，扭转椅子，开启屏幕：

“130。”

东条希驱动手指敲击键盘。

“这是我能容忍的最大污染值，这段时间，你用什么方法都好，努力把色相控制在这个数字之下吧，一旦超过，我就会强制把你从公安局转移出去，就算那时你的工作表现还没足够你得到那些便利，今天的协议都会全部作废。懂吗？”

“明白。”

“目前你的职位不变，明天开始你就学习整理六课的专门数据库，跟进全部在证物或证人动向上有新进展的悬案。直到明年之前，这都是你的主要工作。”

希一刻不停地往电脑里输入着数据：

“如果平时我没让你处理旧案子，你就从旁协助鞠莉吧，一般六课都会支援一课和二课的临场分析，七课偶尔会有一些棘手的证物鉴定会扔过来。”

当进入具体的工作细目时，当天仿佛在漆黑洞穴中遭遇怪物的恐惧感再度缠上了果南的脊背。

可她把那种反胃感忍了下去。放松。她对自己说，这肯定不比在海里独自面对一头大白鲨要糟。

处理完毕，希下意识伸手想去摘眼镜，却发现鼻梁上空空如也。她不由得自嘲地念了自己一句。

桌子对面，脸无表情的候补执行官正盯着茶杯出神。

“没什么特别事的话，你就回去休息吧。明早8:30来这里报到。”

她扬了扬手，表示送客。果南道别，穿过房间走出去，金属大门在她身后关上。

希往后倒在椅背上，长长舒出一口气，她觉得这口气里的担忧疑虑浓得能让它化为烟雾漂浮在房间的上空。她的视线在房里漫无目的地游荡着，飘过电脑，飘过骨瓷茶杯，最后落在旁边那本金粉色封面的占星杂志上。

翻开当月星象观察，她的视线在一张暗灰底色，绘着星星轨迹图和幼稚的双人裸体男孩的左侧页面上停留连许久。

而后笑了起来：

“怎么样，公主殿下？”

希喃喃自语：

“咱似乎替你招惹了一个了不得的东西呢。”

五楼。果南解松衬衫领口，脚步摇摇晃晃地穿过走廊，走向防火楼梯。

她亟需一点新鲜空气来置换胸口的窒息感，刚才在指挥室坐着时，头痛愈发严重，这是淋雨和长期熬夜带来的后果。

她走向了铁灰色的天空和在清爽空气中飒飒摇动的树冠。雨已经停了，丝状的闪电在云间断断续续，雷声低鸣。在西边，几道破碎的阳光刺穿了厚实的云层，宛如圣神的丝带般降临在宿舍花园的喷泉上。

而后有什么东西抓住了她，在这微凉湿润的空气内，在风雨雷声里头，在土腥和青草甜味的交织之中，抓住了她的思绪。

那是烟的味道。

含有咖啡豆、柑橘与坚果香味的高成熟度迷你雪茄Caballero（骑手），雷蒙阿隆尼公司专供南欧发售的产品，同时也是小原家族名下烟草代理公司所引进的冷门烟种——

她皱眉转身，向下看去。

她看到一条线形的白色烟雾正在四楼的高度蜿蜒上升，带着甜味和苦涩的醇厚香味在风中摇摇摆摆，它出现，消失，再度出现，穿过湿答答的梧桐树叶，穿过风雨雷电，穿过阴郁的金光，像水上的舟楫一样飘进她的世界里。

靠在栏杆的转角处，果南昂起头，蓝色长发在风中飘扬，楼层伸出的铁皮所吊着的水滴落了下来，天边传来阵阵雷声，她闭上双眼，想象自己正沉没入水。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

＊“只有亲妈才能欺负你”之章……  
＊经楼上一说，这篇文在我心中都快变成都市白领恋爱故事了…《坐我隔壁间的暴躁上司》《霸道医生爱上我而且她还是个富二代》all that jazz（喂

11

作为候补执行官的正式工作才开始那么几天，果南就已忙得头昏眼花了。

从早上开始到傍晚，她都按照监视官指示在证物储存室更新档案编号和上传大量琐碎又无用的案件线索数据，这都是被积压了好几年的文书工作，属于那些几十年前就在电子墓地中沉寂了声音的受害者和至今仍然逍遥法外的罪犯。夜里，她便跟着值班的优木杏树学习鉴证电子工具操作和基础的证物分析知识，虽然东条希更精通于案发临场分析技巧，但频繁的部外支援申请使她几乎没留过在指挥室。最后一次见到她，已是在两天前的深夜，当时果南正顶着黑眼圈自鉴证课中走出来，却撞见对方和另外两位陌生的监视官一同在五楼的玻璃长廊上大声辩论着，拿着黄色的文件袋眉头深锁。

她避开了诸位长官，经过视讯室门外，从另一边的通道走到西翼。

却远远看到，走道尽头冰冷的第四综合分析室的大门，仍在紧紧关闭着。

——该说是幸运么。

果南从金属门上移开视线，慢慢走向熟悉的楼梯。

那个棘手又烦人的金发分析官，从那天之后，就没有再碰到过了呢。

雨季里一个难得的晴天。正是休息时间，果南独自站在防火楼梯平台处吃速食面。

一股甜丝丝的烟味却在此时不请自来。

“你怎么还在公安局里啊？”

小原鞠莉不耐烦的声音紧随在烟味之后响起。

“还好死不死的成天跟我抢地盘，这栋楼那么大你去哪不行，非要来跟我作对吗？你烦不烦？”

果南只好悻悻地回过身，捧着杯面，捏着塑料叉，盯着小原愠怒的脸孔，还有她的白衣、恤衫和牛仔短裙，嘴里犹豫地咀嚼了一下。

“我站这里就有那么碍着你吗？”  
她把食物咽下去，问。

“实际上我现在就想把这他妈的烟插进你的面里。”  
鞠莉冷笑道。  
“我不管你完事了没，现在就给我滚。”

“我要是偏不走呢？”

果南拧紧双眉，拿着她的海虾赤贝裙带菜杯面站得正气凛然，嘴边还站着酱汤：

“难道你还想揍我么？就不怕我向首席监视官告状？”

“像你这种屁事不懂的愣头青还敢用东条希来压我？”  
又一声冷笑：  
“她才是那个要看我面色行事的人呢，臭小鬼。”

果南砸了砸嘴：“那就怪了，明明你上次才说自己被两个监视官挟持在公安局里，好让你家对她们千依百顺。”

小原鞠莉怒视着她。  
“这不关你的事。”

“听着，我不是想跟你吵架的，再说像这种小问题——”  
果南环视了一圈她站着的钢铁平台，耸耸肩说。  
“解决的方法多得是嘛。”

果南迈开脚步，一只脚踏在台阶上，一只脚在平台上作出要走的姿态，她的语气试探而谨慎，仿佛在引诱野生动物走出洞穴：

“我坐楼梯，平台归你；我安静地吃，不会烦你，我也不怕烟。”

像是想印证自己的提议，她又踩了踩台阶，双脚都移了下去，背过身，坐在台阶上，身体仰后，冲着对方继续声明这份诚意，口吻耐心又温和，如果不是小原当时的表情过于寒气逼人，说不定她会当场说个渔民笑话。

“这样总可以了吧？”果南说。

“所以你就是个连人话都听不懂的弱智。”

小原鞠莉把烟头丢在地上，冷笑着踩灭了它。

“自己玩儿蛋去吧，白痴，你爱找死，你爱做执行官角色扮演，你爱把自己的未来卖给一个曾对你的家人举起武器的残忍监视官，我都不拦你，只要你以后在医院死不瞑目时别后悔现在作出的决定。”

鞠莉的斥责有些刺痛了她（奇怪的是连会觉得刺痛这件事本身也让她刺痛），果南马上跳上平台，扒着门框大吼：“喂，你这是什么意思！”

小原鞠莉却头都不回地走远。她又喊：

“给我回来！”

然而金发分析官的脚步没有丝毫减慢，一声接一声的叫喊回荡在走道里，那人穿着白衣的身影却在转角处消失了。

五分钟后。公安局七楼天台。

“你到底什么时候才把那个兔崽子给我从六课赶出去？！”

小原鞠莉迎着正午的太阳，在铁丝网前对着手上的表形终端咆哮，怒气和滚热的阳光让她白皙的肌肤泛出了些许潮红。

“很遗憾，看来那位潜水员小姐暂时是不会走了呢。”

虚拟屏幕上传出东条希平板的声音，她正在跟随一课行动组出外搜集一宗游乐场弃尸案的证据。视讯栏显示出她驾驶中的样子，阴沉的脸孔上夹杂着一丝焦虑和紧张。

“你主动要求她留下来的？”  
小原鞠莉冷笑：  
“你这个混球谋杀犯居然无耻到对受害者家属提出这种要求？”

“刚好相反。”  
东条希在屏幕上失真为青灰色的眼珠盯向了这头的方向：  
“是她来跟我说自己要留在这里，她希望成为一个优秀的执行官。”

“她要是你知道你在内浦的所作所为就他妈的根本不会说出这种话！”

“早在十二天前，我已经把她设定为资料库访客，她可以搜索阅读所有与内浦事件相关的文书，我也没有给自己的检讨报告和心理检查书设置搜索权限。所以，她都知道。”

小原鞠莉愕然地瞪大了眼。

“关于那件事，她什么都没说，一句责问都没有。”  
东条希坦诚道：  
“她只对我道了谢。”

“道谢？”小原几乎想尖笑出声。“你真他妈的是个洗脑天才，她有什么必要对你道谢，难道你给她挡子弹了么？”

“她提出了一个协议。而我答应了。”

“她说了什么。”  
小原鞠莉咬牙切齿：  
“你这该死的，居然连这事都敢瞒着我。”

“总的来说就是，她希望自己家庭在内浦事件中遭受的伤害能得到应有的补偿。”  
紫发的监视官如实相告。  
“所以我接受了。前提是她能达到自己承诺的工作表现。”

“说到底你就只是想把她当作免费劳力。”小原用力拍了一下铁丝网，“冷血的恶魔。”

“谢谢称赞。”

“她要什么补偿！告诉我。”

“想知道直接去问松浦啊，我现在可是很忙的。”监视官哼了一声。

“那用不着你了，混球。”小原讽刺道，“我现在就去找爸爸出面搞定这件事，我就不信满足了全部要求她还不肯走。”

“你还不如直接把她的色相值逼到180来得直接。因为那份协议成立的前提是，她能保持心理指数低于这个数值，要是违反，不用你说，我都会直接把她遣送回矫正设施的。”  
监视官呵呵一笑，语含嘲讽：  
“怎么样，我是否还有那么一点身为六课长官的职业道德？”

小原却被激怒了：  
“你疯了吗？这个数字有什么约束力可言！你这等于说她不用治疗了，直接申请成为执行官不得了！”

“谁知道呢。”  
东条希大力打转方向盘：  
“来了这种地方，大家都只能靠理性去保护自己的精神状态不受影响。难道在正常社会中，在那些看似干净的隔离措施里，正常人们就不会变成潜在犯，潜在犯就必定能痊愈康复？”

她反问道。

“这些成见有多荒谬，对于已经被隔离八年的你来说，不是最清楚不过了么。”

这番话让小原的心脏一阵绞痛。

白热的痛疼像电流一样在她的喉咙里作响着，逐渐汇聚为怒火烧遍了她的全身——

“好，我明白，反正在你和他们眼中，我就只是一个没药可救的罪犯而已。”

小原压抑着愤怒，试图跟对方讲道理。

“但那混账明显跟我不同，她还有救，才更要尽早被转移出去啊。现在这种罪案高发期，让她留下来接触公安局事务只会增加受污染的危险而已。相信你还没忘记那时因为一课的突击意外，绚濑绘里心理指数紊乱至差点被强制入院的事吧！”

“那孩子不会有问题的。”

东条希打断对方的话。

“就像我当初恳求你爸爸让你考取医师资格，进入公安局成为分析官一样。我至今相信，让潜在犯们离开笼子，参与到肮脏浊世的运转中去是唯一能使他们找回自我的方法——”

“就算死，也要死得像个人啊。”

“够了。给我闭嘴。”  
小原低吼起来。

东条希没有做声。

屏幕左上角的影像里，分析官嘴唇紧抿，怒气冲冲，眼神里演变着激烈的情感，划过前额的细长眉毛严厉地挤压在一起，浅色头发在蓝天的背景下飞舞，如此的桀骜不驯，就像她们第一次见面时的样子。

希不安地抓紧方向盘，在斟酌着，在沉默着，也在等待着。  
此刻无声的对峙里，她仿佛能听到弥漫在终端设备深处的嘶嘶的静电噪音。

“如果我今晚还能活着回来，我会去分析室找你。”  
希打破沉寂。  
“这两天可能又得让你加班了。对不起。”

“不许对我说那种话。”  
小原鞠莉狠狠地插嘴，手却突然发起抖来。  
“你只是去现场勘查而已！别以为自己是在战场上出生入死啊，蠢货！”

“没办法，我不得不预想一个最坏的结果，毕竟今天的占卜结果太糟了啊。是死神呢。”希说。

“我从未像今天这样心神不宁过。说不定，这真的是我们最后一次说话了，鞠莉。”

小原的脸顿时变得煞白。

“再见了。”

东条希哀伤地冲着屏幕一笑，中断了视讯通话。

12

一星期后，松浦果南从优木杏树处得到消息，经过治疗，东条希终于从深切监护室转移到了普通病房，每日早上都会有一小时的访客探护时间。

吃完早餐后，她就跟着上司前去治疗部的大楼，抱着优木给的一盒巧克力，忐忑不安地登上了直落电梯。

当天的事故来得很突然。就在东条希现场取证结束，正要从新宿返回的路上，一辆被盗的四轮卡车撞向了她当时驾驶的警车，不足十秒，另一辆经过防弹改装的小型轿车从车尾处再补一撞，直接把稀巴烂的警备车推向了交通灯柱。事发后，肇事车辆马上逃走，隔天被发现双双遗弃在郊区一处废弃的地下车库里，车上连一点指纹、毛发或衣物纤维都没留下，仿佛驾驶着它们的是一群幽灵。

“希还是那么幸运啊。”

优木杏树用一声口哨打断了果南的忧思。

“你知道上几位被人这么对付的监视官最后怎么样了？一个干脆死了。一个全身多处骨折、烧伤、内脏破裂，在医院躺了整整半年，至今还在进行躯体复建。哪像她，只是脑震荡，估计月底不到又能返回岗位了。”

“这都算幸运么？”  
……该是倒大霉才对吧。  
果南低声咕哝道，低头看着巧克力包装盒上的绸带。  
蓝色的指示灯在余光的角落处闪烁着，她们到达了十三楼。

通过生体检测和基础消毒，两人踏进了东走廊尽头倒数第二间病房。

然而让果南吃惊的是，小原鞠莉居然也在那里。

她正坐在床边，抓着病人的手，屈着身体在诉说着什么。仿如祈祷，又像是在忏悔。

方向原因，果南看不见小原的脸，只知道对方正用一套她听不懂的语言在说话，嗓音低沉而温柔，绵密又虔诚，柔软得让候补执行官以为这是在歌唱。

“Ciao～”

发现了新访客。头上打着绷带的东条希，举起她唯一完好的左手，朝门口的两位客人问好。她的右手，从肩膀开始到手腕，都被一台精密的促细胞生长创科仪器覆盖着，看起来就像安装了一只形状古怪的义肢。

听到有人进屋，小原鞠莉马上站了起来，脸色阴沉地抓着烟盒和火柴盒走了出去。经过果南身边时，在空气中留下了一股淡淡的香烟和柑橘香水味。

优木杏树慢悠悠地穿过房间，看着希狼狈的样子，啧啧地笑了笑，从口袋里拿出一只金色的小盒，那是上月初发售的迪奥815号液态唇膏。

“虽然拿自己的性命来开赌的做法很蠢，但这次还是你赢了。”

“别一副不甘心的样子嘛，下次我可能就会输了哟。”  
东条希勉力冲优木露出笑容，然后看向站在后面的果南，歪了歪头：  
“果南酱也来了啊。”

“……那个，恭喜你顺利康复。”  
蓝发的访客局促不安地道出事先准备好的开场白，手上端着那盒巧克力不知如何是好。

她嘴里发干，思维停滞，连大气都不敢出。

因为紫发监视官苍白病弱的脸容和身上受伤的惨况，是的的确确吓到了她。

鼻子上的氧气管。右手戴着的促生仪器。缠在左手臂上和头上的绷带。发干苍白的嘴唇。没有血色的脸孔。虽在微笑、却遮掩不住被病痛夺走了大量生命力的表情显得单薄空洞。

现在的东条希，与昔日在办公室与人油嘴滑舌的机巧女性是天壤之别。

并且，这肯定也不是短短一个月就能彻底康复的情况。

察觉到对方尴尬的眼神，希适时地开口了：  
“坐下吧，我是有事才找你过来的。”

果南讶异地眨了眨眼。

优木这时到外面接了两杯水进来，跟她一起坐在了床边。

“虽然现在快是快了点，但我早上跟优木桑稍微聊了一下。”

两位监视官交换了一个眼神，希继续说。

“既然你已能高效处理旧案文件，也在学习鉴证理论了，我就想，不如从今天开始，你就调到第四综合分析室，尝试参加近期案件的分析工作吧，当是学习也好。”

“等等，第四分析室？”  
果南惊得下巴都要掉下来了。  
“你确定是那里没错？”

“有什么问题吗？”  
优木杏树困惑地问。

果南吞吞吐吐：“但是那间分析室已经有主人了啊。”

“我又不是要你跟鞠莉挤在同一张椅子上办事。”

希有气无力地挤出一个苦笑。

“那个房间有条通道直达夹层的鉴证小间，你就在里面工作，先帮忙处理交通录像和无人机摄录回来的影像，那里的电脑系统是和分析室那台相连的，你可以获取资料库即时更新的分析结果，同时也要自己找出的疑点反馈过去。”

果南只好硬着头皮点点头。

“卷宗的话我待会就提供给你，回去之后马上开始吧，单这件袭警案背后牵涉到的政治人物都够我们烦的了。”  
优木晃了晃手上的水，无可奈何的眼神扫过东条希平摊在床上的双腿。  
“连你都这样了，公安局更是没什么人能用了。”

东条希的眼神陷入空白。她低头看着自己病号服，摇了摇头。然后往后靠，贴在枕头上，轻呼出一口气：  
“别担心。我很快就会回来的。”

“你还是先安心把伤养好吧。”

聊过几分钟，优木杏树起身，示意果南与她一起回去。巧克力盒和唇膏盒齐齐摆在床头柜上，像一对等候被领养的孩子。

然而房门先于她们离开之前打开了。一位金发的、果南很熟悉的监视官站在了门外。

是绚濑绘里。

她们三人打了照面。对方脸上的憔悴和冷淡震惊了果南，就像是一匹独狼刚从冰天雪地里归来，却发现珍贵的藏身之所惨遭毁灭后会表现出的彷徨和深深的无助。

这时床上的东条希轻轻抬起手，向新的来客招了招。

“绘里里。”  
她微笑起来——  
“到咱这儿来。”

茫然的面具破碎了，绘里拖着脚步走了过去。没有说话，没有流泪，也没有哭叫，她只是像刚才小原所做的那样，朝那只苍白的手慢慢屈下身去。

门关上后，果南才意识到，原来优木杏树让她带来的巧克力，并不是送给伤者，而是给刚才那位痛苦的金发监视官的礼物才对。

12

每日饭点一到，就是松浦果南最头痛的时间。

最大原因，就是因为不想在分析室里遇到小原鞠莉。

一想到自己将被迫从鉴证小间里摸出来，到食堂用完餐再折返回来工作的前景，她就深深苦恼了起来。

傍晚，她警戒十足地从通道自动门里探出头，屏息观察着外面诺大的分析室。

万幸的是，即使有些屏幕仍在亮着，烟味也没有彻底散去，可小原并不在这里。

证据就是，分析官常穿的白大衣正搭在办公椅背上，她使用的咖啡杯，也清洗干净放在了简易茶水间里，烟灰缸已经清理过了，可见垃圾桶里有数量惊人的烟头和几只烟盒，还有零食袋，榨干了汁的柠檬片，以及一些无关紧要的收银便条、速递单据、废弃的化学鉴定表等等，让她惊讶的是，居然还在速递单上发现了调音纸这种奇怪的东西。

虽然很不想承认，但自中午从监视官处得知小原鞠莉十二点开始都要跟随一课的警官出席搜查会议后，果南便放心大胆地把第四分析室内的家具、摆设、电子设备，日常用品，乃至废品箱的内容物，都里里外外一丝不苟地检查了一遍。

这种小偷似的行径想起来都让人脸红，但她实在阻止不了自己这样做。

不管是基于警戒危险的本能，还是一种不该出现的好奇心，她认为自己都要把这个房间的结构和储存品都摸得一清二楚，不然就难以安心。

公安局，写字楼，公寓住宅区，现代社会的供人居住生活的每一座高层建筑，都像是一个个洞穴所组成文明聚合体。

而这间第四综合分析室，毫无疑问，在其中肯定是比较没人情味的一类了。

昏暗的环境，冰冷的屏幕，浓郁的烟臭，凌乱的书籍，铜壶里发黑的咖啡渣，沙发上扭成团的毛毯，再加上一位板着臭脸、尖酸刻薄、愤世嫉俗的女主人。真是烂到地心的搭配，使这里处处充满了狂躁悲观的颓丧气氛。冷色电子射线已经催人焦虑，与那个分析官共处一室就更是灾难了。

如果要选出松浦果南在世上决不想再踏进第二次的地方，这间分析室绝对会名列前茅的。

问题就是，从今天起，她就要成为这里的常客了——虽说仅仅是出入路过——一想到日后将无数次遇见那双冰冷的金色眼睛，那些脏话百出的热嘲冷讽，果南就不禁为自己多舛的命途而神伤。

草草用鱼块咖喱饭对付完晚餐，又灌了一瓶草莓牛奶下肚，到花园散了二十来分钟的步，果南就重新回到她的工作中去了。

幸运之神似乎一直在眷顾她，当分析室的大门滑开，里面还是没有金发分析官的身影。

松了一口气之余，果南又开始狐疑地打量起办公椅和桌子上的物件。

室内物品的摆放角度跟离开前完全没有分别，果南不在的半小时里，小原鞠莉肯定没有回来过。

那她会在哪里，难道是回宿舍了？

“啧，管她呢。”  
那种讨厌的女人。

她扭头钻进了鉴证间。

步出分析室时已是夜晚十一点多了。

走出大楼，夏季凉爽的晚风扑面而来，唤醒了候补执行官昏沉的头脑。

从五楼往下远望，可以看到橘色的灯火从楼底蔓延到广阔的喷泉花园，零散地组成一个三层同心圆的图案，笔直伸向远处沉默在夜色中的宿舍区，在那后面，便是早已熄灯的执行官新型训练场了。

她寻思着接下来如何度过睡前的时间。她得回宿舍，热热身，做三组简化哑铃运动。早上已经完成常规长跑和器械锻炼了，但夜里还得进行拉伸，如果能游个泳就最好了，可她是不会再踏进那个玻璃房的。

果南步下防火楼梯，掌心拂过铁扶手，一边走一边抬头远眺夜空中的北极星，冷白的灯光照在暗灰色的大楼墙体上，在阶梯上为她修长的身体绘出了带着锯齿边缘的漆黑投影。

然后，她出现了。小原鞠莉从三楼上四楼的拐角处走了出来。果南的脚步刚落在四楼往下的台阶上，但看到小原，她就停下了，僵住了，关节像被冰冻了一样，动弹不得。

小原的动作明显也因为发现一位不速之客而停滞了，这使得果南可以迅速打量她在白灯下的样子：头戴耳机，金发随意地束起，脖子细长，四肢纤瘦，动作缓慢，看起来没什么力气。

还有一件让人毫不意外的事：这混蛋大小姐还是板着那张脸，一副厌恶冷漠的表情。

果南当即决定先手为胜：“晚上好。”

小原没有理会，或者可能根本就没听到有人在说话。但她开始往上爬了。随着走动，她眼窝下、鼻下的阴影逐渐扩大到脸颊的左边，眼皮低垂，盯着地面，憔悴疲倦。一只闷闷不乐的野猫。只敢在避开人群的时候出洞，按照动物的作息来过日子。

那一瞬间，果南什么都不管了，她往下走了几步，抢先来到小原跟前：

“我知道我们相处得不好，相当不好。”

她大声地说，力图盖过可能正在对方耳边轰鸣的音乐。

“但我才不打算躲着你，不管我是要在这里关一辈子还是明天就康复走掉都好。再说你还不知道吧，今天开始我也要在第四综合分析室工作了。”

还是无话。不过小原看向她了。让人分不清是因为果南拦在了她前面，还是因为这番推心置腹才让她终于愿意抬起眼睛，用她一贯不屑的眼神，尖刻地、冰冷地打量着，评判着眼前的人，仿佛正在看的是一件廉价又无用的物品。

“东条前辈出了那种意外，我们谁也不愿见到。但你给我听着，”  
她鼓起勇气。  
“长官受伤，身为六课的一份子，我们现在更不应该争吵，而是，你懂的，要合作起来，度过这次难关。”  
她差点想咬断自己的舌头，会说出冠冕堂皇的话，真的太不像她了。  
“我跟你会一直是同事，需要共同面对的案件还多着呢，既然这点无法改变，那我们得改变自己，从现在开始。”

小原越走越近了，她的脚已经踩到果南所在的台阶上，却还不断向前，像是对方不让开的话她就会用自己柔弱的身体撞开她。

“你也要改变，我也一样……”

她的肩膀挤了上来，包抄而来的还有柑橘的香气，果南吓得后退一步，鞋跟敲在铁板上，重心失稳，扶住扶手才没有跌倒。

“我并不想招惹你，可你也得礼貌一点。一切好商量。”

小原已经在越过她了，果南不甘心地大步跨上两级台阶，再度堵在小原前方，一只手抓住扶手，另一只前臂压着墙，截住所有进路，低头恼怒地看着她。

她们离得如此之近，从这个角度，她甚至可以看清小原的睫毛，和脸上每一点浅浅的淡斑。

而就在这时，小原的眼睛眯起了，她的鼻子里轻轻哼了一声。

然后，冷冷地，她笑了。

这就是全部了。她扯开果南拦在前方的手，大步踏在梯级上，脚步声在安静的夜色中渐渐远去，留下松浦果南在楼梯口，留她心跳如雷，冷汗如注，每一根手指都在发抖。

“混账家伙。”

果南用力捶在自己的大腿上，因为胸口那股刺痛的气而烦躁不休。她一路向下，跑下楼梯，回到宿舍，直上天台，闯进了那座玻璃房里。

“混账家伙。你这混账家伙。”

她冲着温暖的水流大吼，踢翻了一张太阳椅。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

13

天台上。小原鞠莉点燃了第三根烟。

白色的烟雾穿过铁丝网，很快消失在了灼灼的阳光之下。

她呼出一口烟，看着呼叫终端上的时间。13:02——离午休结束不足一小时了。  
昨晚为了提取一份紧急的药物成分而熬到两点，也许现在该回分析室睡一觉才对。

可她却抗拒着这个设想。

毕竟那个房间实在太暗，烟味也太重了，就像待在逐渐废弃的焚化炉里。

即使是她，也有受不住的时候。

午休就该属于开阔的天空和强劲的风，可惜东京的晴空太纤弱，总让她惦念起亚利桑那州粗犷广阔的荒野，砂岩组成的羚羊峡谷，层层叠叠的红色柱状石山，压在地平线上的皑皑蓝天，如今她只能在全息投影里看到那种壮丽的景色了。

13:08——她在便携烟灰缸里压灭烟，朝门口走去。  
高跟鞋碰在混凝土上，咔嗒、咔嗒地发出着声音。  
她低着头，小声数着地上的格子，黑灰色的浆痕在地板表面张开了尖锐的轮廓，像一只死去的鸟。

“鞠莉？”

这声呼唤被风声扭曲了，可她立刻就把它分辨了出来。

她猛地抬起头，看见铁门开着，紫发的监视官出现在门边。

对方的右手戴着固定带，左手完好，搭在门把手上，双肩上披着黑色西装外套，正冲着她笑。

“原来真的在这里。”

“你怎么会……你今天就能出院了？”  
小原鞠莉既惊喜又担心地迎了上去，像害怕对方被大风吹伤了般，她轻按着希的肩膀，把她带到墙边。  
“你该回去休息的。她呢，没跟你在一起？”

——听说绚濑绘里在医疗部的值班室搭了张床，就为了每天上班前能到病房陪着希苏醒，跟她一起共享早餐。因此鞠莉才有三天没去看她了。

“绘里亲得去港区巡逻。然后一课下午还有个结案会议，我听完再走。”  
希撩起耳畔的碎发，把它别在耳后：  
“吃午饭了吗？”

“没有。”  
鞠莉敷衍着，把希的左手拉过来，掌心朝上，开始解她衬衫的袖扣。

“——那个没关系的。”  
话虽这么说，但希没有阻止她。

“别说话。让我看看。”  
鞠莉皱着眉，松开纽扣，把对方的衣袖卷了起来。

衣服下是一只白皙结实的左臂。形状圆润，皮肤光滑，完全看不出受伤的痕迹，恢复得很好。  
鞠莉仔细抚摸、审视着这只手臂，把它转过来，翻过去，检查皮肤下发蓝的静脉，按压桡骨茎附近的血管搏动口，最后指尖才略带不悦地摸上了在肘窝下方横着的一串俄语纹身。

“你看，这不是挺好吗。”  
希低声表达了对她的抚慰，语气带笑，有点得意。她们离得很近，鞠莉正站在她右侧，为她挡风。

“你多久没去检查了。”  
她用询问的眼神划过希苍白的脸，堆积在这张脸上的憔悴快要让她感到刺痛了。

“忘了。”  
希吐了下舌头，像被家长责怪了的小孩子。

“明天去，不，你下午下班就得给我去。”  
鞠莉下命令道。  
“我会替你预约医师，让他等你。”

希咂咂嘴：“那好吧。”

“去餐厅吗，我还没吃午饭，而你也总得吃点东西的。”她又说。

“意大利人只需要吃好她的晚饭就够了。”  
鞠莉低着头咕哝道，给希系好袖扣。  
她注意到对方没戴呼叫终端，难怪刚才没直接呼叫自己。

“别这样。陪我去嘛，这里风太大了。”  
明知道敌不过她一句恳求的，当希这么说完，再拉着鞠莉走的时候，对方就像只温驯的黑羊一样跟着自己来了。这种时刻总会让希很开心。  
“今天怎么不去老地方了，我刚去找你，就没看着人。”

鞠莉轻哼一声，有点不满又委屈地抱怨：  
“还不是你干的好事。”

“我？”

“四楼那儿被人占了。”  
鞠莉顿了顿，想起果南冲她大吼大叫时的怪相，又皱起眉：  
“被那条吵死人的大猎狗。”

希讶异地眨眨眼：  
“但我没看到那里有其他人在啊。”

“谁知道。反正我不爱跟一条蠢狗争来夺去的，她爱在哪待着都不关我的事。”  
鞠莉冷淡地宣布着：  
“以后你想见我，就到天台来吧。”

希苦笑：“那我可得烦恼了。你看这里风那么大，阳光又猛，而且下雨了怎么办。”

她们步出天台。因为鞠莉不喜欢坐电梯，希便带着她从楼梯下到二楼。

下午一点之后该处的咖啡厅会开始供应便餐，直到下午茶时间为止。

人不算多。两人在朝着绿化带的窗边入座，鞠莉给希带来了罗勒酱松子培根意面和番茄浓汤，她自己则只拿了咖啡和一块洋葱面包。

“你不要点披萨什么的吗。”

“早上吃过煎蛋和吐司了。现在实在没胃口。”  
鞠莉只把番茄汤往希那边推过去，自己则低头把那盘意面里的培根挑出来，放在餐巾纸上。挑干净后再把盘端到监视官面前。

希向她道了谢，慢慢朝食物矮下身去。  
她左手拿叉，卷起面条，有点笨拙地送进自己口中，咀嚼的时候嘴唇还会粘着罗勒酱，让分析官忍不住想伸手替她擦掉。

“……真搞不懂你这个人，不爱吃肉却又要点这种食物。”  
还是没好气地塞给对方一张纸巾。

“唔……难得和意大利人吃饭，就想点这个了。不是你推荐给的么？所谓那不勒斯风格的香草调味菜。”

“你对这种无聊的事倒是记得很清楚。”

“我记得的事情多着呢……你看。”  
希放下叉子，用左手费劲地在外套口袋里掏了掏。  
拿出一个巴掌大的榉木盒子，摆在鞠莉面前。  
“纪念礼物。”

看到那东西，鞠莉停下了撕面包的动作。  
她困惑又好奇地观察着小盒，活像一只发现了新鲜玩具的猫，每当东条希给她点意外惊喜时就会露出这种生气盎然的模样。

“不打开看看？”

“你先告诉我，这又是玩哪出。”

“真是的，你果然忘了。”

鞠莉露出像吞了纳豆一样的怪谲表情。  
“别玩我。你不说，我就不收了。我马上就起身走了。”

“——今天是你和我当初第一次见面的日子吧。”  
希用温暖的笑意揭晓了答案。  
她很满意自己的故弄玄虚惊到了对面的那个人。  
“太过分啦，我年年都有送你点礼物的。怎么总是不长记性呢。”

鞠莉瞠目结舌，一动不动。  
随即一股浅浅的绯色染上了她的耳根。  
她着急地刺回去：  
“还不是因为你，给我一堆工作，忙成那样我哪有空记得这种琐事啊。再说了——”

——再说，当时我打心底就不愿遇到像你这样的人，更谈不上想去回忆那次难堪的相遇。

“好吧。有我记得就够了。”  
温柔的应诺，孩子气的催促，监视官的身子往前靠，眼睛充满了漂亮的神采：  
“打开看看，我猜你会喜欢的。”

拗不过她。分析官当即摸上了盒面。

她始终记得的。希给她的第一份礼物，是被隔离机构严令禁止接触的吉他谱。

对于这份赠礼，当时她是既欢喜又厌恶，还当着希的面撕碎了其中一张，可对方并没气馁，反倒在圣诞那天送出了第二份礼物，鞠莉由此得到了一对据她小时候手型做出来的马术手套（她把它塞在行李袋的深处任其蒙尘），次年情人节，希送了一份柠檬夹心馅口味手工巧克力（鞠莉把它扔进了垃圾桶），六月的生日，上世纪70年代Sex Pistols乐队首版单曲的复刻黑胶唱片（鞠莉犹豫了三天，决定把它转交给家人收藏在家里），然后又是圣诞，情人节，生日，初遇纪念日，循环往复——

如此两年半后，当鞠莉以一名高危潜在犯身份进入公安局，成为了一课分析组的成员，她才在某个破案庆祝会上，别扭地为了这一切向希道谢。

盒子打开了，里面躺着一只银色的打火机。一只漂亮的马头浮雕精致地铺满了它银质的表面，经过艺术处理的鬃毛线条伸向了盖子的四面八方，集结成了银色的火焰。而在马脸的正中，刻着一颗形似五角星的图案。

“这是——”

这是它。星辉号。  
当年她爸爸花了大价钱送的礼物，在她十二岁生日的时候，从德国舒肯莫勒马场购入，专机运送入境的英国纯血马。即使放在五十年前也是货真价实的马中贵族。她最爱的朋友。

他们曾一起驰骋在金黄色的跑道上，一起在海边的石柱廊下躲雨，甚至在篝火旁分享过同一根胡萝卜。

只是成为了潜在犯后，这一切快乐都已成为了过去。

除了一份份苍白无力的视讯影像，她就没亲眼见过那匹马儿奔跑的身影了。

鼻腔一酸。鞠莉马上把盖子合了回去，低下了头。

半饷，才不甘心地抬眼注视桌子对面的女性。

不知道东条希是什么时候开始准备的，这种礼物，一看就知道只能从专门厂家定制，造价肯定也不便宜。

“——谢谢。”

道谢的话在嘴里滚了好几圈，才不情不愿地说出来。

“你高兴就好。”

“谁说我高兴了。笨蛋。”  
鞠莉小声咕哝道，把礼物塞进自己口袋。  
“才不会欠你人情。我会回礼的。”

“你只要能好好陪我吃顿饭就够了。”  
希重新拿起叉子，插进面条里，笨拙地戳着碗里的一片蘑菇。  
“这样你爸爸也会放心一点。”

“——你去见他了？”

“上个月见过一次。”

“哦。”  
小原鞠莉捏着咖啡杯，端起来，中途却又放下。  
“那——她呢。”  
紧张又生硬的询问。  
“她……你有见到她吗？”

希慢慢咽下口中的食物。然后摇了摇头。

鞠莉的眼神黯了下去。  
随即口中沮丧地哼了一声。  
“果然是这样。”

“——你妈妈一直都很忙。你也知道的。”

鞠莉没有作声。  
她只是移开了眼神，低头啜饮咖啡。表示不愿再继续这个话题。

“对了。三课有位执行官因为色相恶化严重而被转移走了，新的要选出来得花一点时间，你懂的，现在那边的人手不大够了。”  
希突然说起了一个鞠莉非常不喜欢的话题。  
果不其然，对方即刻警戒地瞪了过来。  
——唔。是上钩了吗？  
“所以，他们的监视官最近在跟优木桑商量，能不能让果南酱先调过去帮忙出勤——”

“想都别想。”  
鞠莉警告道。

“只是两个月而已。等到新的执行官到任，她就会回来啦。”  
希的脸上满是狡黠的笑意。

“闭嘴。”  
金发分析官不悦地打断她。  
“那混球哪里都不会去。那是她自己说的，她只想留在六课工作，她说要帮我们渡过这狗屁的难关！”

“噢？那真棒，那我可更要去问她看看了。”  
东条希喝完最后一口汤，擦净嘴巴，悠悠然地起身，面对正在压抑不满的鞠莉，居高临下地宣布道。  
“我相信为了取回家人的权益，不管是多恶劣的工作，这位小可爱都会愿意接受的——”

就在希转过桌子的时候，小原抓住她的左肩，将她拽向了木墙上。

“啪”的一声，一只带着怒意的手，凶狠地压在了监视官的脑侧。

鞠莉闪着怒火的眼神，随即逼向了希眼眉的前方。一只被激怒的猫。

“你不要惹我，东条希。”  
现在是双手都撑在墙上了。金发分析官调出了最高级别的威胁模式。  
“你不要忘了六课是个卫生部门，你也没有正规医师资格，所有候补执行官的行为治疗方案都要经由我的手去编排的——那家伙既然进了六课，那就是我的人了！请你不要把她当作其它科系的备用犬来看待！”  
鞠莉生气地强调。  
“而且，私下征用色相低恶者接管公安局工作，单凭这点我就可以越级上诉你们，到时别怪我不客气。”

希眯起眼睛，耐人寻味地打量着她。  
“我从未见过你为一个外人这样对我发脾气——”

“我只是看不惯你这种工作至上的丑恶嘴脸而已。”  
鞠莉又逼近了一寸。  
在她威逼之下的监视官，游刃有余的笑容却没有丝毫改变。  
痛恨眼前这个人，怎能对自己的恶行没有一点自觉，难道她就没想过，这可能会害死一个无辜的孩子吗。  
“压榨我的劳力也罢了，但我不能让你连别人回归正常生活的权利都剥夺。再说这么无理的要求，她也不会照做的。”

“既然你这么在意，那我们何不当面问问她好了？”

希暗绿色的眼眸从对峙中离开，越过鞠莉的肩，看向了她身后的某处。  
然后，大声地在分析官的耳边喊了出来。

“——哎呀，太巧了，果南酱。要和我们一起吃饭吗？”

鞠莉惊讶地顺着希的目光，转过了头。

约十米外，木质分隔围栏旁边，蓝发的候补执行官端着盘子，穿着厚生省秋季制服外套，脸带病色地从取餐口走了过来。

鞠莉能清楚地看到，对方紫色的双眼，在看到她们在墙边的暧昧姿势后，尴尬地收缩起来的样子。

面对长官的招手，果南只是愣愣地站着，僵了一会，马上就扭过头，带着通红的耳根离开了。

tbc

评分


	6. Chapter 6

＊Battle Chapter

14

——刚才我是看到了什么？

松浦果南满脸滚烫地端着盘子走进第四分析室，在关紧的门后手足无措地站着。

因为连日恶化的感冒，剧烈的头痛和耳鸣，她刚才连希的呼唤都没怎么听清。

只是发现了闯入视线中的一头亮丽的金发，才把视线移到了窗边的座位上。

然后就目击到金发分析官把监视官抵在墙上的那一幕——

“呜啊。好糟糕……”

当初虽然是凭着——与其受那个发疯的高危罪犯挑衅，还不如全盘信任身为精英监视官的绘里和希——这种想法，而把自己代入了长官的身份去思考，加上搜索出的她们每个人的背景资料，还有希在车上说的那些话，从而判断出了小原鞠莉是监视官们临危受命而来的特殊照顾对象，才用她为筹码大胆地去向希索取“便利”——

可也没想到，这两个人，竟然还是那种能在公共场合玩壁咚的关系。

大人的世界真是搞不懂啊。

十八岁的松浦果南，揉着发红的鼻子，全无自觉地绕到分析室里的沙发坐下。

因为堵塞的鼻腔，她几乎闻不到室内的烟味，更别说咖啡和新鲜柠檬片的气味了。

“别管了……”  
还是先养好病再说。

果南放下三文鱼海苔饭。掏出纸巾，撸了撸自己的鼻子。

然后摸出了一小管白色药片，和一支橙色塑料管装着的抗病毒口服液。

前者是上星期做了心理咨询后，医生开出的复合维生素片。那是她从进入隔离设施开始就一直在服用的营养补充品之一。

其实为了专心工作，果南早已关闭了每天早上定时提醒的色相诊断软件，连当天有心理咨询这回事，都是呼叫终端上的日历闹钟提醒她的。

毕竟在前一天，她才在防火楼梯上偶遇小原鞠莉，并因对方的冷漠而大发光火，情绪剧烈波动。

于是果南觉得，即使约见了医师，肯定也对当前的心理状况无补于事。

只是没想到，到达心理咨询室后，却被告知了一个好消息。

自己的色相值比刚进公安局时，下降了整整10个点。

连心理咨询师也惊喜异常，称此为她工作多年来见过进展最快的病例，而果南成为候补执行官也才三个月不到的时间而已。

——看来，即使跟小原这种高危分子做同事，但只要保持目前的接触频率，对自己的色相值是不会有任何影响的。

如此一来，果南对这间分析室的戒心也少了很多。

最近甚至发展到了一旦发现鞠莉不在，她还会躺在沙发上给自己冲杯水，再吃包腌鱼干当零食的放松程度。

“再加把劲就好了——”  
话没说完，果南又打了个喷嚏。身上恶寒的感觉又重了几分。  
啊啊，倒大霉。莫非水瓶座也要进入水逆月了？

这么想着，她就从塑料管里挖出两颗药片，就着口服液一起吞下。

这场感冒，就是起因于跟小原狭路相逢的那夜，自己在愤怒中穿着衣服跳下水狠狠游了半小时。

爬起来后还不解恨，在泳池边不开心地溜达了几圈，才回宿舍洗澡，头发懒得吹干，还放纵自己玩电子西洋棋玩到凌晨三点才睡。

结果，笠日一醒，她就发现酸软的困重感缠上了自己的四肢百骸。毫无疑问，这就是所谓的流感中的全身中毒症状。  
都多久没得过感冒了啊，最近的一次都是国一时的事了吧？

果南提起勺子挖了一口饭送进嘴里，勉为其难地咽下后，却再也没力气吃下第二口。

胃中的膨胀感提示着她，药物的胃肠道反应正在起作用。头脑中的痛疼如刀剑一般在枕骨上方相互击打，仿佛真的有火花四溅而出，把她的脑壳灼出一丝丝短促而剧烈的辣痛。

——又来了。强烈的眩晕，虚浮的意识，仿佛下一秒就要倒地睡着。

这两天一旦服药，就会出现这种不正常的昏睡欲，是最近身体太疲劳了么，记得小时服用西药，也没出现过如此明显的疲乏啊。

她硬撑着眼皮，却敌不过由内而外、愈积愈厚的沉重感。

勺子落到了地上。眼前一黑，她失去意识，往后倒了下去。

15:13

一阵烟味使她苏醒过来。

“好热……”  
睡意朦胧中，感觉到身上不同寻常的高热。  
正想睁开眼，却差点被墙上闪动的白色屏幕射线刺得再度阖上。  
明显通畅起来的鼻腔中，清晰地感知到了室内的每一种气味，木头，茶香，咖啡，柠檬，当然还有——那阵甜丝丝的雪茄烟味。

烟味？

果南猛地从沙发上坐起来。  
颈后冒着热汗，额头也布满汗珠，头发凌乱，黏在脖子上，而低头一看，身上竟还披了一张灰色的羊毛毯子。

“吱呀”一声，茶几前方的办公椅转了过来。

金发的分析官正坐在椅子上，戴着眼镜，翘着穿着黑丝袜的长腿，斜眼看着她。

——异常尴尬的对视。

果南默默吞了吞口水。

她是不是该一声不吭，扔开毯子就走？  
——连午饭也没吃多少，连碟带勺就这样完完整整的放在别人的茶几上，盘边还有撸过鼻涕的纸巾，滚出来的药管盖子，更别说她正蓬头垢面地霸占着对方的沙发，怀里还抱着这条满是烟和木头气味的毛毯。

真是有够丢脸的。

“……”  
果南捏着喉头，拼命想从空白的脑海中搜刮出一点打破沉默的词语。

谁知这次先开口的竟然是对方。

“——这玩意儿，你从哪得来的？”  
小原竖起左手，手指间夹着橙色的塑料管，那是果南一个多小时前喝下的抗病毒药液的包装管。

有够挑衅的开场白，连别人吃药治病都要管。  
“这不关你的事吧。”

“我想你最好还是坦白点吧。”  
小原吸了一口烟，挑着眉毛呼出来。  
“如果我没猜错，这可是执行官药单上的违禁品。”

果南倒吸一口凉气。  
“这怎么可能？不就是普通的感冒药吗？”  
——连包装、口感、气味都和市面上的药物没有两样。这个分析官又在胡说八道些什么？

“当智识发挥不了作用时，就别过分相信你的眼睛了。傻瓜。”  
小原按下一个键盘钮。一组复杂的化学分子式立刻在屏幕上跳了出来。

“洛塞芬迪坦，绰号’牛头犬’，最初是欧联实验室在50年代为了控制全球性呼吸道传染病，对抗L型变种冠状病毒研发出来的，但后来发现对使用者的中枢神经有强镇静作用而被禁止生产。现在多是地下暴力组织用来降低犯人犯罪指数的必备药物。”

随着分析官的阐述，果南的神色愈发惶恐。

“本该是生物技术界创造的最完美的免罪伪装品，只可惜，它会损害植物神经和内分泌系统，长期大量服用后还会破坏脑部组织，极大地提高自杀率。”  
小原的目光从上越过镜框，钉在果南煞白的脸上。  
“不管给你这东西的人是谁，我都能确定，他不是个好东西。”

“谁给你的——快说。”  
她催促道。

“三课的——”  
果南沉下脸，努力在回忆中搜索那位因交接文件而有过数次接触的女性执行官的脸孔。  
“饭田幸叶。说是个刚进来不久的执行官。”

“原来还真是她。”  
嘲讽的笑声。  
“好消息是那家伙色相恶化，昨天就被驱逐出公安局了——这些好东西就让她自己去隔离设施里享用吧。”  
小原把塑料管往空中一抛，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“她离开公安局了？”

“她的下场不是什么需要关心的事吧。蠢材——我还没问她是出于什么原因要把这东西给你呢，你是跟她结怨了，还是被陷害了？”

果南欲言又止，像是不希望受责备一样迟迟不愿开口。

“……我只是最近工作太忙，想着不过是小感冒，随便吃点药就好了，加上对方看起来人很不错——”  
至少比你小原鞠莉温柔不知多少倍。  
“就没拒绝她送给我的礼物。”

“所以你患流感，连去趟医疗部都不肯，随便找个陌生人就解决了？”  
小原低声喃喃，嗤之以鼻。  
“都不用成为正式执行官。单一场小病都能要你的命了。蠢材。”

“我才喝了两管，至于到这种要死不活的程度了吗？”  
虽是理亏的一方，可被一个高危份子这样斥责，果南还是很不服气。

“你根本不晓得这意味着什么。”  
小原严厉地说——  
“要是被医疗部的人发现你在吃这种药，最严重的情况，你会被直接遣返，终生不得申请假释，即使以后会痊愈出院，这次违禁品记过也会像不良信贷记录一样跟着你一辈子。”

“好了。女武神，你救了我，你最棒。我很谢谢你。”  
果南重重地说。一把甩开毯子。  
“我现在就去正规的医生那里取个正经的感冒药，可以了吧？”

“没必要。”  
小原转过椅子，对着屏幕继续抽烟。  
“我刚已经给你注射了免疫力助推注剂了——”

果南目瞪口呆地僵在沙发上，毯子从她腿上滑落下来。  
“你说你刚给我注射了——喂，你怎么能在别人睡着时随便往她身上扎针！”  
简直不可理喻！

“说得好像你清醒时就能照顾好自己一样？连喝下的是感冒药还是毒品都分不清，有什么资格来质疑我这个仅花一年就取得了医师资格的分析官——？”

“哈。作为一个色相值跟凶残罪犯不相上下的’优秀’长官，您可还真敢说啊。”

“优秀？说得对。”  
小原再次把椅子转过来，昂着头，举着烟，一副高高在上的傲慢姿态，冷淡道：  
“我就是做罪犯，也比你这种头脑简单的跳梁小丑要出色得多。”

她甚至站了起来，一步一步，带着充满威胁性的眼神，和恶魔般的冷笑，来到了果南跟前。

“你别再想着东条希会罩着你了——以后我会亲自接手你的档案，安排接续的治疗进程。你就该回到你最初进来时那种无所事事的生活里去，那样对你最好。”

并不意外，果南在惊讶之余立马否决了这种突如其来的干涉：

“开什么玩笑。我不会接受的。你凭什么无缘无故就褫夺我选择假释生活的权利。”  
——而且一旦被强制离职，之前跟监视官约好的协议又怎么办？

“不由得你说不。一来，我本身就是负责制定治疗方案的医生；而二来——”  
鞠莉顿了顿，眯起眼睛打量她。  
“二来，你要是继续这样下去，可能很快就会被推去三课填补正式执行官空缺了，这样你也能接受吗。”

这个消息明显震惊了果南，她的表情出现了一刻的僵滞。

原来如此……之前东条希说的，针对公安局人员收编的相关法律，根本无法约束刑警们私下滥征人力的行为。

看来，当她提出希望以工作表现换取好处的那刻起，或早或晚，都要走向成为猎犬的路——

可是，她却强压下心中的不安，装作不在乎的样子，哼了哼。  
“要是我说能接受，又怎么样？”

鞠莉难以置信地瞪着她。  
“你那是找死。成为正式执行官的人，最后没一个能恢复正常的。能活过五年都算好运了！”

“我不一样，请别把我跟其他潜在犯混为一谈。”  
即使心里正为鞠莉所说的后果恐惧不已，但自尊心却不允许果南在这里低头。

相反地，她还进一步地道出更挑衅，更加违心的话——

“再说，我能被选去填补正式人员的位置，不正好说明，我有值得长官赏识的出色能力吗？”

“你真的比我想的还蠢得多。你来给我说说，你到底把这里当成什么地方了，一个惩恶扬善的正义企业，一所出于好意来雇佣你的慈善机构？你难道还想在此取得一个终生职位，努力讨好上司以求升官晋爵么？可笑。”

接二连三的嘲讽从小原嘴里吐出来，像逮着坏小孩就训个不停的教导主任，让果南想不通对方到底出于什么原因老是找自己麻烦，是关心她？是讨厌她？还是纯粹想跟监视官的命令对着干？

“随你怎么取笑。我都有继续这种生活不可的理由。”  
果南拒绝了挑衅。也许是倔强，也许治疗顺利的色相值给自己增添了信心，面对小原的讽刺，虽然还会愤怒，但她竟觉得已不像之前几次那样会被动摇了。

“——若你的本意是想我早日康复，那现在的执行官生活已经起到治疗作用了，我的色相值，在服用了那些假药之前就检测出了良好的恢复数值，比刚来时下降了10点了，就算成为正式人员，我也能顺利痊愈的。”  
她试图用数据去说服这个棘手的金发女人——  
“拜托你就别自以为是地来干涉我的意愿好吗。我现在过得很好，不劳你费心。”

“你以为降了10点就很了不起？”  
小原依旧没停，继续反唇相讥：“我曾经还创造了潜在犯医疗史上的最高纪录，色相值足足跌了114点，几乎一只脚踏在自由世界的门槛上，但现在呢，不照样还是你口中说的危险份子，可能要在公安局终老一生？”

不只是言语刺激了，现在分析官竟还举起一只指头，用力戳在果南的外套上，这使得候补执行官差点忍不住要反抗起来。这个讨厌的金发女人，总能用尽一切恶劣的手段来激怒她——

“少为一时的进步沾沾自喜了，乡巴佬，你根本不知道康复的过程有多艰难，色相值无法预估、反反复复的震荡会把你折磨到发疯。要是还参与执行官工作，它所带来的双重压力可不是你能承受得来的。这种悲惨的先例我已经见过无数次了。”

“你是你，我是我，请不要把你的失败经验强加在我的头上。”

不知是出于自卫本能还是强烈的情绪，果南一把抓住了小原的手腕，把它拉离自己，仿佛正将某种瘟疫的源头清除出己身的边界。暗紫的双眼，也毫不犹豫地对上分析官冰冷的瞳孔，带着决绝的信念，几乎要把她贯穿。

“我相信自己，我能处理好工作，控制好情绪，也会降低自己的色相值——”  
——而且还会为我重视的人夺回他们失去的东西。  
“假以时日。我一定会堂堂正正地从公安局走出去的，话就说在这里了，随你信不信。”

僵持的姿势。良久的沉默。  
贴着分析官腕部的手心，正一点点渗出热汗。

候补执行官却没有退缩。

屏幕的亮光照在她的脸庞上，光滑而苍白，仿佛机器人的面甲。

可嵌在这张脸上的紫色眼眸里，却燃烧着锐利却强悍的斗志，让分析官几乎无法继续再正视它们。

“你自己好自为之吧。”

她放弃了。鞠莉甩开了对方的手，扭头走开，坐回了办公椅上。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

＊七章之痒（x

15

一位死去的监视官曾说过。

人类优于动物的一个地方，是他懂得给所有东西都装上安全装置。

好比保险栓之于枪械，项圈之于猎犬，监视官之于执行官。

但如果，连我这种人身上，也有所谓的安全装置的话。

那么，它肯定是——

暴雨如注。

小原鞠莉坐在落地窗边，看向雨雾弥漫中的点点灯光，手上摇着一杯酒。

酒吧里只她一个客人。木质吧台后，生体人女侍低头擦拭酒杯，脸上始终保持以假乱真的微笑，随时听候着差遣。

此地位处执行官宿舍H座一楼，面朝新型训练场，因为植树遮掩和低调的外墙设计而不为人注目，加上H座住客甚少，除非是公安局的老熟人，不然不会有谁能轻易发现这间酒吧。

如此正合小原的意。  
每逢休假，她都会带上书本和烟来这儿饮酒。  
呼叫终端则设置为留言状态，丢在宿舍里，不接受任何来自外界的打扰。

这是独处状态下平静的假期。当然，她也可以选择外出，她可以穿梭在东京寸土寸金的闹市，用支票和金卡刷走足供一年穿着的当季时装，让沙龙发型师精心护理她的金发，或者光顾她高中最心水的日式料亭，让面甲诡异的艺伎机器人跳扇子舞，为自己斟酒。同样，也可以远离这一切，调头直奔东京内外大大小小的水湾，甚至到海边，用古老的航海幻想满足她早已被扼杀在高墙里的冒险之梦。

只是，这些她都做不到。

因为，曾经能陪她体验如此短暂的自由生活的监视官，现正因伤休养，忍受着偶发的幻听和头痛，由于手臂的伤势，连车都未必开得动。

——她现在在做什么呢？

小原心神恍惚地摇动杯里的龙舌兰，决定忽视夜雨，瞟向腕上的女式手表。

今天是为那位监视官约见医生的日子，不知希有乖乖去了没。  
上次，医生发邮件来汇报，说病人并没按时到场，气得她隔天就对东条大发雷霆，软磨硬泡之下，对方才勉强抽出时间做了初检，而今是复查，只希望对方不要再逃掉了。

虽然度假期间拒绝通信滋扰是小原鞠莉的原则，可为了这件事，她已心神不宁了一天。

唯一安慰的是，她不停提醒自己希初检的结果不错，可一想到医生后来再次转告的细枝末节，她又惴惴不安起来。

对方说，紫发监视官的左大臂上出现了一段新的纹身（星星和水花设计成的小图案），等候检查报告时不知躲在哪里抽了烟（用漱口水稍作了掩饰），而且聊天过程中透露自己在右耳骨边多打了一个耳洞。

这些都是监视官正处于心理高压下的明证。

可她却未曾主动对分析官漏过半点口风。

——为什么你总要让我那么担心呢？

讨厌这种被隐瞒的感觉，却又沮丧于自己没有刨根问底的立场。

正如监视官对猎犬们保有生杀大权，那个人可以肆意入侵她的生活，她却没资格去参与对方的人生。

“真狡猾啊。”

心口一阵苦涩。小原放下了杯子，手伸向裙子口袋，摸出里面的打火机。

暖黄灯光下，被银色金属固定在机身上的星辉号，正威风凛凛地发着光。

“可是，若你胆敢再骗我，再像那时候般欺骗我的话，我一定会——”

她把打火机贴着自己的额头，细微的机油气味勾起压抑已久的狂热和危险。

“一定会杀了你的。”

如果不是东条希这种圆滑隐忍的作风，她那时也不会如此恨她。

如果不是东条希对她无微不至、竭尽全力的模样太过于真诚，让她误以为对方爱她，而决心将潜在犯仅剩的一点尊严、希望与感情全部交托出来——

她也不至于在得知希拥有恋人的真相之后情绪崩溃。

并因此色相值飙升，再次被自由世界拦在门外。

响雷撕开了理智的闸门，尘封已久的回忆伴随着刺痛呼啸而来——

胸口窒息得快要喘不过气。

她把那只打火机塞在散开的复印纸下，不想让这些久远的绝望再次占据自己的心。

取而代之的是一饮而尽的酒精，连同喉咙里的伤感一同冲洗入胃，如同洪水卷走凯撒理亚城，天火降临索多玛，把原罪的痕迹清洗殆尽——

正想对女侍打个响指，示意对方再上一杯，不醉不归。

却看到生体人停止了擦杯的工作，笑容满脸地以迎客姿态走向了门口方向。

两重玻璃门外，一抹模糊的人影随着灯光显现，摇晃的发丝闪现在热带植物盆栽的后方。

酒精影响之下，鞠莉的视线一瞬间难以聚焦，却依然捕捉到了这些色彩：

暗色的头发，黑色的西装，白色的衬衣——

不会吧？

在这个时间，这种天气，那个人难道真的——

鞠莉的瞳孔猛地收缩了起来。

“希——？！”

16

跟随三课行动已经有一个多星期了。

说是填补正式执行官的空缺，但做的工作其实和在六课时没什么两样，依旧侧重分析支援，只不过在体能训练菜单上增添了正规的特种兵课程，基础枪械练习，还接触到了模拟情景训练系统。

现场分析的技术有所进步，但更多的是在实战训练上的增量。

幸好果南自小就热衷于锻炼体能，加上良好的耐力和敏捷的身手，使她初次接触就能完成对于男性来说都不轻松的练习任务，连三课的监视官也啧啧称奇，认为果南是他们遇过的，最有刑警天赋的雌性猎犬之一。

看来，只要自己短期无法康复，就会被一步一步训练成适合顶替正式执行官工作的优秀零件，在每个科系临时缺人时迅速补上，维持公安局整个庞大机器的顺利运转。

没有任何疑问，也没任何期盼。

只希望这种麻木和顺从能换得自己需要的东西。

训练场空空荡荡。果南身穿制服，戴着耳机，在日本民谣悠扬的旋律中完成计划中最后的力量训练。

完毕。她坐在横凳上收拾衣物。

喝水时，眼睛却被角落一架庞然大物吸引住。

一台通体漆黑的对战模拟训练机器，听说是为了方便执行官日常练习而增设在训练场里的。

里头搭载的训练软件，记录了公安局视讯档案系统建立以来、历届刑警在实战中遭遇过的形形式式的罪案现场，三维视像，真实可感，操作手柄则仿制了果南早有所闻的杀戮机器“Dominator”的外形，足以让执行官临场体验现实执法的艰难与恐怖，以及肾上腺素飙升的痛苦和快感——

这是猎犬用以打磨獠牙的工具，也是西比尔为潜在犯们盖上奴隶烙印的证明。

一旦拿起这把枪，也许就没法再回头了。

这种非此即彼、模棱两可的矛盾感制造了一刻的眩晕，对这台机器，她既有强烈的好奇，却也有恐惧和排斥。虽说借用监视官设置的访问ID，她应该可以私自开启并使用它，可出于自律心和对危机的直觉，她并没立刻允许自己实施这种妄想。

为了制止心中阴暗的思索，果南马上提起包，关了灯，直走正门玄关。

但拔下耳机才发现，原来屋外正下着瓢泼大雨。

——糟糕。没带伞。

盘算了一下雨势和返回宿舍的路途，果南无奈地确定，自己必然是要浑身湿透地回去了。

“冲刺吧——”  
她举起背包挡在头上，大步跑进了雨中。  
雨水疯狂扫射在她的脸上和身上，墨蓝制服染成深色，成为纯粹的黑，与黑夜的背景融为了一体。

踉踉跄跄跑到宿舍区，途中差点摔了一次，果南好歹找到了躲雨的地方，可距离自己居住的C－1座，还有不少的距离。

正在屋檐下挤干外套上的雨水，前方出入口亮出的灯光却抓住了她的视线。

还以为是地下仓库的照明灯，可走过去一看，眼前却出现了装饰奢华的走廊，尽头现出一间类似于咖啡屋装潢的场所。

她好奇地穿过走廊，推开玻璃门，一股温暖的气息扑面而来。

——但就在那一瞬间。

“希——？！”

最先听到的，是不属于自己的名字。

然后就看到了——金发分析官，僵在窗边的身影。

17

22:34

“还要再做一次么？”

温柔的低语与她的金发一起落在希的耳边。  
不安分的手指，正贪婪地揉捏着高潮刚才爱抚过的身体，从乳房，到脊背，指尖带着玫瑰的香气，细汗的味道，滑回到温热的双腿间，迷恋地徘徊在湿润的柔软里头，试探着，研磨着，如果可以的话，绘里更想用双手抓住她，把她压在墙上好好地再来一次。

只可惜，金发监视官的右手，现正被手铐牢牢拷在床头上。

光是用身体控制平衡已经不容易，还要照顾到身下人受伤的右手，她只能用手肘支着床，在靠近床头的位置做爱，但如此行动不完全方便的情况下，对尽情释放欲望的渴求反而加深了结合过程中的快乐，如同窒息边缘的吻才能给人以深刻的印象，捆绑情趣的滋味，只要试过一次，就会难以忘怀了。

“希？”  
她用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭单手搂着自己的希，动物一样拱着散发香气的紫色卷发，鼻里呜咽着，脸上是闹别扭似的小表情。她一口咬在希的脖子上。  
“……怎么了，累了么。”

回答她的却是一个深入而绵长的湿吻。  
光是这样都能让身体再次沸腾起来。  
“似乎还没。”希在接吻的间隙里说，然后嘴唇再次重合。

“那么，坐上来吧。”  
接吻后的嘴唇湿津津的，脸色更红了。绘里用满足，像看美味佳肴一样的眼神注视着她，兽性的叹息打在希红润的脸上，“来。坐上来。”她耐下性子催促道，翻过身，手从后面抄过来，抱紧她，乳房压着希的背，用脚趾不停摩擦着希的小腿。“快点嘛……”  
——这句话指的不是以坐姿来方便手指活动那种做爱。坐上来：在动用了手铐的场合中，这意味着双腿打开，骑在被拷者的脸上，让她用舌头为自己服务。

“……那你呢。不要么？”希反问。  
“咱也只有左手能用了，不过，可不会输给你的呢。”

“我只想要你。”——你舒服起来就够了。让我再为你多做一点吧。  
问是问了，但东条希却从对方热切的眼神中读出了这些潜台词。皮肤滚烫，嗓音发哑，发情动物一样炙热难耐的肢体，金发监视官就是这种饥渴的状态，仿佛她才刚刚开动，还没在五分钟前把希吃干抹净一样。但恋人会变得这么欲求不满——希想，归根到底，大概还是自己的错吧？

“你喜欢怎么样就怎么样。嗯？”  
绘里稍作了妥协，舌头卷上希的耳尖。  
“只要让我再听听像刚才的那种声音……不然我会睡不着的。”

好乖——“这么可爱的绘里对咱撒娇的话，很难拒绝吧。”希笑着，摸了摸对方的头，而后问：  
“不过现在几点了呀。”

“不知道。唔。”  
绘里往后仰，从床头柜上捞过自己的手表。报出了时间。

“这样么……”希若有所思。“那等咱一会儿。”

“唔？”绘里眨眨眼，赌气地拉住她，“去哪里啦。”

“我去给那孩子说句话。马上回来。”希小心地侧着身子，抱着对方的脑袋，断断续续地热吻，舌头轻巧地舔着绘里高高的鼻子，浅色的眉毛。“别闹。等着咱。”然后下流地笑着，“待会就给你奖励。”

她郁闷地把她放走了。希裸着身体穿过客厅，从圆桌上勾起呼叫终端，右手还缠着一层绷带，走到落地窗前。玻璃映照出她肚子上的伤痕，乳房上星星的纹身，六排竖版诗歌镌刻在她的左肩胛上，绘里身上也有同样的图案，只不过是在右边。

罗布麻高层住宅区57层，从这里能俯瞰城市的夜景，天降大雨，云间闪电连连，林立建筑上巨大的立体全息影像缓慢更替着色彩和形状，她看到了旋转的八卦球，五瓣樱花，黄袍僧侣，涂着红唇的白脸艺伎，它们的身体镶嵌在摩天大楼的顶层，在空中划开的手掌像云一样越过周围建筑的窗口。

她凝视了一会夜雨，开启终端，拨打通信录里其中一个号码。但没人接。  
试了三次，还是没有回应。  
于是，她滑过联系人名单，点选了另外一个名字，朝呼叫键上按了下去——

“——Shepherd1呼叫。”

松浦果南的呼叫终端发出了响声。  
东条希笑容邪气的证件照在屏幕上跳了出来。候补执行官无比诧异。

这位监视官，怎么会在这种时间，这种天气里，莫名其妙地呼叫了自己？

——还偏偏挑在她闯入这间陌生的酒吧，正在和小原鞠莉面面相觑，这尴尬不已的一瞬间？

她只好滑开屏幕。是语音通话。  
而后谨慎地报出问候语：

“晚上好。是——东条前辈么？”

听到这句话，窗边的小原突然变了脸色。

“哎呀，不好意思，那么晚还找你。”  
希略带沙哑却甜腻的嗓音从波形图谱上流出来。  
“外面雨很大噢，果南酱应该回宿舍了吧？”

“不。我还在外面。不过，已经离宿舍很近了。”  
果南小心地瞟了金发分析官一眼。  
对方竟然带着阴沉的脸色走近了几步，害她的心跳猛地漏跳了一拍。  
“有什么事情可以帮你吗？”

“你能替我找一下鞠莉那孩子吗？”

“找、找？找小原分析官？”  
慌张地重复了希的问题。一秒后她才记起自己正与那个人同处一室。

“本来想说她今天休假，应该不愿意接受呼叫的，我就选在夜里联络她了，但没想到刚找了几次都没人接听——”

监视官还在陈述。小原却已抱着手臂，一步步地走近来了。

“我记得她的住处就在你房间的正下方，302房。如果可以的话，能替我看一下她是否已经回去了么。”

这时，小原却一把抓着果南的手腕，不客气地把呼叫终端拖到自己面前，力度大得害果南差点压在她身上。

“东条监视官，不知你深夜找我有什么事呢——”鞠莉大声地说。

“噢噢？你怎么会——”惊奇的尖叫，“难不成你和果南酱两个～整晚都在一起？”

“开什么玩笑啊！”  
“怎么可能！”

两人同时喊出声。鞠莉没好气地瞪了果南一眼，只是没想到，对方居然还为这个调笑红了脸。

“有话就快说。不然我就要继续忙了。”

“那我就不打扰你们啦——我要挂啦——”

“等等。”小原气急。“都叫你先把话说完啊，你是想我整晚都打电话烦你么？”

“也没什么特别事啦。”  
那边的声音明显带着八卦的笑意。  
“我今天去复查了，医生更换了生物液管，说已经调整跟我的DNA匹配了，但上次的意外可能会对手肘附近的肌带和神经传感器造成一点损伤，下个月可能得再去检查一次。”

“别等了。需要什么就全部换掉吧。”

“那倒不用。频繁手术会缩短有机材料的寿命啊，现在这样就好了。”

“不准这么说。你现在检查有问题的部位就该及时处理，真等出事时还想慢吞吞地约个电子医师来诊治么？公安局可不会为你这只手付钱的。”

“是是～”

“还有，我没说完呢……”  
小原又扯着果南的手臂，往外走了几步，同时有点不满地盯着身旁的候补执行官，对方虽然很识趣地别开了眼睛，可那红通通的耳尖却让小原感到些许困窘。  
——但如果她意识到，果南的身体正因为别扭的方向和角度，而呈现出一种像要把她压在墙角的姿势，也许她就理解为何对方这么害羞了。

但这笨蛋又没生气，干嘛要照顾她的感受啊？于是小原哼了哼，把手腕抓紧，而后压低了声音：

“你这傻瓜。是不是又去穿耳洞了？都叫你别用这种自虐的方法减压了，是想气死我吗。”

“医生告诉你了？”  
轻快的语调，显然对这个消息毫不意外。

“——你故意透露给她，明摆就是想让我知道而已。”  
小原鼓起脸颊，干脆把果南的手搭在墙上，好方便自己说话。

“啊呀。我才没这样想呢……”  
希敷衍着，回头看向正在床上盘着腿，拿两个靠垫遮着胸部和私处，装作是被艾琳·艾德勒暗算的福尔摩斯的她的金发恋人：她正撑着脸，生着闷气，金色的马尾在脑后不停摇晃。希坏心眼地挤出了轻笑。口吻也益发诱惑——  
“那你知道了，要惩罚我吗，小蜜糖，我的公主大人？”

“……你这个人真是。”  
——旁边还有小孩子，干嘛用这种色气的语调说话啊。  
小原又偷瞄了果南一眼，对方的脸还红着。因为柱子卡在中间，她展开手臂也不是，直接圈上来也不是，左手还被人架在墙上，肌肉都酸软了，姿势极其别扭。

“哎，要是你不喜欢我自虐，那我只有去欺负别人喽。”

希赤身裸体，踩在地毯上，一步一步地绕到床尾，暖黄的灯光在她身后收缩起来，为她镀上一层迷离的光晕，逆光下的阴影扩散到她漂亮身体的每个部分，浑圆的乳房和白瓷般光滑的小腹在其中融化了。她弯下腰，爬上床，像只豹子，朝着心跳加速，被拷在床头的猎物步步逼近。最后拨开坐垫，缓缓地跨坐上去，大腿肉贴住了绘里的腿根，温暖的秘处压着对方的腹部，她捏住对方干涸的喉咙，却能听到绘里压抑着的呼吸声。绘里忍不住张嘴含住了希的乳首，手托着她的屁股，让她与自己的身体更贴近。两匹野兽开始发情的信号。

“欺负我家的——小金毛。你看怎么样？”

一种熟悉的恼怒从小原腹中升起。  
这种时间，这种声调，她很清楚，希肯定正与那个人在一起——  
“呸。”她冷哼一声。“你爱怎么跟你未婚妻搞在一起不关我的事。”

“嘿。别这样，你知道我有多爱你。甜心。”笑声。

“闭嘴。我才不要你这狗屁的博爱主义。晚安，大混球，祝你们搞得激情似火精疲力尽明天上班双双迟到，呸。”  
鞠莉狠狠地关闭了呼叫终端。

“哎呀——生气了。”  
屏幕收起，还原成巴掌大的联系人电子名单。希把呼叫终端丢开，然后轻巧地、着迷地揉摸着金发监视官柔软的唇瓣。声音钻入监视官酥麻的耳里，糖一样的甜腻。  
“还是那么危险，那孩子。哪天如果咱死了，不用说，凶手肯定是她。”

“够了噢。你这种喜欢作弄人的恶劣个性也得改了吧。”也不知是该吃醋还是同情，但至少是在为一种不满的情绪打抱不平。“要我是小原，肯定也想揍你。”绘里哼哼道。

“唔。那一会可得再给你上把手铐了。要不然，咱现在不是很危险？”  
希轻轻拍打在绘里发红的脸蛋上，像在拍击一个醉酒者。希的手指似有若无地伸入对方浅色的毛丛下方，轻轻撩拨，尖细的压痛感犹如快感一样扫过了绘里，她的腰用力弹了一下，皮肤轻颤，咬牙切齿。  
“告诉咱，你想绑左脚，还是右脚？嘻～大概两条腿都绑着也不碍事吧。”——反正舌头能用就够了。她用气音强调道，同时往那湿润的秘道塞入了两只指节。

“啊……你的这种可恶的嗜好，到底什么时候才能丢掉。”  
绘里陷入希温暖柔软的乳房间，一边急促叹息着，一边抱紧希的腰以求让硬起的顶端紧紧地贴着她的嘴唇，下身则用力地向希的手指迎去。噗哧。噗哧。她像是快要哭了一样，在原始的快乐中拼命摇动着腰肢。  
“不是用绳子，就是用皮带，现在还变成了手铐，你哪天才能大发慈悲，别再用这些花样来折磨我。”

“没办法呢。这就是，咱给你的安全装置啊——不然，明天咱们真会像高中时那样干得一睡不醒了哟。”

希用受伤的右手轻点了一下绘里的鼻尖，指头挖进她嘴里，进进出出，这几乎使绘里呼吸停滞，她固然讨厌希受伤，可希身体某部分包着绷带的样子，这种带着伤口，疼痛，纤细而脆弱的雌性动物的味道，会性感得使她窒息的。

“呼、你就对我这么没信心么，嗯？”

这句话之后就没缝隙再让她抗议了，舌头已经深入到再也没法更深的地方。倒流过来的唾液和热量是那么的多，几乎要把她整个吞没。

“而咱对自己更没信心……你知道吗。”  
嘴唇分开了。希的嘴边发着淫靡的光。即使在这么激烈地坐着，可她的目光，她的肌肤，她甜蜜的话语，总能让那种流水似的爱从中涌流出来。她用右手圈住正在经历高潮的恋人的脑袋，将手指一再送进肉壁的深处。

在加入公安局的十多年里，我遭遇过如此之多的恶意和灾难，无穷尽的阴谋，足以撕裂我的悔恨，还有背叛。

只有你的存在，能让我保持理智，让我活到了今天。

——如果我也有一个所谓的安全装置，那一定是你吧。

“希、希……坐上来。”她仍在颤抖，仍不满足，一波还没结束，就渴求着下一次欢乐。她舔着下唇，苦苦恳求。“让我帮你…来。”

她应允了。金发监视官脸露狂喜，她拉着希的胳膊，从枕头上滑下去，放平自己的身体，她的金发凌乱，脸颊潮湿红润，双眼闪亮，蓄势待发，笑容像郊狼一样野性，注视着希的身体时神色性感而崇敬。每次她强烈要求用这种方式做爱，势不可挡的独占欲就成为了她目光中的唯一想表达的东西，如果忽视左手上的那只手铐，就这么看，仿佛接下来将要被骑的人不是她，而是希似的——

而希做了那件事，她分开双腿，跪在床上，跨坐在绘里的脸上，她抓了满手的金发，揪着它，从下而上，引导对方的呼吸和舌头游上她的下体，先是鼻梁触到了她，然后是舌尖，嘴唇绵密的吮吸，迫不及待地滑过柔软的私处，直抵顶端。

快感一浪接一浪地涌上来。

被浪潮淹没之前，她抓住被丢在床头的呼叫终端。

如果人类总会为世上万物装上保险栓的话，那么，你呢——

鞠莉，你也会有属于自己的安全装置吗？

如果我已无法再成为你合格的安全栓，那就像这只手没用的零件一样，把我也更换掉吧——

你知道我会永远爱你，我的公主大人。

18

“你要到哪里去！”

果南急忙抓住了正想带着书走出门去的小原鞠莉。

“回去啊。还能去哪。”

“外面在下雨呢。”

“我有眼睛看。不用你提醒我。”  
小原生气地说。

“……会淋湿的。再等一会吧，很快就会停了。”

“淋湿又怎么样，回去洗一澡就好了啊。为什么你、你这个人总是——”

小原忍不住扭过头瞪她。这个候补执行官，正浑身湿透，马尾晃着水光，愣愣地睁着一双紫色大眼睛，就像一条耷拉着耳朵的湿毛大狗，正饿着肚子，可怜巴巴地瞅着她。使她一时都不知该如何发火了。

“说白了，你就是喜欢跟我作对是吧？”她没好气。

“才不是……这样。”  
果南畏缩了一下，有口难言地略低下头。  
“我只是刚好也有事想跟你谈，分析官。”

“我今天休假——不接受工作谈话。”

“但、这该不算是工作……”  
蓝发那位声音越来越低，她只好没底气地重复道。  
“反正，等雨停再走好吧，这种雨都不会持续多久的。”

她还没说完，外面又炸开一声滚雷。这让她的声音因为担心而拔高了一点。

“总之我是不会让你就这么跑出去的，打雷，闪电，暴雨，路又暗，太危险了。别让东条前辈老这么担心你啊。”

“她才不会管我的死活呢。”  
小原扭过头，拽了拽，谁知候补执行官的手竟像石头手铐一样紧紧锁在她手腕上，力度大得像要把她捏碎了。  
“好痛啊，你是肌肉笨蛋吗？真是粗鲁死了。”她责怪她。

“你刚才不也这样不分轻重地抓着我的手吗。我都没说什么。”  
果南撇撇嘴，眼见小原的脸红一阵白一阵的，表情便柔和下来。  
“喂，回去坐着吧。”

“你先放开我。”

“你坐回去，我就放手。”

“……”  
小原的眉毛揪成了一团，活像一只想要抓人却碍于面子无从出手的炸毛小猫。

“来嘛。”  
果南轻轻扯了扯鞠莉，像是用食物劝诱一头野生动物返回洞穴。

金发分析官冷哼一声。反而大步往沙发走去，抢在果南前头，倒把她拽了过去。果南三步并两步跟在后面，等鞠莉一屁股坐在沙发上后差点因高度差而摔倒。

还是那么不体贴，这个刺头大小姐——

“好了。放手。”  
鞠莉冷冷地说。

果南悻悻地照做了。松手后，她折返吧台，像是要防止这只野猫逃走一样守在通向门口的过道上。她斜倚吧台，但没坐下，并问女侍要了毛巾跟一杯热牛奶。她想小原鞠莉或许也需要补钙，不然怎么像个火药桶一样一点就着？

小原把书甩在桌上，挪到离果南最远的单人沙发上就座。她心烦意乱，因此摸出了烟，取出一根叼在嘴上。又摸出了火柴盒，最后一支，却怎么都划不着。一枚哑炮。可她实在太需要点尼古丁了，如果世上有什么东西能像东条希般既让人憎厌、又让人上瘾，那除了酒，就只能是烟了。

她几乎想拆开烟丝直接塞到嘴里咀嚼。可她讨厌在一个外人面前这么做。然后，她触到了裙袋里的硬物——那只打火机。

“……”  
她伸手进去，指尖滑过打火机凹凸的盖面，感受着上头流畅光滑的纹路。她可以用它。可她不想用，也不能用。这是一份礼物。她不打算消耗那个人存放在上面的心意。

这么一想她就泄了气。因东条希而膨胀的怒气像被戳破的气球一样迅速瘪了下去。她捏着烟，心中的沮丧像波浪一样起起伏伏，使她的情绪彻底低落了下去。

随后她有点不情愿地看向了候补执行官。就那么刚好，果南也在看着她，喝着牛奶，擦着头发地注视着她。嘴唇上还沾有白色的奶迹，像一缕胡子。

“看什么看。”小原瞪她。

“谁、谁看你了！”  
果南慌张地移开视线，一口牛奶下去，她被呛得咳起来。

“我要火。”小原命令道。

“哈？”

“火。火柴，打火机。他妈的什么都好。我要抽烟。”

“……我可没有这种东西。”

果南手忙脚乱地掏着自己湿漉的口袋，一无所获，最后才想起该对女侍求救。对方很快从抽屉取出所需的东西：最普通的塑胶液气火机——毕竟总有客人会想来一杯轰炸机的，女侍这么解释——果南把它放在了鞠莉面前的茶几上，小心翼翼地推了过去。

烟雾很快在分析官面前升了起来。她深深吸了一口，让烟气在口腔徘徊，呼出，又一口，如果不是知道她性格差劲，就从这种混血儿相貌，这身无袖连身白裙子，以及娴熟而利落的抽烟姿态来看，小原鞠莉的确是位相当迷人的女人。

这是发自内心的感叹，可会出现这种想法本身就让果南吓了一跳。

为了证明自己没有产生不健康的思想，她克制住了羞怯，把头偏回原本的方向，把眼神从鞠莉身上挪开，转而盯着花瓶里的干蔷薇，只用余光感知对方的行动。她晃着手腕，牛奶在杯子里摇动，浓稠的液面泛着光。

小原察觉到对方在看自己，可她再没出言制止。她有点累了。只想尽情享受雪茄烟的香味。一支完后再来一支，破碎的心情渐渐平复；第三支，她倚在扶手上，放空了思路；第四支，才终于能不带怒气地看向了松浦果南。

沉吟片刻，她便挺起腰，翘起腿，双手搭在膝盖上，其中一只手还夹着烟，姿态优雅又高高在上，冲着正拿着牛奶杯发楞的候补执行官开口了：

“说吧。”

“嗯？”果南张了张她那沾着白胡子的嘴巴，差点怀疑自己听错。“说什么？”

鞠莉盯她：“你不是有事要找我商量吗。”

“——呃。其实那不是什么大事。”

“不想我投诉你私自在我离开时偷看分析室电脑资料的话，就快说。”

此话一出，果南的脸就唰地红了起来。

分析官又冷笑：“还有你一天到晚没事就出来翻我的书和橱柜，别以为我不知道。”

蓝发那位难堪地摸了摸鼻头，咕哝起来：“那我这事告诉你就更不行了，没准还没干，你就把我捅到上司那里去了。”

小原明显不耐烦了，她压灭烟，拿起书，离开了沙发，往后走去。

“喂，你又去哪啊。小原。”果南心虚地跟上去，手里还抓着杯，脖子上挂着毛巾。“小原？小原分析官？”

“烦死了。”

鞠莉一屁股坐在向北的座位上。那里只开了一盏灯，分隔光暗的细线斜过沙发的中点。北边的落地窗正对着训练场方向，但有一半的视野被呈梯形切割的装饰石门遮住了，另一半里的世界正是雷声轰轰，风雨不减，时而有壮硕的电光照亮了黑暗中低矮的草坪。

“好吧。我说，我说总得了吧。”  
不知是真心想倾诉还是唯恐对方生气（可能是后者更多点），松浦执行官很快就妥协了。

“别说。我没兴趣。”  
小原却打开了猩红封皮的小说，一手撑着头，拿出书签打算继续阅读。封面上有一串金色的手写字体——The Shawshank Redemption.

果南却像豁出去了一样，无视了拒绝，把毛巾铺在沙发另一头的垫子上，坐了上去，刚好落在暗影的那一边。

“——我想知道，候补执行官能接触Dominator吗？”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

19

早上接到了一个任务。

两星期前因色相恶化而被遣返隔离的三课执行官，由于在其血液样本中检出违禁药品成分，加上在宿舍搜查中找出了她私自改装的电波信号发送器及少量包含牛头犬在内的其它非法化学品，因此防疫卫生监督所派出了一组调查专员负责跟进这宗事件。

果南这几天要做的就是陪同协助这些调查员进行工作。

但严格来说其实并不是“这些”。因为此时公安局正门外只站着一个人，一位陌生的女性访客。对方佩戴着工作牌，西装外套上印有防疫所的标志。果南很快就认出这是她需要接待的人。

“敝姓樱内。防疫所鉴定科副科长。”

对方简单报出自己的身份，对果南微微鞠躬。她双手拿着一个小型铝合金提箱，酒红色的头发从肩上倾泻下来，像一匹上好的绸缎，眼神温和，蔷薇色的嘴唇始终抿着浅浅的微笑。虽然任职副科长，但怎么看都更像是与自己年纪不相上下的少女，尤其她的声音，甜美得像是四月里绽放的樱花。

第一件事：带樱内到医疗部找主管做文件交接。

医疗部的主管是一位姓铳堂的干练女性，果南这是第一次见到她，但对于樱内副科长来说，显然就不是了。

“恭喜，樱内小姐，没想到这次见面你就成为副科长了。”  
铳堂英玲奈用一副熟稔老到却夸夸其谈的语调欢迎了来客。

“谢谢。”樱内态度非常客气。

“这是你的临时ID卡和呼叫终端，还有其他需要的话，松浦是六课的执行官，你可以直接对她说。”

铳堂把一套果南再熟悉不过的通行证件放到樱内面前，对方却微微一笑，开门见山：

“我的需求很简单，相信你已经听过了——我希望你能批准我召集公安局所有监视官和执行官进行抽血检查，利用我自己带来的仪器取样，血样也必须保存在防疫所。”

“会提出这种要求，那你应该拿到相应的批示文书了？”

“——很可惜，并没有。”

“那我的回答依然如故：办不到。”

果南看见樱内温柔的眼眉蹙了一下，沉默之际，她又特意扫了一眼工作牌，对方全名原来叫樱内梨子。

樱内清了清嗓子：  
“铳堂，你还不明白吗，现在的问题严重得多了。犯人在监视官眼皮底下私运、偷藏禁药，利用网路购买的机器宠物、立体音响和老式打字机的零件组装成了低频信号发射器，盗窃公安局内部资料传输出去，就这样过了一个多月都没人发现，要不是药物副作用过大害犯人色相值急剧飙升，我想你们到现在都查不出局里竟会有个内鬼。”

“我们正在检讨——不排除日后会缩短公安局人员取血检样的时间间隔，即使日测也未尝不可。”

“你上次也是这么说的，但六个月了，似乎我并没看到在排查程序上有任何改进。”  
樱内的口吻坚定而不失礼貌。

“我们的谏议书，估计在你还没升职之前就已送上去了，但没任何回音。”  
主管女士有条不紊地解答来客的问题。  
“医疗部说到底都只是个支援部门，如果决策层认为现行的诊断流程足够支持公安局正常运作，我看不到他们会有什么理由改变这一切。”

“生理排查倒在其次，我更好奇的是，如果一个人本来就有犯罪的企图，她怎么能够名正言顺地成为执行官，进入公安局实施破坏？”

“这么说，你在质疑西比尔系统作出的判断？”  
铳堂语气怪异，像在指着一支花朵提出指控。  
“那位前执行官可是难得一见的身体天赋和推理思维上都非常优秀的人，一开始，所有长官都看好她能在之后的破案中大显身手，认为西比尔选出了一条出众的猎犬呢。”

果南的心突然刺痛地跳了一下，这种评价是如此熟悉，她之前也在别的监视官口中听过多次。

“我从没怀疑过先知系统，只是对下面的人歪曲预言的恶意十分担忧——尤其是监视官们。”

铳堂盯着她：“你到底想说什么？”

“世上有凶猛的猎犬，就会有残忍的牧羊者。正义激进份子。肾上腺素瘾君子。你知道的吧，西比尔的鉴定书只是个入门许可，如果监视官们想在破案游戏中充分玩乐，满足自我意志，制裁罪恶，除了得压制自己的色相，也需要得到更多他们喜欢的强壮的狗——”

樱内的眼色再次投到果南身上。

“因此，我丝毫不怀疑他们可能会纵容和隐瞒部下滥用药物的行为，甚至这就是他们教的，激发猎犬凶残的本性，同时又强迫它们的生理数值停留在合法的范围——我又不是没见过这样的监视官，即使他们早就过世了。”

樱内一改半小时前的温柔形象，此刻的神色严肃又带着些许的嫌恶，她述说的不知真假的内幕，却让果南的脊背隐隐发起冷来。

“我听说你们医疗部本身就在开发增强猎犬身体机能的药物，就像对待士兵一样，你们想让手上的人形武器更强大，同时，也变得更难控制——”樱内又说。

“恐怕你听到的全是谣言——医疗部过去从未开展过类似的计划，将来也不会有。”  
铳堂耸肩，不以为然地补充道：“再说，如果真有其事，我们刑警的伤亡情况还会像现在这么严重么。”

“——不管怎么样，我都有合理理由把监视官们划为重大嫌疑人，公安局也该进行内部调查才对。”

“那你有什么证据呢？”

“我现在正是要去查出来——因此，希望你能提供我需要的全部档案。”

“这张ID卡就是局长给予的最大权限了，你可以随意搜索我们的医疗和部分刑案资料库。”  
铳堂对着手指，低沉而磁性的声音在这时显示有点讽刺：  
“个人认为这对你的调查已能提供足够帮助了，记得半年前，你还不被允许查询公安局系统呢。樱内副科长。”

“——那么血样的事情。”

“忘了这件事吧。你应该记得，自从防疫所发生那次’意外’，公安局就有权拒绝任何外来机构的采血要求了。即使你们所长亲自来访，呵，我看也未必说得动局长批准你在猎犬们手上扎取血枪的。”铳堂即刻回绝。

樱内没有退缩：“——如果我不带走，只是当场检查呢。”

对方的坚持让铳堂有点头痛：  
“那还是和上次一样，你能说服几位监视官就去说吧。不过样本必须全部销毁才能离开，检查结果也得备案在医疗部的电脑里，涉及敏感数据的，一律不准带走。”

“感谢你的宽容大量。”  
樱内多少有点话中带刺。她站起身，提起箱子，向其余两位微微鞠躬：  
“那么这段时间，请多指教了。”

第二件事：带樱内到公安局鉴定室查资料

“樱内小姐，要喝点水吗？”

副科长坐稳在鉴定室电脑前，立刻投入了工作；随旁的果南递去装了温水的杯子。

樱内回头楞了几秒才展开了温和笑容，“谢谢你。”接过水后，她缓和下自己一直挺着的腰，靠在办公椅上轻叹了一口气。果南感到对方这才从刚才紧张交涉的气氛中松弛下来。

“你还好吗？”果南体贴地询问，“累的话，我可以给你泡点茶。”

樱内摇摇头，反而用探询的眼神打量果南的制服装束和工作牌。

“你是六课的执行官——这么说应该是假释期间的病人吧？”樱内指出，“我记得六课是专与东京都内隔离设施对接的行为治疗部门才对。”

“——是的。”果南用保守的语气回答。“我的色相值还过得去，才有机会来这里。”

“如果能尽快康复就好了。”樱内笑了笑。让人放松的真诚的笑容。“虽然从没和六课打过交道，可我的前辈说过那边似乎挺冷清的——怎么说呢，大部分患者即使假释也不会选择来公安局吧。”

“毕竟能被鉴定为执行官的人本来就少？”  
果南希望自己说的话听起来尽可能满不在乎。

“你会吃惊吗。关于自己竟被判定为执行官？”  
樱内突然问。她温润的琥珀色眼眸里流露出复杂的情感，像是困惑、怜悯与忿懑的混合体。  
“无意冒犯——只是，从三课那宗事件发生后，我一直在想，想我刚才在主管办公室时提过的事情。”  
察觉了自己的失态，她即刻改用婉转的方式继续话题：

“我总觉得西比尔在执行官的选择上未必是正确的。这次意外尤其确证了我的怀疑——只要经过巧妙伪装，罪犯们就能骗过巫女系统，渗入公安局，继而瓦解掉整个社会。”

“你是真心这么想？”

樱内肯定地点点头。

“但你在考虑时会否忽略了一个很重要的前提呢——”

“请说？”

“那就是，执行官必须首先得是一名潜在犯。”

果南说，而她对面的副科长却更困惑了。

“即使因为意志或身体素质过硬之类原因被判定为执行官，但谁也推断不出他们的心会在何时质变，他们的罪恶又会在何时孵化。西比尔选潜在犯们做猎犬，本来就是很冒险的行为，但不代表它一开始的决定就是错误的，也许执行官们的叛变成本本来就在它考虑的范围之内呢？”

“——这种可能性我有考虑过，但是，我更相信自己的直觉。”樱内却没有被说服。  
“西比尔是科学性的顶峰，它制定规则，消除异己，用这套标准连接起一切，但是这种固化的数字可能会遭人利用，这正是我最担心的——”她又顿了顿，语含怜悯，“人很复杂，不是犯罪指数和色相值就可以概括。色相澄清不代表对方一定是好人，反之亦然。企图以绝对科学性统治社会的方法肯定维持不下去的，别说我就很讨厌——”

果南有点被惊到了，她在生活中从未见过一位如此热忱又叛逆的女性，竟试图用一己之见挑战色相值和西比尔系统的权威——而且还是个在政府机构工作的公务员。

“樱内小姐，你的想法还真是危险呢。”不禁笑了起来。

“啊，会吗？”樱内轻轻鼓了鼓自己粉色的脸颊，也噗一声地笑了，“我从小到大都被人这样说呢。”

“这么说你是个危险的东京人咯？”

“嘛嘛，我看松浦小姐也一样吧？”  
——毕竟还说着一口标准的东京腔。

“不。”果南发出两声受伤的笑声。欲言又止，“其实，我是从内浦来的。”

“内浦？”副科长闻言，倒吸了一口气，“你是说，真的内浦，不是现在和外浦新三区合并的内浦町？”

“唔——是说填海之前的那个。我在淡岛居住，但在内浦上学。”

樱内喜出望外：“那我认识一个你的同乡呢。”

“渡边曜。国家跳水队运动员——你知道她吗？”

五分钟后。屏幕上滑动着公安局一课成员的医疗档案，樱内正细心查看文档，做标记，把全部资料下载到呼叫终端里，口中则与身边的候补执行官聊得正热络。

“我太惊讶了，没想到曜居然是松浦小姐的老朋友。”  
她边敲击键盘边说，语气很愉快。

“叫我果南就好了。”候补执行官回答，“我也猜不到你和曜原来那么熟。”——还是在东京一所著名女校音乃木坂中学结识的。

“那么，你就叫我梨子吧，果南桑。”  
樱内回头冲对方一笑，而后想了一下：  
“也许我不该问吧，但是曜，她知道你现在在公安局吗？”

蓝发那位摇头。  
“都五六年没联络过了。”

“这样啊……”樱内梨子显得很抱歉。

果南笑笑，表示不介意：“——如果能痊愈，我出去之后打算把以前的朋友挨个拜访一遍，现在真的很想再看到他们的脸啊。”

工作继续进行了下去。樱内对搜索系统还不完全熟悉，果南时不时回答对方的问题，示范操作，告知一些搜查技巧。对方在三课人事档案上花费了大量时间，期间碾转跋涉过医疗部庞大芜杂的资料库，三个小时后才慢吞吞地进行到五课。午饭时间，副科长只是到餐厅取了奶茶和便当就上楼重新投入到工作中了。果南决定先去休息一会儿。

像是经过设定一样，她的腿自动迈向了第四综合分析室。

门开了，候补执行官见到了一副熟悉的光景：音乐杂志散在茶几上，简易茶水间的磁热炉上放着揭了盖子的铜壶，冷色卤素灯盏朦朦亮地照向了沙发和办公椅，电脑还亮着，白色马克杯挨着键盘，雕着马头的杯柄反着光，不变的还有满室的咖啡与香烟混合的浓郁气味。

可她不在。

果南移步防火楼梯，伸头一看，楼下一根褐色的烟头在空中伸了出来，持烟的手还涂着红色的指甲油。

她抄了逃生通道的楼梯下去，出来后穿过走廊。五米之外，金发的分析官正倚着围栏，在她身上，白衣，黑丝袜，红色高跟鞋，手上的烟，一样不缺。

走近几步，她就听到对方在对着呼叫终端喊话：  
“你听到了吗？——笨蛋，干嘛跑那么远的地方去啊，信号糟透了！”

机器传出的回应沙哑而断续，果南并不能听清是谁，又是在说什么。

“昨晚我问的事情，你考虑得怎么样了？——什么？再说一遍啦！我说——下次长假，我要去霍尔博克斯岛——在墨西哥，听到没！喂、喂——！”

再近几步，对方就开始咆哮了，看来差劲的通信已让她忍无可忍。

“总之你回市区后就马上拨回来！超过七点钟我就不帮你整理一课的案件资料了！再见！”

阳光很猛，小原的金发编成了漂亮的三股辫子，仿佛挑染了浅棕的巧克力色发丝在摆动的发尾中若隐若现，她身上有很多明艳的色彩，金色，白色，鲜红色，略显苍白的皮肤的粉色，与之相反的却是这具身体里的灵魂，暴躁如沸腾的污水，悲观如将死之人，想必跟她那样激烈对峙过争吵过，没人不会对她极端的性情留下深刻印象。她们除了潜在犯的身份就毫无共同点，就像是一条长长公分母线的两端，这给果南留下了第一个问题：在外面的世界，有人会喜欢她吗，有人会喜欢这么不善交际、拒人千里之外的小原鞠莉吗？然后就是第二个，更艰难、也更让人心碎的问题：真有正常人会爱上一位潜在犯吗？

“你吃饭了么？”

果南的声音顺着穿堂的微风送进鞠莉耳里。她投来一个嫌弃的眼神。

“你就非得要打扰我不可么。”

“——前几天聊的事你还没答复呢。”

“我记得已经清清楚楚地拒绝你了。”

“不会给你添麻烦的，被发现的话，我自愿承担所有后果。”

“请回吧，我不会答应的。”  
小原扭头抽烟，烟圈一个接着一个。  
“想碰Dominator？等你把自己搞成真正的执行官了，那把破枪你爱怎么玩就怎么玩，少来烦我。”

果南哑然失笑：“你以为我是淡岛神啊？色相爱高爱低随我选？有这种能力，我也不会被关在这里啦。”

“谁管你。”  
小原双手插袋，懒洋洋地叼着烟，往楼上爬去。

果南不动声色地跟在她身后。决定转移话题：

“你知道防疫所派了个调查员来吗？”

鞠莉止住脚步。“不知道，怎么了。”

“我今早都在陪她，一个叫樱内梨子的副科长。”果南说，“她在查饭田那件事，可能会要求公安局人员全体抽血。”

“爱抽不抽。”小原不以为然，又说，“你要是怕自己出事，那大可不必，牛头犬的代谢周期是72个小时，有多少成分都他妈的早就排出去了。”

“我不是在担心自己——而是，嗯，我也想不通是为什么。”

果南含糊地应付着，思绪滑过四小时前那间窗明几净的主管室，椅子上激昂陈词着的有着酒红色长发的女性。她尚未琢磨出到底该把樱内推理中的哪一点说出来，每项指控和推测都足够凶险，可能让公安局人事结构发生地震，影响它运转的地基，尤其是针对监视官们的揣测，激进分子，自我满足，强壮的狗，这些字眼像钩子一样紧紧地抓住了某份记忆：当时，就在距她现在站着的地方不足二十米的通道里，小原鞠莉背抵着墙，鼻息混进她的呼吸，逐字逐句，咬牙切齿地控诉着两位监视官的恶行，为她们塑造了这么一个形象：冷血卑鄙，滥杀无辜，见钱眼开，道德感淡漠，为别人的生活招来无穷尽的灾难。刚开始，果南以为那只是分析官幼稚的口头报复，可今早樱内的说话却使她动摇了：小原认识希和绘里的时间远比她长，难道她的说辞就没有一点是真的吗？

“——只是觉得她这样强硬干预公安局的事务似乎很不妙。”

“她有本事就把这里拆了啊，谁怕谁。”  
小原干笑几声，继续往上走。  
“反正今天东条希不在，没有长官的指令，六课不会接受外来人员的调查协助申请，这是铁则。除非她拿局长来压吧。”

“东条前辈？她去哪了。”

“跟着一课滚去郊区查案了，哼，在她脑里除了一课、一课还是一课，这边的工作就知道推给我们。天杀的混蛋。”鞠莉碎碎念地骂着那位不在场的紫发监视官，怒发冲冠。

算了，不能在分析官气在头上的时候再加一把火。于是果南跟上去，大声说了另一件事：

“那你到底要不要跟我去吃饭，我去看了菜单，A餐厅有泡菜牛肉饭套餐，真诚推荐，它真是美味极了。”

“你神经病？”小原鞠莉立马扭过头，她的皮肤像过电般起了一身的疙瘩。“泡菜，上帝，那玩意儿简直不是人吃的。”

“为什么……那个饭很好吃啊。”  
候补执行官半饷才反应过来：“原来你不爱吃泡菜？”

“别跟我提这几个字，蠢货，还有你们日本人那发酵过的全是丝的豆子，更恶心，我连它们的名字都不想听到，太恶心了。”

果南听出对方说的是纳豆，而且分析官还像碰到了致命毒菌一样脸色发白地抱着臂往上跑了几步，仿佛一只受惊的小兔子。这让果南灵机一动。

“我倒是想到一个好主意，分析官小姐。”  
她大步跑上楼梯，拦在了小原跟前，像那天深夜一样围堵住她。  
“——一物换一物，你帮我，我以后都不提你厌恶的食物了，怎么样？”

“你他妈的不要玩火！”小原尖锐地说。野生动物露出了獠牙。  
“我警告过你，使用Dominator会有一定几率导致猎犬色相剧增，不知多少执行官因为迈不过这道坎而被遣返，后来更因色相高居不下而只能终身监禁，这等于直接被判死刑了你懂不懂。”

“我又不能出勤，也没有罪犯让我去制裁，哪来条件让我能真正使用它？”  
果南迅速扫视了一下四周，将她轻轻推到了墙角边。  
“我只是想看一眼，这不是什么难事吧——”

“就你那看一眼——你他妈的知道我要帮你擦多少屁股吗，要伪造通行芯卡，做假指模和眼膜，用高环磁场弱化枪身自带的传感器，不然它就无法开启，事后还得黑进保安系统抹除走廊和枪械室的监控录像。操，我还不如眼睁睁看着你端一盆泡菜在我面前吃下去呢！”

“好啊，现在就跟我到餐厅去，看着我把那碟泡菜牛肉全吃了呗——”果南说着就抓住鞠莉的手腕往下走，对方发出一声短促的尖叫，脸色越发苍白。

“放开我！你这蠢狗！”  
鞠莉拼命捶着果南的肩，谁知对方反倒多搭了一只手上来，抓得更紧。  
“用这种弱智的激将法逼我也没用！我绝不做会给东条希添麻烦的事！”

“——为了不让前辈发现，你才更要帮忙善后不是？”她认为自己此刻肯定很不要脸，“你若不管我，我就会偷监视官的ID卡，我会粘着容易心软的执行官让他们为我开路，我还会拿到火警用斧头砸向枪械室的金属门，然后像头野猪一样闯进去——”

“住口！”小原几乎要疯了。她突然一脚踩空，伴随着高声的尖叫摔在果南身上，执行官慌张地撑着墙壁，一手用力拽着她，提着分析官的腰把她扯进自己怀里，才避免了两人从楼梯上直摔下地的危险。

情形变成了这样：鞠莉惊魂未定，脸色苍白，额冒冷汗，脚尖仅仅挨着地，全身体重的支撑都落在果南的左臂上，头贴在她衬衫第一颗纽扣的旁边，双手僵硬，却抓住了果南的皮带，不同寻常的声音在她耳里嗡嗡回响，扑咚，扑咚，比她颤抖的呼息要快，又比她的斥责要温柔，一秒后她才意识到，那是面前这位候补执行官雷鸣般的心跳——

“……小原？”潮热的嗓音盖过她胸口的鸣叫，“没事吧？”

“……放开我。”

这声虚弱的命令招致了反效果。执行官粗声粗气地哼了个“不”，把自己另一只手也抬了起来，双手圈在鞠莉腰上，抱紧她，压着她，用手臂将她的身体，她的胸口和头推向自己，仿佛这种紧紧相贴的姿势还不够让她满意。

“除非你答应我。”

“……不要。”

鞠莉缩起手，倔强地昂着头，试图在她们身体间挖开一条缝隙，可执行官无声阻止了她，把她的肩膀和头带得更近，同时靠近的还有烟臭和香水的气味，现在她们的距离只有几厘米，说话的呼息混在一起。鞠莉抗议着，倔强却涨红的脸却因为按在她后脑勺上的手而一直无法离开果南的肩膀，对方低沉温厚的声音经过锁骨传了出来，兴高采烈地震荡她的鼓膜。

“那我们今天中午谁都别想走了。”果南哼哼道。

“你这人到底要不要脸！”

“一个潜在犯的脸皮能不厚么。”她们在柑橘和雪茄的气味中交换着眼神，饱含厌恶、挑衅、和突如其来的炙热，她因为捕捉到这头难以驯服的动物的致命弱点而燃起了始料未及的征服欲，“我时间多得是，我可以在你耳边详详细细地念一本泡菜菜谱大全，还可以教你怎么种黄豆、怎么用恰当的温度和菌种发酵这些豆子，让它们变成你最讨厌的那种粘粘糊糊浑身拉丝的样子。”

“不许说！”小原看起来快要吐了。“够了！给我听好，我绝不会帮你接触Dominator，但是——”

“但是——？”

“真枪是不可能的。我顶多能帮你登入模拟练习机器。”她投降了。又一次。“我听说虚拟情景库上周进行了大升级，视觉逼真度和任务难度大幅提升，几乎能以假乱真。那应该能满足你的好奇心了吧，特工绍特小姐。”她讽刺道。  
果南双眼闪了闪：“真的？”

“但所有后果由你自己负责，听到没。”她强硬地强调，“好了。放手。”

可果南的手还没开始动，便有一个通话请求接进了呼叫终端。未登录人员的呼叫，弹出的来电信息照片框里仅是一片空茫的灰。她疑惑地用声控开启通讯，俨然忘了怀中还抱着一头怒近极限的猫。通讯界面展开了，随即一把既清新又陌生的嗓音从波形图纹里漫出来，带着焦虑和担忧：

“——喂。我是樱内。果南桑，你现在在哪里？”

果南的心提到了嗓子眼。

“我刚吃完午饭，怎么了？”  
她撒谎了。心虚地往下看一眼，鞠莉蛰人的眼神猛地刺了上来。

“抱歉打扰你午休了，但请你现在马上来鉴定室一趟吧。”

“我有些关于六课的问题想问你——”

五分钟后。果南带着左脸一个鲜红的巴掌印子，急匆匆地走进了鉴定室。

樱内几乎合不住自己的下颌：“天哪，你的脸是怎么一回事？”

“……被猫挠的。”

“这很明显不是猫爪能造成的痕迹吧？”樱内的嘴角抽了抽，她从办公椅起身，自包里翻出一袋湿纸巾。“我先帮你冰敷，这么红，待会就会肿起来的。”

“不用了，这点小事情。”

虽想拒绝，但还是被固执的樱内副科长拉去了茶水间。她把湿巾泡在满满一杯冰水里，将就着替粗心的执行官做了紧急处理。果南带着久违的感激感对她好好道了谢，却对自己是如何胆大包天地围堵金发分析官，如何得寸进尺地借机把她紧搂近身，又如何在软磨硬泡威逼利诱之下得到对方答应帮忙的承诺——而后禁锢解开三秒不到，小原就用自己的怒火和带着烟味的纤纤细手给执行官的脸蛋留下一记重重的耳光——只字不提。樱内梨子也很识趣地放过了她。

“我是猫派，自己也养，但肉垫这么大，形状跟人手不相上下的猫，我还真的没见过。”樱内干巴巴地调侃了一路，琥珀色的眼睛狐疑又八卦地扫过果南仍在发红的脸，“下次你该把它带来让我瞧瞧。”

“……”  
身高1米63，胸围88，体重47公斤，的确是只巨型大猫；白色皮毛，金色眼睛，高傲优雅的体态，一对锋利的爪，大概属于一类血统名贵的波斯品种吧。  
“如果我能抓住她的话。”

“所以是个女生？”樱内脑里的红灯一闪一闪。对百合八卦的灵敏嗅觉让她迅速竖起了耳朵。“噢，果南桑，请务必说详细点。工作那么枯燥，我们总得需要点娱乐不是？”

“下次吧。”果南咳了两声，刷开鉴定室的门。“话说回来。你要问六课的什么事？”

——不过按照小原刚才（咬牙切齿、盛气凌人地）叮嘱的，如果樱内打算涉足六课的机密信息，试图从执行官口中撬出对长官们有害的内幕，松浦就必须闭紧自己的嘴了。

“你来公安局两个多月了，那对你们课系的监视官们熟悉吗？”  
樱内谨慎地开口。  
“不是指日常的为人处事，而是指人事档案、医疗资料、他们以前经手的案件，你有看过么？”

来了。

“我不太清楚。”果南装出一副无知又困惑的表情，摇摇头，“我在公安局做的都是整理旧文件，泡茶递水，帮长官打印泡菜菜谱之类的无聊工作而已。”

“那你先看看这个——”  
樱内深吸一口气，操作触控板，从快捷任务菜单上移出几份.rep格式文件，按下回车键。

东条希的证件照从屏幕上跳了出来，果南瞪大了眼，最先让她吃惊不是下方正在生成的资料，而是照片本身：脸颊圆润，轮廓柔美，年轻天真，端庄恬静，笑容暗含狡黠，不是卷发，而是普通的长直发，梳成两股辫子垂在她黑色的制服后，她的年龄绝不会超过二十五，很可能是刚入职时拍的照片，只是在旧档案上一直不曾更改。

而后铅黑色的日文字体与医疗术语如下坠的数字瀑布般迅速成型。她看到了。这份惊讶突如其来，不加掩饰——她几乎当场惊叫出声。

色相值那一栏标注着一个闻所未闻的数字。不是足以处死犯罪者的300，不是执行官最常见的均值160，更不是分割正常人与潜在犯的80——而是0。

“0”，一只空洞的独眼，无声地嘲笑着她，这个漆黑的平均数值下所附的表格中，显示了这位监视官多年来在各种出击行动和医疗定期检测得来的记录数字从没改变，全是这个乏味的“0”，数条颜色各异的记录线在坐标轴底部集成一条犀利的直线，一动不动，像一张死人才会拥有的心电图表。

“看来你也没料到你们的监视官会这么优秀。”  
樱内观察着果南的反应，她细眯自己的眼，对对方真心实意的震惊感到满意：如果能成功动摇候补执行官的组织归属感，对她接下来的搜查将很有好处。  
“优秀得简直有点恐怖了。”

“——这会意味着什么吗？”  
果南惴惴不安地问。小原说过的话此刻毫无预兆地成真了。

“嘛。谁知道呢……也许是天生异禀，也许是药物抑制，甚至某种神经性过敏反应导致的情感淡漠或色相低感症，或者更麻烦的——”  
一次停顿。樱内转动着手中的笔，眼神往上，像是希望果南代替自己回答这个问题。

“——她也许干脆就是个免罪体格者。但这种人，我听科长说过，十有八九都是在逃中的罪犯，而且也从未见过这种彻底归零全无波动的案例。”

果南倒吸一口凉气：“——不可能。执行官也罢了，可监视官不一样，西比尔不会放怀有犯罪心态的人在这个重要的职位上的。”

“你真的那么认为？”  
樱内干笑了两声。  
“恰恰相反，过往的案例表明了拥有这种异常体质的人一般聪明却激进，总是企图改革社会，不择手段。我虽不完全信任西比尔的科学，但这数字依然从侧面证明了东条长官的独特，即使我不确定是指好的方面还是坏的方面。”

“那她也是六课的长官，跟出现三课的事故有什么关系？”

“这位监视官就像个浪人，搜索显示她曾多次出现在其它课系的会议人员登记表里，自从五年前被调到六课后就一直如此了。上个月初，她才帮三课处理了一件金融罪案，全程参与，一点不漏，指挥别家的猎犬出动时毫不含糊。再说——她和那边的一位叫南小鸟的监视官，高中均在音乃木坂女校就读，前后辈关系，我看是熟悉得很。”

“好吧。你有你的道理，可我依然看不出其中有什么联系。”  
果南皱眉。她已经架起警戒心了。

“如果有联系，我会把它找出来的——”  
樱内显得很自信。  
“不过在此之前，我想见见这位监视官。你能给我带路吗？”

“前辈她外出查案了，不知什么时候才回。”

“那这位呢？你应该能为我找到她吧？”

看到屏幕上又一幅跳出的图像，果南的瞳孔猛地收缩了。

那是一份加密档案，由于权限问题无法打开，但她却清楚见到信息简介框正中那张白种混血儿的脸——那是小原鞠莉的医疗文件。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

21

跟随樱内梨子的工作进行得举步维艰。

这两天，副科长带着她的铝合金小箱走遍了公安局所有课系的指挥室，不是遇着刑警全体出动的情况，就是被监视官们用或强硬或委婉的语气拒绝，唯有绚濑绘里所在的七课干脆地同意了对方抽血的请求。检查结果正常，没有药物反应，没有异常合成物残留，精英还是精英，潜在犯还是潜在犯。

低效，草率，鲁莽又毫无意义的工作程序。果南想。虽然禁药排出至少需要三天，但这种大面积人员漏检下进行的抽调根本不可能形成有价值的数据，如果按她的理论，监视官就是最大的嫌疑人，那就更不可能同意她的要求了吧，谁会蠢到自己往枪口上撞呢。

花了四十分钟她们才从绚濑绘里热情好客的巧克力式挽留中脱出，当时已经是夜晚八点。

“今天也辛苦果南桑了。”  
电梯内，樱内边查看电酯平板屏边礼貌地说。

“不客气。”

“那你们监视官查案回来的话请马上通知我。”樱内眯起眼，“还有那位分析官——”

“当然。我见到她们就会告诉你。”果南干笑两声，“那我告辞了。”

与这位副科长相处真是非同一般的辛苦啊。

昨天虽然用分析官忙于整理一课资料这种既是事实又是塘塞的借口敷衍了过去，阻止了对方找寻小原鞠莉的企图，但面对樱内不屈不挠的追问，果南却差点连鞠莉的真实色相值都说了出来。

只是小原的医疗资料竟会是比监视官档案更机密的存在。这点让她万料不到。

对比之下，东条希当初赋予她的访客权限就明显要更高，至少果南在搜索鞠莉相关的资料时基本畅通无阻，但她思考不出希这样做的原因，更破解不了监视官自身的谜团，那个数字，那个“0”。

——去问问看吧。

果南带着满脑子的疑问走向了第四综合分析室。

奇怪的是，门开后，她竟看到了金发分析官，对方在茶几上搭着双腿，悠闲地吃蜜瓜。悬浮屏幕上正播放着本世纪20年代的美国真人秀节目，画质模糊，色彩陈旧，镜头一切，出现了烈日下的威尼斯水城，女模特选手们穿着古典欧陆宫廷服装，簇拥着男模拍摄时装照片。

“你在啊？”果南对她打招呼，“今天是休假吗，早上都没见到你。”  
——不但小原鞠莉，连东条希和优木杏树都不知所踪，除了果南，其余六课成员都像预知到地震的青蛙一样逃离了水洼。

小原回过头，眼睛越过左边肩膀盯着来客，一言不发又扭了回去。

“行吧。你不想看到我。但樱内副科长可是很想会一会你呢。”

小原的回答很简洁：“拒绝她。”

“三分钟前我才在电梯里答应别人，一旦发现你的行踪就会马上通知她。”

“很好。你去说吧，只是你再也别想得到你的模拟训练了，臭渔民。”

又一个不明就里的外号。“那好啊。我来给你说说中午吃的饭怎么样，辣泡菜炒年糕，泡菜炸虾寿司卷，最后就是一大碗的泡菜雪糕，还有……”

“闭嘴。傻瓜。”鞠莉气哼哼地。“再说我就给你脸上再来一巴掌了。”

果南听话地合了口，溜到沙发旁边，坐在扶手上。小原见状动作很大地缩到了坐垫的另一头，不悦的表情爬上她的脸。屏幕上，白人女模单薄的嘴唇在镜头里一闪而过，风笛吹奏的背景乐中夹杂着海鸥尖锐的叫声。

“我在电脑上设置了偷窥插件，发现樱内今天下午在一个标记着section1的CCA加密协议档案夹里找到了更多资料。”果南低声陈述着，“东条前辈在一课时调查过的案件、制裁的犯人、参与制定过的行动决策书等等，而且全被允许下载，我不清楚她怎么会有那么大的权限，拜此所赐，她现在基本认定前辈是位特殊类型的反社会人格障碍患者了，她还扬言说要通过G19弹劾条款来起诉她。”

“她没说错。”小原眼睛斜过来，“一课时期的东条希就是个无情无义的杀戮机器，只不过后来才变得像个人一点而已。”

“这么说现在的前辈跟以前完全不一样？”

“不然她怎么会把你带来这里，处处关照你，就是为了弥补自己过去无意识犯下的错误啊。”

果南抿抿嘴：“那你打算怎么办。任樱内继续查下去？这样不止东条前辈，可能别的监视官也会有麻烦的。”

“那也是他们自找的。”

“……我真搞不懂你是怎么一回事。有时你那么在乎前辈，有时又像恨不得她被人五马分尸，你到底是喜欢她还是讨厌她啊。”

“让人困惑该的是你才对，居然去维护一个击毙了自己亲属的监视官。”小原一阵冷笑。“现在你知道了，东条希当时正是一种病态心理下作出了制裁，你正确的做法就该像樱内一样，收集证据去起诉她，起诉她不具备制裁者资格，还要责令西比尔的命员失当，刑警心理审查程序不透明，故意隐瞒等等，罪名要多少有多少。”

“好了。我知道你想说什么，可我不会这样做的。”果南没有接招。

“说得倒是好听。”

“我不想再把自己困在一堆早已无可挽回的悲剧里。”果南低下头，在屏幕投下的浅橘色光芒中摩擦着手指，“如果我认为前辈应该被原谅，那又有什么不可以呢。”

小原没做声，只是挖起蜜瓜肉塞进嘴里，一脸的厌烦。

“那你的理由又是什么。”果南打破沉默。

“听不懂。”

“你为什么讨厌她。”

“原因我早就告诉过你了。”

“你那时在撒谎。”

“我没有。操。”小原不悦，“你就不能管管自己的好奇心，别让它像只蟋蟀一样到处跳吗？”

“那好。既然你不说，就当默认了：其实你很爱她，对不对？”

“我没有。”  
小原的语气听起来已经在愤怒边缘了。

“你诋毁她们，只是因为你妒嫉。”  
果南却没停下来，电流在她嘴里噼啪作响，她无法控制自己不吐出这些充满攻击性的话。  
“身为潜在犯，你妒嫉违反规则却能逍遥法外的社会精英，身为前辈的暗恋者，你妒嫉她的情人，才会肆无忌惮地中伤对方，编造谣言，这归根结底不过是你幼稚的报复而已——”

“你到底有完没完！”  
小原不再压抑自己的愤怒，她丢下手中的东西，走到果南跟前揪住她的领子，恶狠狠地笑了：“我他妈的才不爱她，我巴不得明早起来就能看到东条希横死街头的新闻呢！对一个伪装成圣母来接近我的女人，对一个明明是我救了她性命，却在苏醒过来后依旧选择了绚濑绘里作为恋人的卑鄙的女人，这种没用又自大的婊子，我会喜欢她才奇怪了！”

对方的凶恶使果南彻底清醒了。她看进鞠莉的眼里，那双浅色的眼眸流转着痛苦和悲哀。愧疚感在那刻填满了执行官的胸口，可她已经不能收回前面说的话了。

“她差点就没命了。在五年前。”  
小原苍白地、冰冷地吼着，完全不给倾听者一个提问的机会。  
“要不是我让爸爸派在京都分部的直升机竭而不舍地追踪她到电波屏蔽区，呵呵，就她那样子，那被暴徒用手雷炸了整只左手，头部受重击，肚子不知中了几颗子弹还倒在重金属污染排水渠里、这恶心的丧家犬一般的样子，她他妈的怎么可能活得下来？就凭绚濑绘里在旁边哭得呼天抢地就能让她起死回生吗！”

“我救了她，我让人用了最好的技术把她从死神手里夺了回来，还给她重铸了一只完美无缺的生化义肢，而她是怎么报答我？妈的，两个月后她康复了，与绚濑绘里一起回到公安局，我就知道她们重新于好了。可希还试图隐瞒我，假装她跟绘里还是之前那种疏离陌生的关系，可最后我拆穿了她：我永远忘不了自己第一次黑进安保系统，在监控录像里目击到她们在公安局每个角落里发情时的样子。这种忘恩负义的女人，还不如干脆死了好！”

小原用力推开果南，走回刚才的位置上坐下，她双手托着头，深长的呼吸伴随鼻腔的杂音从她口中冲出来，盖过了屏幕上咧着大嘴的年轻人们发出的笑声。

“到最后她做什么都是为了她——”

小原发出痛苦而沙哑的声音。

“她为她挡下那一枪，为了她留在公安局，留在我身边，以我的健康为筹码跟我爸爸讨价还价，她没有一件事是真心为我做的，连当初接手我的档案也是——你知道么，她是我家人安排好的，为了拯救我分崩离析的人生而被派来的使者，一个装饰着圣光的傀儡。我爸爸害怕失去我，因此他怎么都得找出一把安全锁来铐着我，防止我伤害自己。于是八年前，24岁，色相值为0的东条希，检察考试超过750分的优等生，就被赋予了这个任务。她不知感情为何物，却装作一位循循善诱的天使，笑脸迎人地出现在我面前，让我以为自己见到了光。但如今我才发现，原来真正的奇迹是不存在的。”

“当初她不过是模仿真实人类的模样来接触我，可能直到现在，她都还是这样——从来，从来，不管她是否拥有一颗真正的心，我都不会成为她喜欢的人。”

她积压在头皮上的手指隐隐发着抖，胸口因为岩浆般涌流的恨意而燥热不已，连声音都抹上了阴沉疯狂的色彩：

“她要结婚了，她赢了，可我却完蛋了，那次之后，我的色相值飙得比以前更高，一只脚踏进了地狱，每天都在被迫接受她的虚情假意和绝情的拒绝中撕裂自己。如果说我跟其他潜在犯有什么不同的地方，那就是我早就不再期待色相降低，恢复为自由身的将来了，相反地，我却在等待一次兑现西比尔的预言的机会，一个让潜在犯蜕变成罪人的时刻，这么多年，我在隔离机构内忍气吞声、苟延残喘地活着，就是为了遇到这么一个独一无二的受害者——我要杀了她。”

“总有一天我一定要杀了她。”

“……那，要我帮忙吗？”

果南尴尬地清了清嗓子，眼神飘到屏幕上，节目正在进行评审环节。她顶着对方针刺般的眼神解释：

“唔。你以前帮了我很多，你告诫我堤防东条希，替我注射感冒药，提醒我被坏人暗算了……我也得回报点什么给你，呃，要是谋杀计划里用得上我，请一定不要客气。毕竟她也是伤害过我的亲人的凶手。”

小原冷笑：“你的大脑是被裙带菜卷住了吗。蠢货。”

“好吧。我的确脑袋不灵光。”  
果南勉强地挤出一丝笑容，看向小原，对方纤弱的手正大力抹过那双金色的眼睛。候补执行官小心地把身体横移过去，屁股挨在沙发垫子上，语气温柔：  
“你还好吗。”

“别坐过来。”

“就几分钟。扶手太窄了，我坐得屁股都要裂成两瓣了。”

小原翻白眼。她抄起没吃完的蜜瓜，连勺子一起丢进垃圾桶。  
“很好。这儿都是你的了。我要走了。”

“啊？喂，那我跟你一起回去。”  
果南急忙拿着外套站起来。

“你很烦耶，是跟屁虫吗，要我拿瓶杀虫剂喷你才肯走？”

果南叽咕道：“我就是要现在回去，你管的着我。”

“潜在犯真的没一个正常人，你就是十足十的受虐狂，没人刻薄你两句就不舒服。”

“唉。好了。我是，你说什么我都认了，行了吧。”果南投降。“那现在可以走了吗？”

“变态。”

小原调头走出去，果南即刻跟进，她们一前一后穿过走廊，直到防火楼梯，果南才发现外面正下着暴雨，风声裹挟着树叶狂舞的噪音扑进了走廊，潮湿的水汽打在她们的脸上。

果南冲她喊：“下雨啊。你带伞了么。”

小原却头都不回，双手插袋地走下楼梯，她抽出烟和火柴盒，正想点火，谁知一阵大风卷过，把无硫火柴上虚弱的火光吹灭了，她骂了一声，减缓脚步，又挖出一根火柴，却划不着，她扔掉它，又抽出了一根，咬着烟嘴的齿间不断骂骂咧咧。

这时“啪嚓”一声，悦耳清亮的声音，出现在了空气里。

她抬起头。看到一串火苗，暖黄色的火苗，被护在手掌下，在招摇潮湿的气流里颤颤巍巍，缓缓向她走来。

果南把一只银色的打火机移近了她。

“嘿。你可以用这个。”

鞠莉疑神疑鬼地退后一步，免得自己在看到执行官手中那抹银色时表现得过于惊诧：

“什么玩意儿。你抽烟的？”

果南翻白眼：“烟什么的我才不碰呢。”

“不抽就不要随身带这种东西。拿来。”

没等果南反应过来，鞠莉便上前吹灭火机上细小的光芒，将它夺过来，而后自顾自地靠近墙根，挡着风点燃了烟，吸入，呼出长长的一口气，饱含厌恶，又如释重负。她沉下眼神，观察手上的火机，最普通廉价不过的涡轮火机，半个巴掌大小的银色机身干干净净，惨白的灯光与铁灰的墙倒映其上，它没有图案或刻印，连厂牌也没有，更别提像东条希送的礼物那般精细浮夸的雕刻了，估计是拜托监视官们带进来的。

眼见分析官沉浸在烟雾的世界里，果南撇撇嘴，移开一步，靠在铁扶手上。转角位置，利于防守，反正她是不会让这只猫在这种坏天气里闯进暴雨中的。

又是第四支烟。小原才允许自己放松警惕，席地而坐。她缩在墙边，手中无意识地重复着开关火机盖子的动作，啪嚓，啪嚓。

“说来好笑。上次希被车撞了，我去看她时说了这么一句话：就像幸运会显示三次一样，灾难也会兆示三次，出现了不想看，看了也不说，说了也不听，然后就是灭亡。如果她再插手其他课系的案件，下一次肯定必死无疑。”

心痛的感觉随着回忆一同回来了。她用掌根抵着额头，企图一种痛转移掉另一种：

“然后你想她怎么回答我？她说因为遇到绘里亲，她花光了这辈子所有的好运，而为了留在她身边，不管多少灾难她都会击败它。哈，看她那洋洋得意的嘴脸，连那件病号服的洁白都让我愤怒。她故意的。她就是那么喜欢伤害我。仿佛在以此为乐，之后又用尽花招把我哄回来，却偏偏不肯接受我。我总该学懂一课的，东条希固然可恨，但更该讨厌的人，却是她的未婚妻。要是她不存在，就不会把希从我手中抢走了。”

果南注视着墙壁，一言不发。暴雨就和暴躁的猫儿一样让她不安。

“——所以，以下是我给你的第二个忠告了，松浦候补执行官。只此一次，过后我就不会再说。”

鞠莉关上火机，语调严肃，这使得果南将视线移了过来。

“以前的东条希的确冷血又可恶，但这也不是她能控制的，色相免疫，情感缺失，那都是她18岁一次意外后接受脑部手术带来的副作用。然而反观另一位长官——”

小原拿下烟，眯起双目，眼神锐利。

“反观绚濑绘里，她的简历却精彩得多了，没准连东条希也没察觉睡在她枕边的会是怎么样的一个人。”

“这是什么意思。”  
果南吃了一惊，她四下观察无人后走近了分析官，在白烟缭绕的甜味中压低声音：  
“难道你想说连绚濑前辈身上也有见不得光的秘密吗？”

“你去查一下她的色相纪录就知道了。登进人事科的数据库里搜索职前医疗档案，从管家机器人处转进来的诊断数据，尤其是19岁到22岁这段时间。”

小原脸上咧开一丝诡谲的微笑。她压下手指，火机跳出灼灼火光。

“我保证你会在上面发现意外惊喜的。”

22

00:48

樱内梨子行入电梯，按下一楼的按钮。门关了。电梯开始下行。

她站在梯厢的最里侧，在摄像头下维持着端正的站姿，她的手中依旧提着箱子，只是腕上的通讯设备换回了樱花色的私人用腕表。她把公安局呼叫终端谨慎地揣在内衬口袋里，对今天收获的情报感到满意。

电梯这时停在了六楼。门开了。金发的监视官从黑暗中现身，看到彼此的她和樱内同时露出了惊讶的表情：  
“樱内小姐？好巧啊。是要回家了吗？”

“对啊。你呢，工作到那么晚？”  
樱内微笑着回应。

“没办法。我要看的资料堆得要比高加索山还要高了。”  
绘里按下关门键，从口袋里拿出一只棱柱形的棕色纸盒，递给樱内：  
“吃吗？黑巧克力，很提神的。”

“不用了。谢谢你。”

“嘛。毕竟是酒心的，你也不一定会喜欢。”  
绘里笑着收回手，抖出两颗暗褐色方块，像药片一样塞入嘴，咀嚼起来。

“你还真喜欢吃巧克力呢。”

晚上见面时对方也一直在喝可可饮料，吃巧克力流浆馅饼。摄入如此多高糖分甜食，身材却保持得极好，看来刑警真是一种体力高耗型的职业。

“从母亲身上继承的坏习惯，小时候她就是用加了伏特加的热巧克力来叫我起床的。”

金发监视官的双颊浮起让人难以信任却闪亮帅气的微笑，有鉴于此，樱内也不打算相信她所说的话。又吃了两颗，绘里收回盒子，解松领带，她把不成形的温莎结扯到锁骨以下，露出一条细长白皙的脖子，还有脖子上一圈以羽翅同星辰组成的纹身。黑色的纹路在咽喉下方交叉，盘旋向下，伸进领结下方。窥视到这一幕的樱内马上移开了视线，仿佛看到了什么不该看的东西，余光里，她注意到绘里正从衣领下捞出什么东西，戴在了手指上。

一枚银戒。毋庸置疑。还是戴在左手无名指上的。这位监视官已经结婚了？不对，记得对方的资料上的婚姻状况栏可是填了“未婚”的啊。樱内开始迅速回忆昨天浏览过的人事档案。

“对了。你打算怎么回去？”  
绘里的声音把樱内从思绪中拉出来。她边说边调整着戒指的方向，仿佛还没习惯它所带来的束缚。

“唔。坐夜班车吧。”

“外面下暴雨呢。你确定要这样走？”

“下雨了？”樱内有点讶异。整夜都关在鉴定室里埋头搜查，她没留意外面的天气。

“要我送你回家吗？”绘里像是想起什么似的，移步电梯控制板旁边，抬手按下了B2层，地下停车场。然后是调笑的语调：“怎么样？反正我家里也没人，我可以迟点回去。”

“真的吗？”

“你想来我家喝杯茶都可以。”绘里迎前两步，伸手撑在梨子头侧，一字一句都充满了狡猾的魅力。“我们可以坐下谈谈手头上的案件。对两个工作狂来说，不会有比这更浪漫的休息方式了。”

“你才刚订婚就邀别的女孩子去自己家里，不大好吧？”  
樱内歪了歪头，笑容玩味。娱乐意义上说，她对女性之间暧昧的小伎俩非常受用，可在这个时间，这种场合，这位对象，组合在一起就有点奇怪了。

“我们也可以换个地方，我知道有家不错的店，坐落东京湾边，很舒适，很安静……讨论工作的绝佳场所。如何？”

“如果只是送我回家的话，那就麻烦你了。”  
樱内圆滑地拒绝了。她的目光越过绘里的肩，看向停在一楼、徐徐打开的电梯门，身体却没走出去的打算。

“不客气。”绘里笑了。

停车场阴气森森，机油气味与灰尘随着沉闷的空气包围过来，泛蓝的灯光照在布满铁锈的地板上。绘里的车停在一座废弃的机车升降臂前，酒红色的斯林菲德型复刻英产轿车，复古的外形在工业化的金属感中显得格格不入。监视官取出卡匙，配对密码，伴随一声轻微的“咔哒”，车厢里的灯亮了起来。

“请。”绘里绅士地打开后座车门，笑着靠在车窗上说，“抱歉啊。副驾驶座本来更合适像你这么漂亮的女士，只是不凑巧有人坐了。”

樱内下意识看向对方提及的座位，她在玻璃光滑的弧形反光后捕捉到所谓“乘客”的身影，分别是黑色和白色，一对像是熊又像是兔子的毛绒玩具。樱内道谢后就坐了上车。绘里替她把门关上。绕到左边的驾驶座入座，启动引擎，驶离停车场，开进了暴雨之中。

“雨比我想象的还大。”绘里吹了声口哨，谨慎地控制着方向盘。悬在空调口上的橙色通讯界面正显示最优驾驶路线。樱内报出的目的地距公安局至少有25分钟车程，在暴雨的环境下，车速控制得比平时缓慢，现在起码也要半小时才能到达。  
“要喝点什么吗，冰箱里有果汁和汽水。别客气。”她又说。

樱内想了想，道谢后开启了前座背上安装着的便携冰柜的上盖，寒气漫了出来，外形各异的瓶罐挤在浅蓝色的光芒中，显然这些内容物里不止软性饮料，两瓶密封完好的高度预调酒赫然在列。梨子把罐子搬出搬入，检查着冰柜内壁，最后推脱了一句这里没有她喜欢喝的饮品，就关闭了盖子。

监视官开了音乐，贝斯与萨克斯合奏的一首《Bladder Runner》，上世纪90年代的老爵士。

“如果不是在暴风雨中，在行进中的轿车内，这儿的环境也挺适合谈公事的。”  
樱内笑着夸赞道。这倒不是在说谎，看这舒适的真皮座椅，满车玫瑰的清香，舒适的音乐，冰镇过的酒水，一切都像是为了诱捕漂亮女孩子准备的诱饵。倒后镜下挂着的一对紫色御守，在车子的转弯中微微摇晃。“我的确有个棘手的问题需要请教你的专业意见——而且能给我答案的人，就只有你，绚濑监视官。”

“请说。”绘里大方地同意了。

“我正在想该怎么开口呢，如果你至少能开启自动驾驶的话，我马上就能告诉你了，害你驾车途中分神就不好了。”

“宝贝，用自动驾驶很容易被人入侵控制系统的，还是在这种天气底下。我们很可能会被黑客带到阴沟里去，摔得连骨头都不剩。”绘里坏笑着，将驾驶系统设置为半自动状态。“我想这该足够保证你安全了。”

“唔。谢谢你。”樱内微笑的下半张脸映在倒后镜里。汽车驶入一条隧道，雨刷在短暂的解放中奋力清理着雨滴，在玻璃上画出一对洁净的扇形。灯光在窗外飞快地掠过，迅速消失在隧道的出口之后。

“我只是想请你解释一下自己的色相记录而已，相信这应该不难吧。”

“怎么了吗？”  
“你的色相很特别。不管对你重复几次我在资料里看到的数据，它都还是那么让人吃惊。”  
樱内试探道。“十数年来，包括家用诊断仪在内的记录中，你的色相多次出现剧烈波动，最高的一次甚至到达了298，不足24小时就跌到了80以下，这降幅也是够吓人的了。”

“是有点可怕呢。”

“所以，你到底是那种情况？单纯性情绪导向型心理结构？杏仁体容积天生异常导致的多尖峰震颤？遗传性高恶心脏病引发的色相癫痫？或者你能给点别的解释？”

“那你怎么想，樱内小姐。”监视官眯起她蓝色的眼睛。副科长紧盯着后视镜。“你认为我是哪一种？”

樱内却干笑两声：“如果我说，这几种都不是，我正怀疑你使用了非法手段来压制色相呢？我猜这一定很冒犯你吧。”

“并不会。因为我已不是第一次听到这种猜测了。”绘里游刃有余地回答。“可我依旧是个监视官，所有血检和尿检均呈阴性，西比尔也没有撤掉我，那我也不能对着你的面冒充成一个罪犯吧？”

樱内不屈不挠：“那我倒是很好奇你是怎么做到的，总能在一天不到的时间里，把自己从一个高危潜在犯恢复成正常人。难道你想说仅是靠意志力——”

“如果这不是个正确答案，樱内小姐，那我真的想不出别的更让你满意的回答了。”  
倒视镜内的副科长脸色沉了下来。绘里却轻笑了一声。地图上提示距离目的地还有二十分钟。  
“不过如果你愿意听，我倒可以为这种疯狂的意志提供一点佐证。”

这时樱内的通讯腕表转入了一条通话申请，是渡边曜。  
可她却立刻按下红色的拒接键，对监视官说：  
“洗耳恭听。”

“故事不会很长的。放心。”绘里清了清嗓子，用咏叹调开场：“在很久很久以前，我爱上了一个人。”

“你的未婚妻——”

“对。”绘里把车子驶上了立交桥。“她是个运气超强的女人，却也是个不幸的人。18岁那年，她遇到了一场小型空难，控制台的失误，在浓雾天气里发出错误指令导致两艘客机相撞。她受了重伤，却是那次意外中唯一的生还者。诺，我比她大那么一点，所以我是在19岁的尾巴，都快到生日了，都在隆重地准备跟她一起办庆生派对了，才听到这个坏消息。你能感受到我当时的心情吗？比一碗馊掉的罗宋汤要糟上不知多少倍。”

樱内沉默着。她还没打算接受这个故事，姑且只是礼貌地倾听。绘里继续：

“那时我与她交往快四年了，相互认识也将近十八年，几乎可以说，我们的人生自出生起就纠缠在一起。高中时我对她表白成功，感情好得离谱，如胶如漆，连分开半天都会魂不守舍，为了满足这种欲望，我们有时连课都不上，就找个没人的地方抱在一起，激烈地，要死要活地，像是明天再也不会到来一样索求着彼此。就是对我如此重要的一个人，她从七百米高空上与飞机一起掉下来，被送到手术室里急救，如果熬不过当晚的危险期，她第二天就会成为植物人，最快会因多器官衰竭而死。”

绘里平稳地驾驶着车子，嘴边发出一声闷哼：“医生告诉我只能听天由命。”

“我哭得双眼红肿，通宵难眠，焦急地等待着消息，当时我的精神压力已经很高了，为了避免进一步的医源性色相污染，我被监护人带回了家。就在那天夜晚，在胃部一阵酸楚的痉挛中，我察觉到了什么。我偷偷开启了简易色相诊断仪。然后，它出现了，那个数字，在红色荧光板上发狂地闪着光。”

“298。”樱内接话。

“没错。要是在公共场合被卫生巡逻机器人抽查出这个数字，我马上就会被抓去隔离机构，而如果这个色相值超过半小时还不降到210以下，我也照样会因为公安局的全境犯罪监控警报而被抓住。可在那时，我冷静了下来——”

绘里轻拍着方向盘的皮套。合着《Born to die》的节奏哼出一句旋律。

“对我内心感悟到的一切，你只能理解为一束光芒。我马上接受了一个事实：就算我爱的人死了也是可以的。我妥协了。我向内心悲剧的预感投降了。想通这一点后我就释然了，接下来只须准备好，我要以一个才获得数分钟不足的潜在犯身份去实施一次犯罪，完美的犯罪，安静迅速，无人知晓。实现西比尔的预言，除此之外别无他法。”

樱内的神色这才有了一点松动：  
“你……这是什么意思。你当时想犯罪？杀人？你想为飞机的失事对责任方复仇？”

“对。杀人。”  
绘里挑起眼眉，因樱内动摇了的表情发出一阵低低的讥笑。  
“杀死我自己。”

“……你是说笑的吧？”

“没说笑。”  
绘里踩下刹车踏板，车子在红绿灯前停下。雨水子弹一般扫射在车窗上。

“那晚我从药柜里拿出这些东西，在一字排开：药物注射枪，口服头孢，手术刀片。我在纸上有条有理地写下这些工具的用处，使用它们的时机，剂量，稀释比例，切割的长度和深度，静置放血的时间，制造血栓的最佳注射部位，脑溢血带来的破坏性后果，除了这些，还有其它为确保自杀成功需注意的每一点社交细节，如何控制情绪，如何避人耳目，如何隐藏心思，不能太冷静，也不能太伤心，我还得黑进电脑，关掉管家机器人对人类生体数据和伤害行为的监控，因为我希望在家里那张第一次拥抱她的床上死去。”

“我并不知道自己沉浸在思考这个计划的时间有多长，可是屋里很安静，警报没有响起。当我记起这个诊断仪的时候，它的数字已经变成了187。我把它丢进抽屉里，接着洗了个澡，从头到脚清洗自己，投入地去细化这份计划。我考虑一切，分门别类，排除障碍，减少风险，设置备选方案，清除妨碍我行动的社会常识。事后，我吹干头发，刷牙，做皮肤护理，关掉家中全部通讯设备，然后睡觉。我睡得很好，等着一个好梦醒来迎接她的死讯。”

“接下来的事情你也该猜到了。她活下来了。而我变回了正常人。69——这么多年来我能得到的最澄清的色相值，在那之下，就是我早已舍弃了的东西。”

车子一直没有开动。引擎平滑的鸣叫与雨刷的碰撞声伴着风暴起舞。

“很感人的故事。”  
许久，樱内才吐出了一句话，她感到腹部发冷。  
“我能理解为什么西比尔会把你选为监视官了——”

“最高的赞赏。”绘里微微一笑，启动汽车。“那么，真的不去我家里坐坐吗？”

“不了。”

“也许她会在家。”监视官吹动额上的刘海，“要是想知道更多，我不介意把她介绍给你。”

“下次吧。我明天还有别的工作。”

“那真可惜。”

金发监视官再度哼起了歌。You’re breaking my heart tonight.女声灵魂乐曲。kissing me hard——tonight——樱内喉咙发干，她想打开冰柜，拿出一罐可乐灌下肚子里去。I just wanna party tonight——

樱内在一栋公寓楼旁下车，绘里把车里的伞借给她，她道谢后就离开了。

车子开走了。大雨瓢泼，空气冰凉，樱内双手握着伞柄，指节苍白发抖。她快步闪进屋檐下，撤消了通讯设备的飞行模式，拨通了渡边曜的电话。

“曜……快接啊，快接啊。”  
她祈求着，希望能在这时听听恋人的声音，她拨了一遍，又一遍，依然如故，回应她的只有雨声，还有空气中无尽的忙音。

“希，你听到刚才的话了吗？”  
绘里对着呼叫终端说话，语气几乎是憋着笑。

“当然了。”  
轻巧的嗓音珠子一般滑了出来，还有背景中大雨隐约的怒吼。

“连刑警的职前色相纪录都能让她给查出来，这可不像局长会做的事吧——果然，她的箱子里装的东西并不只是取血枪这么简单。”

“——那我们该怎么处理这位顽皮的客人呢。”

远在五公里外，坐落在东京湾边的一座摩天大楼顶层，换气设备与制冷机组组成了管道交错的高塔群下，东条希就在那里，她站在全息投影里，眼前城市的夜空，漂浮着旋转的八卦球，黄衣僧侣缓缓向闪电伏下了身，一双张开的虚拟手掌从她头顶穿了过去。

“只是撤销调查资格，追加降职，就那点挫折，不会阻止得了她的。”

她微笑着，嘴唇蠕动着，身披漆黑的防水风衣，伫立在大雨中。在她身后，两个高大漆黑的身影，他们圆形的眼睛发出人造的浅浅红光，在她身前，伏在围栏边的男性穿着战术套装，戴着头盔，暗蓝目镜上的多重捕捉框在缓慢旋转。

轻型狙击枪正在瞄准目标。狙击手的指头搭在金属的扳机上。

光标对准了对面公寓楼住所中一个苗条的身影。

“那看来，只能稍微严厉点的方法教育一下你了，樱内副科长——”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

猫の前の鼠の昼寝

(大难临头却丝毫不知）

23

昨晚是在第四分析室里睡的。

果南在沙发上艰难地翻了个身，觉得颈脖像被放进了一根弓弦般僵硬。她捞起毛毯挡在脑袋上，烟味和香水味像一群臭烘烘的畜生般围拢了过来，堵塞了呼吸道，致使她呜咽着把它撇在了一边。随即一股不自然的白光渗进她的双眼。

中央屏幕还在发光，小原鞠莉在控制桌前操作着它。

发现小原要比发现手臂的酸麻还能刺激她。果南把头扭过来，朝着小原的方向，她身体的其它部分也同样行动了。她想对她说句“早安”，干哑的声带却不容许她这样做，喉咙干燥生硬，没有一丝水分，连吞咽都引起刮伤似的痛疼。这里的空调实在太干了。

就这样半睡半醒了一会儿，果南扶着沙发背起身，轻声的“沙沙”，毛毯滑了下去。

小原这时抽出一支新的烟，用打火机点燃，银色的廉价火机，昨晚从果南手上夺来的那一只。

“你怎么醒那么早？”  
候补执行官总算能发出声音了。可她的问候没有得到任何回应。  
“小原？”

又重复了两次，鞠莉才抬了抬手表示自己听到了。

她们被迫滞留在办公楼的原因很简单。一是因为雨下得太久了，二是小原突发其想地开始检查起了一课资料库的后台代码。她花了数小时进行这项工作，直到雨停也还在继续，果南只好留在分析室里陪着她。

这段时光流逝得很快。执行官抱着剩下的半个北海道蜜瓜吃到见底（还吃了一个鞠莉存起来当早饭的西柚），看完了两部由美国拍摄的海洋纪录片，不知不觉时间就到了12点。小原一直在处理数据，她没透露自己这么做的原因，可果南的每一次询问都会招致严厉的呵斥。

分析官要求绝对的安静，当发现这并非在说笑后，果南就决定不理她。一觉睡到了清晨。

小原压灭烟，扶着桌子站起来，拿起马克杯走向简易茶水间。

白衬衫，束至腰间的高腰黑色铅笔裙，柔软的棉拖。跟昨夜不一样的打扮。她换了衣服。

“你回去洗澡了？”  
果南皱着眉问。想不到对方居然撇下自己跑回了宿舍。

“没有。”

“那你的衣服……”

“刚在值班室睡了几小时，顺便洗了。至于备用服装，我这里有一堆。”

得到了让人安心的回答，果南像条大狗一样哼哼着，趴着毯子睡回靠垫上。

鞠莉在煮咖啡，香味渐渐堆积在房间里。容器注满液体过程中由大而小的回响传入果南的耳中。小原拿上杯，踱回办公椅旁，干脆靠在桌子上喝。果南这才注意到对方衣服的领口开得很低，能看到里面深色的胸罩。她以前在同学的街拍摄影集上看过类似的打扮，南欧城市的上班族女郎们，在春季穿上浅色薄料子的衬衫，纽扣开到胸前，若隐若现的襟口下是色彩鲜艳的蕾丝内衣纹样。一种暗示。毫无防备的击中了观众的窥私癖。这算是白种人的性感时尚么？果南难以理解又脸红耳赤地别开了视线，把面转向了天花板。

“你一大早喝咖啡，对胃不好吧？”她问。

“你就非得要说个不停吗。”

果南抓了抓头发，支起身，蓝色衬衫在她身上压得皱巴巴的。  
“也给我一杯。”

“要就自己倒。”  
小原眼也不眨地回答了。

果南也不客气，熟练地在橱柜里翻出纸杯，抓起铜壶，给自己满上了旋着细渣的褐色液体，咖啡香味浓得快要让她窒息。

“你既然醒了，就跟我去趟一课。顺便带上这个。”  
鞠莉不知从哪翻出了一只半圆形的金属环，就像是耳罩上的头挂，如果让果南来描述，更像是只有缺口的项圈，只不过两侧竖起了两只猫耳似的信号接口而已。分析官把它丢在了沙发上。

“那是什么。”

“除螨利器。”小原说。

果南作了个怪相，放下铜壶：“别告诉我你是去帮一课打扫卫生，给地毯抓虫子。”

“也差不多了。”分析官低头啜饮饮料，“纳米病毒机械蛛。用这套设备可以很轻松地找出它们的位置，注入电脑疫苗，将目标全部烧毁掉。”

果南惊奇地眨眨眼：“难道你整晚检漏代码，就是为了找出那些非法后门是从哪来的？而这就是结论，是这些小机械造成的咯？”

“别问那么多。赶快喝完就去干活了。”  
小原不耐烦地放下杯子，抓起火机和烟盒，作势就要走。

“喂，你等等我。马上就好了。”  
然而一口咖啡进去，浓如毒药的酸涩味就让果南噗地喷了出来。

8:15

候补执行官灰头土脸地来到鉴定室，樱内梨子已经在里面等着了，她总是来得很早。

“早安。”

“早啊，果南桑。”  
副科长冲她露出笑颜，精致的妆容让对方看起来很成熟。  
“昨晚雨好大啊，你有及时回家吗。”

“当然了。跟你说再见后我马上就走了。”  
果南撒谎道。为了不让对方闻出自己身上的烟味和咖啡味而大步走向了另一台操作机。  
“樱内小姐呢？”

“唔，我？很晚才回家，不过有人送我回去。是绚濑监视官。”

果南眨眨眼，脑里浮起金发长官闪亮又狡黠的笑脸。

樱内轻轻按压着脑门，从昨晚开始她的头就一直在痛。

“我很吃惊呢，她居然订婚了。你知道她的爱人是谁吗？”

“不，不是很清楚。”果南冷静地混蒙过去。

“哦？她可是把你带来公安局的监视官呢，难道就不会对你说点私事吗。”

“——我从不过问长官们的私事。”  
果南心想。她的确无意了解公安局人员的情感世界，到目前为止听到的一切都只是被动地接受而已。  
“再说，其实我不是很信任他们。你懂的吧。我是下属，是个潜在犯，而他们手上捏着我的档案，我的行为治疗评估结果，我的一切……从这点上说，他们不是能交心的对象。”

“也对。毕竟那些长官可能腐烂到连罪犯都不如了，何谈让人交托信任给他们？”

樱内冷漠的语气让果南紧张了起来，她小心地转过头，副科长还是在按部就班地操作着系统。

“樱内小姐……？”

“啊对了，果南桑，我突然想到一个好主意。”樱内说，“你之前不是说想去见旧朋友吗，那么就这两天，不，就今天吧，上午我们一起去看看小曜，怎么样？”

“呃？去见曜？”  
果南的太阳穴一突一突地跳了起来。

“曜昨天回国了哟，伦敦世锦赛夺冠后日本队全员回来休整，但很快他们又要出发到澳洲备战了，下次至少要一个月后才能回了。能见她也就这几天了。”  
樱内的手指击在键盘上。啪嗒。啪嗒。  
“反正工作进行得很顺利，今早放个假也没问题吧？”

“但我现在这样子……”  
蓬头垢面，浑身烟臭，还背负着让人难堪的色相值，这种模样，去见一位贵为世界冠军的老朋友，合适么？  
“抱歉，我不能去。”她心虚地拒绝了。

“为什么？你不想见曜吗。”

“怎么会，我当然想见她。但不是现在。”

“果南桑真是古板呢。曜不会介意这些的。”

“但潜在犯不能随便外出的，我要监视官陪同才可以出去。”果南还在拒绝。“所以……”

“——果南桑。”  
樱内大声打断了她，像是在重压下爆发的挣扎的嘶鸣。果南惊得楞在了椅上。

“陪我去一下洗手间好吗。”樱内扶着桌子站起来，苍白的指节紧紧卷在一起。“拜托了。”

早晨的卫生间空无一人。她们在洗手盆边进行谈话，为了保证不会让人偷听，樱内的双眼一直盯着入口。果南忐忑不安地跟她保持距离，站在干手机前面。

“说吧，到底怎么了？”

“我现在并不能确定发生了什么事。但是曜，她整晚都没回我电话。”

樱内像是完全顾不上自己的形象，一直在揪扯着自己的领口，仿佛那个扣紧至喉咙的衣领让她瘙痒不已，却碍于礼貌不能把它解开来。为了缓解紧张，她说话途中还咬起了食指的指节，在上面压下了一个深深的红印。

“那早上呢？她也没回应你？”

“没有。我打车去她家里看了，没有人，没开灯，行李箱都在，家居整洁，没有外人破门而入的迹象，但钱包和通讯器不见了。我问了保安，生体信息记录曜是昨晚23：12的时候离开的，打着伞，独自步行，也许是去附近乘坐轻轨了。可没人知道她去了哪里。”

樱内面无血色，近看之下，果南才发现她眼睛附近有一圈黯淡的乌黑，难道浓妆是为了遮掩这种疲倦的脸色而化上去么？

“你陪我去跳水队的集训营地找她好吗。也许她是去和队员们玩了通宵而已……”梨子再度恳求。

“我明白你很担心。可是，为什么非要是我呢。”  
果南揉了揉太阳穴，靠在墙上说：  
“我一个潜在犯，去了又有什么帮助？现在你就在公安局里，最该求助的不该是监视官吗，让他们替你调查不是更好么？”

“那你能给我说出几个值得信任的刑警的名字么，果南桑？”  
樱内冷笑着，指甲因紧张掐入了手心。  
“明明连你都不信任监视官，却让我去向他们求助，你是真的在为曜担心，还是在敷衍我呢？”

对方带着些许敌意的眼神伤害到了果南，她畏缩了，曾因潜在犯身份而饱经挫折的自尊心在樱内的逼视之下摇摇欲坠。她无言地别开了脸，妥协道：

“……可没有监视官，我连公安局的门口都出不去，你又打算让我怎么陪你去找曜？”

“不用担心。我有方法让你通过大门的生体检查。至于外出所需的许可，我回头再给你补上，候补执行官严格来说还是治疗期间的患者，只要医疗部点头，不需要监视官，以我目前的职位跟着你出去都够了。”

樱内一把抓住果南的手，低声述说着自己的计划。

“我看过你的训练档案，你接受过特种兵训练及枪械训练的对吧。请跟我来，我在自己的安全屋里藏着几把自卫用的小型手枪，我们一起去，如果曜真的失踪了，你和我一定要靠自己把她找出来。”

“……你怎么会知道我受训的事？”  
樱内疯狂的设想惊吓到了果南，她本能地拒绝了这种邀请，甚至反手抓住了樱内，质问道：  
“那些训练从没记录在正规档案里，以你的权限根本不可能找得到的！”

“这重要么？比起曜的安全，你现在问的这些问题根本不值一提！”  
樱内看起来快要发作了。  
“果南桑，如果你真的把她当朋友，就请你把你在这里学到的一切都用来帮助她吧。你都已经是潜在犯了，难道还不能做点对社会有益的事情吗！”

果南感到自己受到了歧视，她生气了：“那你又怎么确定曜真的身处危险之中？证据呢？她失踪甚至不超过24小时，只是一晚不回电话，那根本不能算作理由吧。”

“她的确不见了。”樱内肩膀发着抖，一只手捂住了嘴，突然哭了出来：“我收到了……绑架威胁的邮件。照片上的人是曜。”

果南像是被一盆冷水从头浇到了脚。

“绑架……开玩笑的吧？”执行官的身体都僵硬了，她紧抓着樱内的手问，“邮件呢，让我看看。对方有什么要求？”

樱内却哭着摇头：“早就删掉了。要是一分钟内我不清掉邮件，犯人就会马上撕票。他们会每一小时发一次新的照片过来，还有……曜说的话，她的尖叫声，我不知道犯人在对她做些什么。就从二十分钟前那封为止，我已经见到从曜身上剪下来的衣服，头发，指甲，私处的毛发，再这样下去……下一张照片会出现什么东西，我连想都不敢想。”

果南追问：“他们到底有什么要求？总不会无缘无故把曜捉起来吧。”

“……没说。什么都没说。你知道吗，这是最可怕的。”樱内颤抖着抱住自己的手臂，泪水划花了她的妆容，“他们知道我的行踪，仿佛就在某个摄像头后看着我。我偷偷把第一份邮件的内容拍摄下来，下一份就即刻提醒我别玩这种小把戏。一种心理恐怖主义。他们想让我眼睁睁地看着惨剧发生，却无能为力。”

“可恶，那你为什么不早点来报案？”

“我不信任监视官们。你懂吗。我从没像现在这样害怕公安局里的人。说不定这件事就是他们做的！”樱内咬牙切齿地说。

“不会的——就算整个公安局都是披着羊皮的狼，但有一个人肯定是例外。”

果南扶着樱内的肩膀，冷静劝告她：

“东条希。她说她曾在背后找关系帮助曜进入国家队，她关照过曜，就肯定不会加害于她，来吧，我们去找她吧。”

“不可能。”樱内下意识地就否定了，“你肯定被骗了。曜才不会靠这种无稽的裙带关系，她是凭实力入选的。”

“不管真假，我们都必须要借助监视官的力量啊。”

果南当机立断。她想樱内只是不知道希意欲为过往的错误赎罪的内情而误解了对方。但曾帮助过曜这一点已足够让执行官把东条希划分为同伴了。  
“她可能已经结束支援任务了回来了。我现在就呼叫她。听着，樱内小姐，不管你对刑警有多不信任，但除了他们，就没人有能力对付那种亡命之徒了！”

“说得没错。”

东条希的声音竟从身后传来了。寒意猛地渗进了樱内的脊背，她回过头，就看到紫发的监视官，她曾紧追不舍的猎物从出口向自己走了过来。

“想买麻薯就该去麻薯店，想解决案件就该交给专业人士，只要有监视官在，没什么问题解决不了的——”

“长官……”  
果南正想开口，却被东条抬手阻止了，她走到樱内跟前，从口袋拿出一只小号取证袋，塞到了副科长的胸袋里，微微一笑：

“你送的礼物，现在还给你了。”

一滴冷汗流过樱内的脑后。她看到希嘴唇在动，应该是在说话，可梨子耳里像是被蝉鸣堵塞了一样什么都听不到，回过神来时她发现自己手中已经抓着取证袋了。

她僵住了。是她自己刚把袋子拿下来了吗？这几秒钟的记忆像是中断了，成了磁带中寂静的空白，她想不起刚才做过什么了，只见她的手心里，那只大一寸塑料袋中躺着两只散架的纳米病毒机械人。认出这些残骸后，她感到流过全身的血液都结冰了。

“果南酱先去一下分析室吧，我和樱内会处理这件事的。”  
听完果南的复述，希不慌不忙地拍拍她的肩。“没事的，你去和鞠莉会合，待会需要你们时我会直接呼叫。”

樱内却突然插嘴道：  
“鞠莉。你意思是说那个分析官也在这里？”

“她一直都在啊。潜在犯除了留在公安局，还能去哪里？”希反问。“果南应该也知道的吧。”

樱内突然明白自己被欺骗了，松浦果南隐瞒了她，明知小原在公安局却谎称对方下落不明。琥珀色的眼睛迸出恼怒的目光，果南顿时觉得脸上火辣辣的。

“那我先走了。”  
这么一来果南只好退出了谈话，她快步离开，顶着樱内刺人的眼神走了出去。就这么一瞬间，她从梨子唯一信赖的同伴变成了敌人。即使担心着曜，她也无法在这里呆下去了。

厕所里只剩她们两人。东条希走到洗手盆前，扭开水龙头。

“那你打算怎么帮我？”  
樱内的头痛更严重了。她捏紧手中的取证袋。“离下一封邮件送来已不足半小时了。”

“马上就会解决。不会花很多时间的。”  
希洗完手，扯出纸巾擦干，转身对她说。“就在这五分钟之内。”

“别以为我会相信你。”

“你大可以继续自己的这种傲慢，副科长。”

希把纸巾塞进垃圾桶里，抬起头看着镜子，樱内的表情在镜中展露无遗。

“只要你在待会见到自己恋人被切下来的手指时不觉得后悔。”

樱内因为愤怒和恐惧而浑身发起了抖。

“好啊，你承认了，果然监视官都是一群人渣！”

她走到东条希身后大喊道：

“别以为用曜就能威胁我，只要我动动手指，你们做的丑事就都会传到到处都是！内务省，内厅，连议员和首相都会收到一份我搜集到的证据！我绝不会让你们逃掉的，绝不！”

“很好。那这就是第一根了。”  
东条希竖起自己的左手的食指。樱内的私人用腕表随机发出了一声高亢的“滴！”，接收邮件的提示音。  
“照片附送给你了。打开看看？”

“你这个混球……”樱内抓着东条希的肩，把她拽过来，推到洗手台上。“少唬人了。你要是敢伤她一根毫毛，我都会把你们赶尽杀绝的！”

“第二根——”

希又在樱内面前竖起了一根手指：左手的拇指。樱内的腕表再度发出了尖厉的啸叫。她的理智在那刻彻底断裂，她扬起手掌，狠狠扇在东条希脸上，一下，两下，监视官的鼻子流出了血水。

“曜在哪里！”

希抬起第三根手指。樱内往她脸上打去。尖叫如约而至。而这位监视官竟还在笑。

接下来就没有提问也没有回答了。她一下接一下地打在希的头上，机械的啸叫却以难以想象的速度堆积起来。形成连串急促尖锐的长鸣，她像有一窝马蜂在暴躁地飞行，刺痛着她。

“不要……！”樱内泣不成声，肩膀往后摆，双手像是痉挛了一样抬了起来，脚跟扭动，后退，跌坐在冰冷的地上。“呜啊……啊，曜，呜呜……”

樱花色的腕表滚在地上，尖叫不断。十八封未读邮件。它们的图案标示在表面上不停旋转。

“把她还给我。呜……把曜还给我啊。”

东条希没出声，她扶着洗手台，摇摇晃晃地站起来，血和口水顺着她的嘴角流下，滴在裤腿和衬衫上。她打开水龙头，清洗沾了血的手，清洗伤口，水流击在抛光的瓷面上，发出冰冷的声音。

“让他们停下来。”樱内扭曲的哭声不停敲打着墙壁。“你想要什么我都会做。不要再伤害曜了。”

监视官沉默不语地处理完伤口，拉好领子，抬头注视镜子，淤青和红印在她的脸上逐渐聚集起来。她伸舌舔过裂开的嘴角，白热的剧痛滚过口腔。她无声对镜中的自己给出一个笑容。

她往门口走去。

“在中午之前签署搜查结束令，销毁血样，销毁你得到的全部资料，回去单位，提交辞呈。接着，乘坐下午这趟飞机去南方。”

东条像是施舍狗食一样把一张登机磁卡丢到樱内脚边。

“以后别再让我在东京见到你。”

24

松浦果南沿路回到第四分析室，惶恐与痛苦一路追逐着她，直到她重返这个充满烟与咖啡气味的空间里也没有停止，幽灵爬到背上，逼她直视留在记忆中樱内那个恶毒的眼神，还有曜，她到底发生了什么事？

室内只亮着一盏小灯。暖黄色。一株细长的灯茎从茶几旁伸出来，卷成花朵的形状，像冬日暖炉上的橘子一般发出了甜蜜温柔的光芒，把昔日冰冷的场所点缀得无比温馨。

小原就在这阵光芒里。她睡在沙发上，盖着毯子，在宽大的软垫上蜷曲双腿，初生婴儿般摆出了缺乏安全感的睡姿。

看到她，果南仿佛得救了一样，手足不由自主地动了起来。她放轻脚步，走到鞠莉身边，在地毯上坐下，四肢摊开，背靠扶手，从肺部深处发出不安深重的叹息，就像一位被吊着太久的受刑者终于得到了赦免。

鞠莉呜咽了一声，手扬起来放在额头上，脸扭了过去。毯子滑到腰部以下。从这个角度，能看到敞开的领口下黑色的内衣，完全没有防备。她就按早上的打扮在这里睡下了。

“还真的睡着了啊？”果南伸手把毯子拉上来盖住鞠莉的胸口，嘴里叽咕个不停，“睡觉也不知道把衣服穿好点。”

“嗯……”也不知是不是听到了，鞠莉嘴里喃喃发出迷糊的声音。她拨开毯子，头部左右轻晃，脸上的肌肉扭曲在一起。她抓住了果南晾在一旁的手，指尖用力掐着它。伴随破碎的话语，小原的脖子昂了起来，头扭到了离果南很近的地方，简直就是低头就能碰到的距离。她尚在梦中。

“……小原？”  
果南跪在地毯上，对方不安分的睡眠让她担忧了，她摸上鞠莉的额头，手背沾了一层黏糊的凉汗。看来她睡了很久。这时，手上传来的力度加大了。小原的梦呓变得清晰起来。

“妈妈……”

她的手攀上了果南的肩，抓住她的衣服。执行官不敢动弹。

“妈妈……你在哪里……”

眼泪。果南看到泪水从鞠莉闭起的眼皮下流了出来。梦中传来的呼唤声益发悲伤。鞠莉挤近她，贴上她的心口。她抓着果南的背，全身虾一样拱了起来，像是巨浪拍打上岸的鲸鱼，在生死关头的恐惧中瑟瑟发抖。

“……不要离开我。他们会来抓我的。妈妈……妈妈。别走。”

不知道受到了哪种情感的驱使，犹豫几秒，果南就张开手臂迎接了这个脆弱的求助者，她摸上那头金发，在光芒中倾听着这些古老的哀鸣，它来自意识深处，突破了理性屏障，在梦的统治下狂涌而出。小原的低语带来了奇特的安慰，它蝴蝶般拍打着松浦的耳膜，引领汗味和香水味穿过她的感官，留下一股浓郁的女性气息。她像是刷过牙再睡的，脸上只有一阵淡淡的薄荷脑香气，曾经让果南觉得臭不可忍的烟味消失了，淡化成火柴燃尽后的苦涩气味。关于暴雨的回忆在这刻不请自来：那夜，她们在酒吧里相互挑衅，在电闪雷鸣的天气里激烈地争吵，却又在风平浪静后的夜半月光之下分享了回家的路，一前一后，她跟在小原洁白的裙摆后，觉得自己是对方投在地上的蓝色影子，怎么走都赶不上她，在乌黑云间时不时升起的雷声响得如同她的心跳。小原会听到么？

“呜……”  
鞠莉用力皱了皱眉头，为耳边快速的鸣响而烦躁不安。她热得快受不了了，于是睁开了眼。

果南马上松开了手，挣开对方的束缚。小原也发现自己靠在了不熟悉的物体上，可在双手脱离果南重回空虚的过程中，她的泪水又流了下来。梦中被抛弃的痛苦仍在占据她的头脑。

执行官默默把鞠莉的手摆回沙发上。对方硬拖着不清醒的意识，吃力支起了身，她还不清楚刚才发生了什么事。但用手遮住灯光后，单凭这长马尾的发型，小原就明白了眼前的人是谁。

果南满脸通红地跪坐在地毯上，只是灯光让她的脸色看起来没那么红。她的身体微微前倾，像一条大狗在用吻部触碰猎物，“你醒了？”

“……”  
醒来就看到一个不相干的外人，鞠莉心里别扭得不行。她一扭头又睡了下去。  
“……不关你的事。”

“……待会再睡吧。小原。”  
果南拽了拽毯子。“出事了。樱内说我的一个老朋友被绑架了。现在东条前辈正在处理着呢。”

小原疲惫地从毛毯里露出一只眼睛，她重重地哼了一声。粗重的鼻音让果南觉得她感冒了。

“烟。”她含糊地说。

“……”

果南只好乖乖到控制台前拿起烟盒和火机，递给分析官。

烟很快就燃了起来。松浦盘腿坐在地毯上，看着小原在沙发上伸了个长长的懒腰，她的衬衫下摆早就拉了出来，衣领大开，头发蓬乱，全无形象可言，可即使是这种懒散的样子，这只漂亮的猫科动物依然有着美妙的腰线，像一张绷紧的弓。猫派的樱内会喜欢它吗？如果动物也有色相，会有饲主会愿意养一只犯罪指数高达200的猫么。给猫金币吧。果南想。总有些人无法彼此一见如故的。

“说吧。”  
直到第三根烟抽完小原才容许果南开口。两分钟内她就复述完了全部情况。鞠莉却只是双眼迷离地看了看她，似乎很不以为然。

“所以，你邮件也没看到，连朋友也没试着联络，单凭那女人的一面之词，就差点要跟着她离开公安局拿枪去干架了？你是想等着被永久囚禁在隔离机构么？真有勇气。”

果南很严肃：“樱内不会说谎的。曜也是她的朋友，怎么可能拿这种事来开玩笑？”

“她还假借抽血之名到各个课系的指挥室放了纳米机械人窃取机密资料呢，你怎么不为她辩护一下？这种违法行为，要是正式起诉了，足够判处终身监禁的。”

“……也许她只是正义感太强了。可樱内不是坏人。”

“我不许任何人做出对希不利的事。如果你要帮她说话，那现在也别想找我帮忙。”  
小原舒出一口烟，烟雾环绕的感觉如此舒适，她昂着下巴软在柔软的靠垫上，像在说，谁都别想再把她从这种舒服的状态中叫起来了。

果南支着腮：“那假设樱内在说谎。你又如何证实这个猜想？”

“监控录像啊。找出你朋友和樱内昨晚留在市内摄像头里的行踪，就算真的入案，最开始也得从失踪者最后的出现地点找起的。”

“那我去找。”果南沉吟片刻，起身走到控制台前。“能借我用吧？”

“随便你。”  
小原侧过身，一只手枕在脑袋下，把烟弹在垃圾桶里，姣好的胸部这种睡姿中挤在一起，鼓出。果南感到自己不敢再把视线投过去了。于是她坐了下来。

她调出停车场纪录，找到绘里的车子离开的时间，而后对照着樱内的地址搜索公寓楼大门相应的录像。昨晚快凌晨一点，雨还在下，樱内在公寓门口像是跟人在通话，站了十多分钟才走进楼。而后坐电梯上楼，穿过走廊，钻进屋里。果南把时间快进到三点。

“你为什么要盯着她门口看啊？”小原不解。

“……这个嘛。”  
果南摸了摸鼻子，她虽然帮忙整理过大量案件资料，可对调查的技巧还是掌握不深。  
“樱内说她曾打车去到曜的家里，照理来说，回家后应该还会出来一次。我想找出她大概何时离家的。应该就在凌晨三点到六点之间。”

“黑进大厦管理系统，查出她刷卡进屋和离开的时间就好了啊。”

果南生气：“我又不是正经的黑客，这种事谁懂做啊？”

“蠢死了。”小原骂了一句。“把外延控制板拿来给我。”

候补执行官照做了。十三寸电脑屏幕大小的控制板，小原在上面飞快输入着数据，不一会，大屏幕上弹出几个新的视讯框，其中一个是樱内在下行的电梯里，她的表情很平静，还拿出了小手镜查看妆容，唇角咧开微笑，就是今早那个精致漂亮的化妆。可果南却惊讶得坐不住了。

她指着监控录像下方的数字叫道：“不可能的。截止到今早八点，她至少都收到了四封邮件，不可能在这个时间还这么悠哉悠哉的从家里出来去上班。”

小原无所谓地耸了耸肩。按下回车键，左上角的视讯框现出了一个新闻发布会的现场。主角是在世锦赛上凯旋归来的跳水队。大批媒体正在场下等待明星队员的出场。

“新闻发布会在九点半正式开始。如果渡边真的被绑架，昨晚不可能会没人报案。”鞠莉说。

“……我本来以为不管官方还是樱内都收到了类似的邮件威胁，才没有向刑警求助。”

果南愣愣地站了起来。看着屏幕上正向大楼门口走去的酒红色长发的女性：“那樱内到底想做什么？”

小原却没接话。她盯着控制板里的媒体现场，陷入了沉思。

“联络东条希。问她现在在哪里。”她命令。

松浦马上呼叫了监视官。嘀嗒。嘀嗒。通话接通了。

“我是松浦。长官。”果南压低声音。“请问你正和樱内在一起吗？”

“对呀。我们正在医疗部，怎么啦？”  
希的声音听起来放松又愉快，像是在休假途中的旅人。

果南很诧异：“……你们怎么会在那边？那宗绑架案呢，处理完了？”

“那个待会再说。果南酱，你和鞠莉二十分钟后过来指挥室吧，我现在还忙着呢。”

“蠢狗自己去就行了，我要睡觉！”鞠莉冲着果南的方向大吼。

“嘛嘛。反正想来的就自己来吧。我先挂啦。”

松浦这下彻底懵了，她抬头望向分析官，像在指望在小原四周漂浮的烟雾能给她一个正确的解释。可鞠莉兴趣缺缺地丢开了控制板，坐起身，从裙袋摸出一只发圈，把金发全绑了起来。单马尾，只在耳后留下了两撮碎发。这让她看起来很像另一个人。

“让开。我要查资料。”

果南乖乖起身。抱着胳膊注视大屏幕。小原套上白大衣，扶着控制台坐下，她点起烟，再度沉思，两分钟后她命令果南给她端了杯咖啡过来，这才戴上眼镜，开始了搜查作业。她最先进入了的是IR检索系统。

“这个叫樱内的，我本来以为她应该是在单位受到排斥的那类人，职位是升了上去，却不受重用，不然不至于被单独派来公安局调查三课的事故。”小原说。

果南眨眨眼。小原是在主动对她评论这个谜团吗？

“本来以防疫所的地位是没能力限制公安局的，调查也不过是走文书过场罢了，樱内会冒着毁掉人生的危险来掘出监视官的丑闻，除了她自身正义感作祟，我就想不出其他理由了。因此，我从不认为她会是个真正的威胁，反正这么下去，她早晚会玩完的。”

小原的双手快速地敲击着键盘。

“但现在我感觉，她未必是单枪匹马闯进来的。”

“你想说她背后有人在指使？”

“不清楚。与政府为敌的人多了去了，不过如果是专门针对西比尔，这却是个挺危险的信号。”

小原靠在椅背上，呼出一口烟。鼻梁上镜片折射着白光。

“色相系统虽然只是个奴役民众的工具，可它的出现并非毫无缘由，能运作近半个世纪，还在不断调整、进化，也证明它在维护社会稳定方面发挥了一定作用。然而樱内却想对全社会曝光公安系统人员选拔的丑闻，你知道这意味着什么？”

“我记得她说过自己讨厌西比尔，也讨厌用数字来衡量人类的本质……”果南低声道。“她肯定想搞垮这个系统吧。”

“有一百个这样的人，就会是一次暴动，有一千个一万个，就是一场革命了。五年前曾经有个免罪体格者以集体色相值来弹劾西比尔系统，然后后来发生了什么？京都大暴动。东条希就是在那次事件中丢掉自己的左手的。自那之后，以色相值为基础建立起来的社会精神卫生系统，连同官僚和相关法律都进行了大洗牌。只不过因为媒体管制，你们这些普通人过了很久才知道事件的余波而已。”

“现在连官僚里都出现了这种人。”软件正以极高速检索着某个不明资料储存库，小原眯着眼等待结果，“看来玩完的不知道是谁呢。”

搜索过程中弹出成排的的防火墙警告框，小原无视了它，陆续分析电子防壁变动模式，开始传送病毒，小危机迅速解决。跳出一面蓝色的小原点开了下面的检索结果。

数字瀑布再次占据了屏幕，数秒后，一份公民医疗报备表格展现在果南面前，左侧是樱内的照片，右侧则布满了图形密码文字，解码程序正在逐行翻译出来，文字中间跳出了几张脑部三视图，还有几种近似今早找出的纳米机械人般的昆虫子，圆球形的，三棱柱形的，它们上面满是蓝色电子纹路，还有细小的触手，像是某种单细胞旋毛虫，又像是早已被消灭的艾滋病毒病原体。

“这真是让人意料不到。”  
小原扬起眉毛，对这个结果感到些许惊讶。

“这是什么？”  
松浦呆住了。表格翻译完毕，一份荧光色的大脑神经路线图出现在最下方，能清楚看到上述机械在脑里的分布情况，它们无孔不入，生根发芽，俨然成为了一座电子元件建成的帝国。

“——这是电子脑手术。”

鞠莉弹了弹烟，往后靠在椅子上，解释起来：

“一项在上世纪末就提出了理论雏形的人机一体化电子生物技术。但限于目前科技水平，能做到对人体最安全的改造方法就是往大脑注射微型机械，让它们附着连接在脑神经上，然后在颈脖后方留出一个隐秘的数据接口，方便日后的调整或诊治。”

“相当于……义体器官的一种吗？”  
果南目瞪口呆。她下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子后，吞了吞口水。“没想到连脑子都能换？”

“不是换脑子。你这蠢货。”小原啐了一口。“简单的说，就是使用机械把你的脑部变成一台微型计算机，增强大脑处理信息功能，还能有限度地接入局域网，但脑子还是属于你自己的。只是这种手术价格高昂，副作用也还不明确，现在除了富裕阶层没人能承担得起，公安局内部也只有九课这种特种部队进行了改造。但就和医用生化内脏、全身义体技术一样，早晚都会成为未来社会的必备品。”

果南还处在惊讶之中，她冲屏幕转动手指，嘴里结巴：“所以樱内，她把自己的脑子搞成了电子线路？她变成了机器人？”

“都说了不是机器人，怎么解释你才懂啊。”  
鞠莉大翻白眼。

执行官双手都摆了起来：“那、那她为什么要接受这种手术，她大脑损伤了，需要治疗？”

“不。”小原动动手指，从厚生省数据库里调出了樱内的医疗记录：“她身体很健康，体检正常，十九岁时还登陆了卵子银行。但这个手术，看年纪应该是在她高中时做的。当时有能力进行这种手术的医疗机构屈指可数，多数是隶属军方的医院，只有这一家是面向平民的私人企业。”

她操作光标。左侧小屏幕上弹出了一条蓝色图标：AQMEDIC（水星创科）。

果南认出了这个标志，那是常在东京湾附近摩天大楼上以全息投影展示出来的一枚商业图标。

“这就有意思了。”  
小原轻笑起来。一只开心的猫。她低头看了看手表，指针对着九点十三。

“还有一分钟。”  
分析官压灭烟，站起来，整理衣服，拔下发圈，晃了晃头，把金色的发丝拨到肩上，然后露出了果南所见过最邪气的一个微笑：  
“剩下的问题还是交给东条长官来解答吧。”

25

“来啦。”

门一开，东条希就冲走进来的鞠莉和果南打招呼了，她看起来很放松，不但坐在了桌子上，手上还捧着占星杂志。果南注意到对方换了一套正式的服装，竖领长袖修腰上衣，黑色开衩长裙，一双暗色高跟鞋，头上还带着贝雷帽。

在她手边放着一个铝合金箱子，很像樱内曾经拿着的那个，盒盖开着，上面印有AQMEDIC的商标，十几条连接线从箱内伸出来，接在了操作台的主机群上，优木杏树正拿着一块外延板飞快地输入着数据。果南好奇地走了过去，却惊讶地看到箱子里那个插满了数据线的物体，竟然是一只包裹着金属外壳，形似大脑的机械体，它是如此光滑冰冷，交叉的十字凹槽嵌在前叶的位置，与来自侧面的管道连接在一起，形成了宛如贝壳般精密的纹路，却会让看到它的人心惊胆战。

“漂亮吗。”东条讪笑着，越过果南的肩，瞟向了正靠在墙上抽烟的鞠莉，“这就是所谓的未来——日本首个离体电子脑的完成品。”

小原没理会：“先回答我。入侵樱内大脑的人是不是你？”

希耸耸肩，优木却转过椅子说：“用入侵这个词未免太粗鲁了，我们只是到她的记忆里散了个步而已。”

鞠莉哼了一声。果南却叫起来：“这到底是怎么一回事？！这是樱内小姐的脑？”

“当然不是了。”希微微一笑，“不过如果没有这东西，我们无法轻松突破那些大脑设置的电子锁和攻性防壁。这个脑，相当于一个连接着所有在水星创科进行过电子脑手术的人的局域网，而且里面还有其它更重要的犯罪信息——”

“一场可能会颠覆我们现有常识的伟大革命。”

“快了。”优木说，她的手不停歇地敲击着键盘。

“能突破吗。”东条也坐到了控制台边，“用RTC运算式，计算单位改为十进制。”

“不能。它用2级标准重构了防火墙。是老式病毒？”

“让一课那边也准备好攻性防壁。要上了。”

优木设置的分散型病毒正在合体，全方位围攻着目标，显示在图像上的一根根红线犹如万箭齐发的导弹，刺向了中间立体的大脑。复数终端发出大量模拟信号，中枢系统区域周围防火墙逐个突破，污染值已达到临界点，目标电脑活性正在下降，开始侵蚀分区。果南紧张地盯着那只电子脑，深怕它会突然爆炸。

这场电子对攻很快分出了胜负。刑警得到了他们想要的东西。大屏幕上排出了层层叠叠的实验文件和加密档案。优木调出了其中几份，进行解码。

一份全英文报告表在屏幕上弹出来。

“找到了。”希眯起眼。

“为两百多个流浪汉进行的非法手术得来的珍贵资料，在额前叶注入昆虫子改变化学因子传递通路，这会使西比尔使用的四分心智计算法彻底失效。换而言之，一旦接受了这种手术，你将可能永远摆脱色相的束缚——”

“这些黑暗中的受试者应该都被灭口了。幸好他们还能放过明面上做电子脑改造的人，还算有点良知。”

“那这只脑本来的主人，他是打算用这种技术做什么？”果南既震惊又愤怒。“这实在太过分了！”

“一位水星创科的主任医师，在医学界有个绰号叫巴吉度，是当今社会极少数作了全身义体化的人，他原本是男性，却使用了女性义体，本来今早要乘坐飞机到长崎，但昨晚就被我们拦截了。”希说。

“长崎。”小原琢磨着这个词，“看来他真正的目的地应该是出岛？”

“没错。”优木说，“他打算把这种技术散播到出岛的难民中去，等他们作了最低程度的电子化改造后，以自己的电子脑作为Hub电脑把难民的思想全部连接起来，调控集体色相值，一旦全体通过了色相检查，他们就有资格申请归化。但，政府是绝对不允许这种事情发生的，当初立案使用色相来筛选难民进入日本社会，也只是为了拖延他们。官方给出的数值极其严苛，除了缴纳足够税收，五年内色相波动还不得超过20，这几乎是没人能做到的。”

优木讪笑：“要是难民中有这种人才，他早就成为监视官了。要知道我们晋升的其中一个条件，就是就职十年或以上，色相值最高不到50，这已经够苛刻了，但比起难民归化的标准，那可是小巫见大巫。”

“要不阻止电子脑技术传播，要不就逐渐舍弃色相系统，开发新的能针对未来人类的判断善恶的标准。其实，目前日本能做的也只能是后者，因为人类对自身机械化的热情是无法逆转的。”

“等等。”果南打断了，“意思是这一系列事件，包括樱内的调查，都是在给政府施压放弃西比尔吗？”

“可以这么说。不过樱内在公安局的所作所为应该是出于自己的意志，只是目标和那位医生不谋而合罢了。”东条转过椅子说，“她本意只是想彻查公安局内部是否有和非法药物生产挂钩的监视官，刚才我已经在洗手间里让她全说出来了。”

“我还有最后一个问题。”小原走到控制台边，抱着手臂，“那女人进行电子脑手术的原因是什么？她跟你不一样，脑袋可从没受过外伤。”

“啊，这个嘛——”希把手指弯成一把枪的形状，指向自己的太阳穴，“我觉得你应该会理解，鞠莉，作为同样热爱艺术的音乐家，却突然对音乐失去了领悟力和灵感，那种痛苦可是会要人命的吧。”

小原生气：“你给我说清楚点！”

“大概是某种创伤后遗症吧，但没接受过正式治疗。”优木摆摆手，代之解答这个问题：“可能连樱内自己都没察觉其存在。按她说的，那是在得知内浦消失后慢慢失去了弹奏钢琴的能力，她小时在内浦湾游泳时差点遇溺，却因祸得福，对音乐的悟性突然暴涨，小学到国中接连拿下了几个青少年大奖。估计是为了重获她深爱的音乐，才接受了水神创科的给出的实验方案。”

“爱与死亡是音乐永恒的主题啊。”  
东条希站起身，盯着鞠莉：  
“——也许拥有濒死体验的人会更接近艺术的核心，对吗，鞠莉？”

小原没有接话。她避开希的视线，拉过一把椅子坐下，燃火抽烟，领口还是开到胸口前，黑色的胸罩若隐若现。果南又把目光移开了。

“那樱内小姐现在在哪……？她不会出事吧。”

“别担心，我们已经给她妥善安排了，肯定比入狱的下场好。”优木说。

“少来这副伪善的嘴脸。”小原冷笑：“会利用渡边曜来制造体验迷宫注入到樱内脑里，意味她们的关系肯定不一般，要是不消除，那女人也只会一直生活在痛苦之中罢了。”

“怎么，你同情她？”

这句话是对鞠莉说的，希的双眼却看向了果南。

“她们的确是一对，等渡边正式成年后还会结婚。怎么样，有人因此要为她求情吗。”

屋里一片寂静。候补执行官脑里却乱成一团。她该说什么。到现在她也看出了梨子和曜是比朋友更深一层的交情。可为了一位失联多年的朋友的恋人去冲撞监视官，指责公安局的执法手段，这值得吗？

果南的嘴唇动了动。可她什么都没说。在躲开希目光的一刹那，她就退缩了。

这时从小原的方向传来了轻蔑的一瞥。果南冷汗直冒，眼神闪烁地移到分析官身上。她是在瞧不起自己么？果南抓紧自己的双手，低下了头。

“劝你还是早点习惯这种事吧。”希这句话就不知是对谁说的了。她走近去，摸了摸鞠莉的脑袋，却被对方挡开，“要我说的话，樱内其实配不上那孩子。”

优木这时站起来，戴上属于自己的贝雷帽，对希打了个手势。希点头，轻轻弹了下鞠莉的前额。

小原别扭地抬起头：“你要去哪。”

“这个电子脑作为证物之一，局长和首相要跟内厅交涉。公安局说白了也只是当权者的棋子而已。”希用手背蹭了蹭鞠莉的脸，这次她没有躲开，只是眼神有点委屈。“我很快就回来，下午一起喝茶吧。”

“嗯。”

“果南酱也一起来吧？”

松浦一愣。小原却马上生气地鼓起脸。

“我们可以讨论一下今年的星座运程啊。”希笑出声，手上捏了捏鞠莉的脸，戏弄着她。“真的，多亏了你，果南酱，不然我都忘了要订占星杂志呢。”

“后来我才发现，今年遭遇水逆的原来不是水瓶座，而是双子座才对——”

优木整理好资料和箱子，跟希一同走了出去。只留下两个潜在犯在烟雾中面面相觑。

傍晚。

金发的分析官走在防火楼梯上，迎着夕阳呼出一口烟。松浦跟在她身后，手上拿着一罐希硬塞的红茶叶。下午茶谈话刚过半小时，六课全员难得齐聚。没人讨论工作，关于服装和化妆品的闲谈成为了茶会的主题，无聊又乏味。可她也只能熬过去。

而中午从小原的口中，她知道了这么一些事：文书签署了，针对三课的意外调查草草收场。樱内在中午就被防疫所人事科除名，所有档案更改为加密状态。她乘坐出租车去了机场，根据航班信息搜索结果，她将在14:40前往冲绳。监控录像中的她神色憔悴，长时间坐在候机室内，直到工作人员来提醒才记得去登机。

这就是最后了，她没再追查樱内的行踪。早上的新闻发布会中，渡边曜以日本近三十年来最年轻的夺金选手身份曝光在媒体的闪光灯下，捧着鲜花，脸露微笑。她长大了。可果南觉得她已经没脸再去见这位朋友了。

小原从头到尾都没评论这个事件，她是否早就习惯了？

“你相信吗，色相系统在以后可能会被废除的事。”

果南装作漫不经心地提起这个话题。而鞠莉没搭理她。  
“也许有生之年，即使色相降不了，我们还是能离开这里呢。”

“劝你别做梦了。

小原抽出一根新的烟，用烟头点燃，甩掉，一脚踩在上面：

“潜在犯存在与否不在乎于使用什么评判标准，而在于政府是否需要这个群体。一旦我们的出现会使执法成本下降，政府就会想尽办法追捕我们，反之，我们就会作为劳动力和生育工具回归社会。无论在哪，市民都是国家机器中的一枚零件而已。”

“但你真的没想过要恢复自由身吗？”果南反问。

“那不是我能决定的事。”

“你家在日本也算是特权阶级吧。为什么你被关在这里他们却坐视不管？”

果南压低声音询问：“你就当我思想低劣吧，可这世上能逃脱色相检查的手段那么多，药物也好，电子脑手术也好，凭你爸爸的能力，肯定能让你色相迅速降下来啊。先离开公安局，到外面再躲起来，这样不能么？”

“还要我再说一遍吗——这不是我能决定的事。”  
小原冷冰冰地反驳。  
“一开始，我以为只要色相下降就能走了，所以才努力地向这个目标进发。但慢慢地，我发现并不是这样简单。”

“我会留在这里，很大一部分原因是有人需要我留下来。而我无力反抗，你懂吗。”

“……为什么？”  
果南还想继续问。小原这时却从裙袋里抽出一张电镀线路卡，把它砸到果南手上，对方差点就拿不住了。

“这个给你了。以后别再来烦我。不然我就给你的牛奶里加他妈的十斤梅干。”

小原说完扭头就往下走。

“这、这你是从哪知道的！小原！”果南满脸通红，抓着那块电子板追上去，“再说这是什么东西啊，喂，回答我！”

“那就是你的模拟训练。”

小原头也不回也说。  
“用了它，有什么后果可不要怪我。”

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

＊流水账的一章…吃吃喝喝。  
＊绘希结婚，老身好感动，祝幸福（你  
＊提早祝大家新年快乐w

26

来到公安局后，获准与亲属见面的机会比以前容易得多了，果南现在每月都会申请和父母见面一到两次，有时是面谈，有时会用视像通讯，有弟弟在的场合，多数则是与监视官外出后约在餐厅见。今天就是绘里带她到新宿唐人街的茶餐厅去与亲属会面的。

会面场地要选在监控摄像头能拍到的地方，一般是容易监视的卡座或只有一个出口的小包厢。监视官会回避这种场合，通过佩戴在潜在犯身上的定位终端核定对方的位置，所有对话都会录音，公安局也有权回收相应的监视录像。

非执勤情况下，猎犬在外活动的时间都不会很长，一两个小时已是极限，但如果和监视官特别熟，如小原鞠莉那样的，要占去长官一天时间在外头游玩也不是不行。果南是想去海边，可考虑到绘里忙碌的日程表，这么过分的要求，她实在说不出口。

于是今天也只是家属会面完毕后就折返公安局了。绘里这次用私人轿车接送，果南的座位还是在后排，因为副驾驶座早就被一对看起来跟绘里很不般配的黑白熊娃娃占据了。

“还想去别的地方吗？”绘里在回程的路上问起。“我下午有个会议，可两小时的空闲还是能挤出来的。你都有半个多月没出公安局了吧，趁现在多在外面散散心也好。”

“不用了。”果南半是感谢半是小心地回答，“我回去还有工作要做。”

“哈哈。松浦君总是那么一本正经的，最近从七课转过去的鉴定任务看来都是你经手的吧。难怪希昨天还责怪我了呢，不该扔那么多任务给你们的。”绘里如同运动社团里活泼的大姐头一样笑着，合着音乐拍打方向盘，“权当谢礼，我去买点礼物给六课的刑警们怎么样？”

“呃，那谢谢了。”

这么回答后，车子就脱离了返回公安局的路线，向着六本木进发了。音乐跳到了一首非常戏剧化的李斯特钢琴曲，绘里跟着音乐哼了起来。

“要喝的吗？车后座的冰箱里有汽水和果汁，别客气。”

果南想了想，道谢后开启了小冰柜，她掂量着瓶罐的内容物，最后拿出了一袋焦糖味袋装冰淇淋。虽刚吃完饭，但炎热的天气里来份软雪糕当甜点真是最好不过了。另个角度看，车上设备的确齐全，应有尽有，为了安全，绘里还特意改装过底盘和车身，加设了钢塑夹板和防弹玻璃，没准东条希之前坐的如果是这辆车，就不会发生那种意外了。

但凭公务员那点工资，她真能承受起这豪车的价钱，还有昂贵的改造费用么？果南吸食着冰淇淋的同时也回忆着小原的话，得出结论是这位监视官看来没少收小原家给来的好处，她偷偷查过住宅和登记在绘里名下的车辆，取得的证据更是坐实了这种猜想。

而且这辆轿车，还是樱内上次回家时坐过的。绘里是为了获取情报才主动送对方么？她应该早就怀疑樱内了，却什么都没说，还爽快地答应抽血的要求，邀她喝巧克力。樱内的下场，估计绘里也有份设计的吧。跟东条希一样，监视官们都是一群深不可测的笑面虎。

十分钟不到车子就到达了目的地，一家位处商业区的高级蛋糕店EMIS，绘里带她进去订了两盒两磅曲奇饼底的蛋糕。如今包装盒内都附有调温器，即使是夏天，也能保持至少两日的低温，蛋糕就算直接搁在办公室里也不怕坏掉。

等待蛋糕制作的时间里，绘里领着果南在商场里逛了一圈。穿着西服，没人认得出她们是刑警。刚好又是周日，人特别多，男男女女鱼群一样从果南身边游过，为她带来久违却浑浊的社交生活气息，它挂在她身上，跟着她迈开双腿，缠上她拿纸巾擦汗的双手，像覆上一层虚假皮肤。不是潜在犯，而是作为普通人的松浦果南，行走在川流不息的尘世里。

“还习惯吗？”绘里回头问她，在商场的玻璃穹顶漏下的光线的照耀下，监视官的金发尤其耀目。不管走在哪里，她都是位显眼的美丽女人，光是站在这条跨层电梯上，旁边上上落落行人的目光就全被她吸引过去了。“别介意。”绘里又说，“就当是练习吧，你早晚都会回到这种生活里来的。”

但愿如此。果南无力地冲她笑笑。为了避开其他因为想偷看监视官的女孩子的目光而移开眼神，如果跟这位光辉无限的长官同行的是东条希，她应该会像道沉默的影子一样尾随着绘里吧，同样是狡猾的大人，希适合躲在幕后的角色，绘里才像会站在台前接受荣誉和掌声的那一位，天生成为注意力中心的，完美的偶像。

让人无所适从的闲逛总算要结束了，果南流了汗，钻进一条人流较少的走道时感受到强劲的冷气，她把外套重新穿上了。绚濑绘里唠叨了一路关于日本芭蕾舞行业的发展前景，随后切换到孔雀求偶与人类生存动力论之类的哲学话题上。被紫色射灯装点得气氛迷离的走廊深处，立着一间装潢复古的进口商品门店。挂在门口的咖啡豆海报吸引住了果南。

原来是一家自助购物商店。一座座从店门排到内墙的柱状玻璃展台上放着试用装产品。征询绘里后果南就走了进去，在靠近门口的烟酒柜边徘徊。所谓试用装，是保存了商品口味的一类化学香薰，还原度很高，喷在试纸上的味道基本等同于能在享用产品时感受到的滋味。挑选到合适的，即场可用银行快速支付软件结账，只是购买烟酒时需检测居民身份卡确保买家的成年人身份罢了。

很快果南就找到了她会感兴趣的东西，经常在某人手里见到的迷你雪茄烟，这种烟的价格比一般的高很多。褐色的烟嘴在全息投影里伸出来，自动燃点，形成虚拟的烟雾。不假思索的，她拿起试用装往手腕喷了上去。过程中她一直没想起自己还是个不足21岁的未成年人，可绘里没阻止她，反而走到了零食部，拿起几个铁盒装的糖果看了又看。

“要买吗？”见果南在柜台停留这么久，绘里终究还是过来了。她半是开玩笑地看向那只烟牌的广告说，“骑手，小原最喜欢的烟。要送她当礼物？”

“只是看看，我没带钱啦。”果南耳根都红了，赶紧否定了后同手同脚地走向了一旁的酒水柜。

“没关系。我来帮你付帐就好了。”

“别开玩笑了前辈，你不知道，她柜子里多的是这种烟呢。再说我自己也不需要。”果南阻止了她。

“是嘛？”绘里低着头，若有所思地抓着喷雾瓶，然后调出呼叫终端里的支付软件，瞬间把烟买了下来，还是两包。她把其中之一塞到果南手里。

“收下吧。”见果南目瞪口呆的样子，绘里笑起来，“我可不是想让你变成烟民哦…只是觉得可能会用得着，就跟上次你让带的火机一样。”

说着绘里就把另一包烟放进外套口袋里，径自往零食区走去，果南有口难言地跟着对方，心想回去后要把这个烟藏在哪里，但很快她就把这个问题抛到了脑后，在一面全息投影前停住了脚步。

绘里付帐买了塑料袋和两盒巧克力味的太妃硬糖，一抬头却看到执行官驻足在咖啡专柜前，研究着产地介绍，果南对咖啡实在一窍不通。

“现在进口货的品种也越来越多了啊。”绘里移步过去，对着花样繁多的咖啡广告感叹起来：“在我父母那代，日本才刚开始锁国政策，外国来的商品可是一件没有。直到我出生，闭关时代才渐渐过去了。那时留在这里的非纯日裔人都不太好过呢。”

的确看过这段历史，第三次世界大战后，全球多地因为严重的核污染而爆发了难民问题，东南亚被夷为平地，中东生灵涂炭，欧洲经济衰退严重，美国也分裂了，曾经的大国没几个还有当年的威风。为了回避难民接收，日本单方面拒绝履行安保条约义务，与贫乏颓废的世界各国断绝经济往来，倚靠着贩卖清除核污染的技术大发的战争财圈地为王，如此长达二十年。

如果没记错，西比尔系统就是在锁国后逐渐发展起来的。整个日本变成了大型政治实验田，从新首都开始，系统无声无息地入侵了人们的生活，由于严格控制下的媒体环境，国民在战争结束后就鲜能接收准确的外界信息了，网络、贸易、对外交流，全都进入了封锁状态，也对，日本一时侥幸没为战争拖累太多，想在凄惨的环境下保护这群一直生活在升平世界里的绵羊，只有把它们关起来，好好驯养。

但这种想法是正确的么？果南不擅长思考这种事情，可西比尔系统的诞生和推行和战事息息相关，如果这场半个世纪前的悲剧有什么影响到了她，那肯定是间接造成了她如今潜在犯的身份吧。除此之外，从普通人的角度看，能领导日本在一片荒芜的战后世界顽强存活下去，即使是驼鸟埋头于砂的方式，政府的抉择也还是明智而值得夸赞的。至少在这里，没人流离失所，没人受战难之苦，这么小的国土，却凭着杰出的科技重新腾飞。科学的力量，就是人类的力量，西比尔即是其中一个有力的明证。

“你常喝这个吗？”绘里打断了果南的思路。

“不，没有。只是好奇罢了。”执行官试了三四种咖啡，却难以辨别其中的不同。“前辈呢，喜欢咖啡吗？”

“希有时会喝。我就不喜欢。”

“那烟呢，前辈抽吧？”

“希会抽，而我？讨厌都来不及。”绘里耸肩，“但每个人都要有一点儿缓解压力的方法，不然刑警这种职业，靠自己很难撑下去。”

“东条前辈也抽’骑手’吧？跟小原一样的。”果南说。

绘里眯起眼：“你见过她们一起？”

“不，我闻出来的。很独特的烟味，特别甜。见过男刑警抽烟，但味道完全不一样，很浓很苦，不大适合女生吧。”果南又试了一种咖啡，单是用舌头碰，都苦得她要皱起鼻子。

“看起来你对咖啡的味道不大在行。”绘里笑得干巴巴的，“你该叫小原来陪你选。她在这方面可是日本数一数二的专家。”

哪门子的专家啊…“算了吧，她喝的咖啡，能把人的胃酸出洞来呢。”果南难为情地拒绝。“前辈你喝过吗。”

“我为什么要喝？咖啡那种苦味饮料真是我的一生之敌。”绘里的语气略带讥讽，“听希说，小原总喜欢把两三种咖啡豆搭配在一起，但具体的你也只能咨询她。”

想起那杯毒药一样的苦咖啡，果南身上鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。她摇摇头，“我还是买罐装的喝好了。”

“别着急。我是不懂行，但入门知识还是知道一点的。若讨厌酸苦味，可以买危地马拉或者萨尔瓦多这类中美洲产的咖啡豆。”绘里弯下腰，指着包装上的生产日期，“烘培的新鲜度很重要，购买豆子的数量最好能在一个月内喝完，另外咖啡机也是必备的哦。里面有，要去挑吗？”

她又指向零食区往后的家电部，脚步比话语更快地动了起来。

“不、不用啦。”

果南慌张地跟了过去。她囊中羞涩不是说假，潜在犯的财务是会被冻结的，在假释机构工作也不会有货币工资。公安局会给他们分配用以申请网络购物的福利点数，每月清空，不能叠加，想在外买东西就只能用家人给的现金了。而且这家商店的开价比一般超市要高得多，别说咖啡机，连咖啡豆她也负担不起。绘里这么做也太乱来了吧？

“这种时候就不要跟我客气了哟，松浦君。”

金发监视官却只是回头淡淡一笑，像是在交托什么重要的东西一样语重心长。

“我月底就要离职了，那之后可能没法再帮你什么忙了。这些就当是临别礼物吧。”

27

鞠莉已经趴在桌子上很久了，人流的声音在她耳里来了又去，却无法把她从糟糕的状态中唤起来。肚子很痛，连午饭都吃不下，外送来的鲭鱼胡麻凉菜和海鞘凉面在桌上变温。多么好笑，昨晚加班才馋博多菜馋的不行呢。今天怎么了，生病时机不对啊。

跟她约午饭的监视官迟到了，但刚来希就发现情况不对劲，她从身后抱住鞠莉。“怎么了？”她问，“生理痛？”

“对。”小原弱弱地哼道，“所以我才讨厌做女人，每月都要受这种苦。”

“看你说的，不受这种苦就没法要孩子了吧。”希说。

鞠莉气鼓鼓：“少胡说了，我才不想生孩子呢，要是这种痛楚能永远消失，我宁愿从生下来就没子宫！”

希掐住对方的脸，阻止她继续说下去：“我陪你去休息。走吧。”

“吃完饭再去啊。”分析官支起身，虚弱地抱住希的胳膊，“只是我现在没胃口了，不妨碍你吧。”

还逞强呢这孩子，脸色都白了。“我还不饿。”希推了推她肩膀，“去休息吧。不去的话我也不会在这坐下来哦。”

来回推了几句后鞠莉便就范了。希扶着她到值班室里。这个被开辟成休息场所的小间内只有一张床，空间不大，米色墙纸，木质斗柜。斯巴达风格的环境，几乎没有装饰，但灯光和床罩的鹅黄色让室内气氛温暖。鞠莉脱下外套和鞋，钻进被窝里，希坐在床边陪她。近看之下小原的黑眼圈很是明显，肯定是熬夜工作了。

“你昨晚又没睡是吧。”希说，“真抱歉呢，下次不会半夜让你加班的了。”

“习惯了，每次都这样。”鞠莉扯了扯希的衣袖，“离我近点。”

希低下头后小原就伸手抱住了她，好香，玫瑰的味道，在希的脖子上闻起来更浓郁了，如果能这样睡去就好了，可刀刃一样碾磨在腹部的痛疼却停不下来，别说入睡，连注意力都做不到从这阵痛上离开。全身虚弱，精力正从下体的漏洞一点一点流出去。

“没吃止痛药吗，速眠药呢？也没有？”

希担心抚摸小原的头发。暖汤一样柔软的语调拂过耳朵，好舒服。果然，有你在的话，一切都会好起来的不是吗。

“吃不吃都无所谓吧，你少说几句好不。”鞠莉说话有气无力，但仍抬头吻了希的脸，在病殃殃的时候监视官就会一直顺着她。利用这点，肆无忌惮地亲上唇角，后面的事情如鞠莉所料也没被阻止。“陪我一会吧，至少等我睡着。”

“我会陪你。但就这样你还是会失眠啊，等我一下。”

在值班室斗柜里有一些药品，专门锁在那里备用的。希把它们取了来，在注射枪里加入止痛和镇静用的针剂。“手递出来。”鞠莉却把手缩进被子里，“都这么大了还怕打针？’

“怎么都比你小。老女人。”

说是这么说，却没有继续抵抗，只消安慰几句分析官的手臂就顺从地伸出来了。

只是，发现了手臂上横着两条细小却长的、鲜红色的血痕，很突兀，在小原白皙得触目的肌肤上看尤其，像被铁器锋利边缘划破了。

希没说什么，往肘窝下注射了药剂。很快，鞠莉细小的呼噜声就响起来了。希把手臂转过来，发现另一边还有个正在结痂的皮损，小指尾大小。而另一边手也出现了相似的痕迹。看来是之前就有了，只是穿了外套看不到。

“像只小猫一样。”

希伸手挠了挠对方下巴，盖好被子就走了出去。

值班室的生体检测器像个漆黑的小盒子，贴在右侧的门梁上，希用终端器连接过去，修改访客许可名单，加入了一个新的名字。

“那接下来应该怎么办呢？”

正想要否拨打那个人的号码，接入的通话请求却早一步响起了。嘀哩。嘀哩。

“希，我和松浦一起回来了。”  
是绘里啊。  
“你在哪？我买了甜品呢。”

“我正要去餐厅。”希说，“果南在你旁边对吧？”

“对，怎么了。”

“正好了，让她过来六课值班室。我有点事找她。”

绘里关掉终端，坏笑起来：“看来上司又有活要你忙了。”  
她回过头，后座上果南正抱着咖啡豆和一大包生鲜食物，旁边两个蛋糕盒占据一个座位的空间，车尾箱还有一个高级咖啡机。

恶作剧的表情不由分爬上了绘里的脸：“我预约了送货无人机，它们会把这些都送回宿舍的。你就到希那边去吧。”

“好的…”  
要不是宿舍有冰箱和厨房，一小时前绘里非要在超市选的这么多海鲜和蔬果肯定会让人头疼不已……啊不对，说什么呢，现在已经很困扰了啊，这不是要我亲手做饭吗。苦恼啊，这一年我早就成为不折不扣的外食派了的。果南揉了揉太阳穴。

“嘿。别担心，等希也离职了，你的工作就会少很多了。”

绘里解开安全带下车，停车场里机油味还是很浓，她却如释重负般长舒了一口气。

“东条前辈也要走？”  
有点惊讶，果南还以为只是绘里一个人辞职呢。

“不然呢。我们可是要赶着回老家结婚的哦。”  
绘里笑着打开车后箱，把咖啡机搬到刚刚前来的无人机的运载平台上。  
“等优木小姐主持六课了，候补执行官就不会参与案件调查了，别看她平时对希的决策很顺从，其实私下还有挺有微词的。不怪她，毕竟医生出身的监视官，当然更希望用保守方法让你们康复咯。”

果南心想之前她和希定下的协议，如果离职，约定还会生效吗？

绘里把手中的购物袋全放到无人机上。放置完毕，设定地址后它就离开了。

“这个你带去吧。”绘里把其中一个蛋糕递给果南。“顺便告诉希，忙完后过来找我。”

真是的，怎么觉得自己成了传话筒啊？明明就有呼叫终端啊。

“知道了。”

几分钟后果南带着甜品到约定地点，希正在门外等着。

“其实没什么特殊的事情。”监视官这么解释，“就是下午四点左右来这里接一下鞠莉吧，她应该会在那时醒。”

果南眨眨眼：“她在里面吗？”

“嗯，生理期嘛。你懂的。那孩子身体一直不太好，头几天会特别难受。”希苦笑。

“但是…为什么要叫我呢。”  
这个任务让执行官别扭，上次听到小原在梦中呼唤母亲已够唐突，再闯进她睡觉的房间肯定会被巴掌伺候吧？

“我下午有会议，不能一直留在这里啊。别看鞠莉这样，其实她很怕寂寞的。”希笑着提示道，“要是醒来发现有人陪，她的精神会好很多。”

“你确定？”果南眉毛都拧在了一起，她无法相信这种话。

“来的时候顺便带杯柠檬红糖茶给她吧，那孩子喜欢Step One外送的饮料。拿着，这是名片。啊差点忘了，还要自由轩去给定一份味噌鲣鱼泥汤饭，她食量不大，记得备注小份，温汤，这些都要提前至少一小时下单，不然来不及的。”希一刻不停的指示着，果南下巴都快掉下来了。“那剩下的就拜托你咯。”

“等等…长官。”果南叫住她。

“怎么了？”

该怎么开口呢…果南脑中一滞，无故问对方离职的细节有点没礼貌呢，但小原她知道这件事吗，还有那个协定，希打算怎么处理？  
“唔…绚濑前辈让我转告你，忙完去找她。”

最后还是不敢说啊。

“哦，我正要过去呢…谢谢了。”  
希冲她微妙地一笑，离开了。

所以说那家伙正在里面睡觉咯？

果南站在值班室门前踌躇不前。蛋糕已放在指挥室了，下午上班时间后要替七课整理资料，两点半向Sept One下单买饮料…放在恒温箱里保存。哇咧…那要怎么进去，难道要拿着饮品在门外等小原吗，脖上挂着纸杯袋等主人开门的柴犬？…过分，才不是那样的东西呢。

果南把脸凑近生体检测器，意外的一声嘀嗒，绿条亮起，门开了。

房内还亮着灯，位处左边的床上隆起了小山丘。果南轻声说了句打扰了，蹑手蹑脚地走进去，感应门马上关闭了。

好干净的房间，虽然小，却像打理得当的钟点酒店。这还是第一次进值班室呢…因为没有午睡习惯，果南想不到居然还有人在白天用这里休息。她看进右侧的玻璃门，洗手盆，镜子，花洒和马桶一应具全，原来公安局里还有淋浴间…？

果南溜达到床边，小原仰躺着睡的很熟，像上次一样形成蜷缩的姿势。

太好了，这样至少不会被甩耳光。执行官放松下来，坐下了，地方小，没有椅子，她只能坐在床边。

离下午返班还有二十分钟。果南看着时间，怎么样呢，要回分析室坐一下吗，这么一说也真的有点累了。

屁股下有什么东西被扯了扯，随即小原发出闷哼，她背过身把被子扯了过去。果南差点被吓到。

这么不安稳的睡法，真能睡足三小时吗？…

夜七点。

经过冗长梦境后小原才挣扎着醒来：那是一个事关雪景，竹林，和式宅邸与正月朝拜的梦，她穿着和服，穿梭在雾气里，百鬼头戴面具，与寒冷的歌声一同迎面而来。黑色长发的女人行走在队伍的尾端，齐直刘海，黑色留袖，新婚的少女，却有一双锐利的凤眼。她不认识她，却认得她那双眼睛，碧绿色，冷淡深邃，如同潭水，她叫什么名字？她为什么会在这里？这些问题出现的同时意味一切嘎然而止，大黑天挥舞着锤子与雷电一起滚落在焚烧线香的庙宇里，她被烧死了，雨滴一样的市松木偶跌落在火堆中，这支离破碎的情节组成荒谬结尾把她从虚幻的世界里驱逐了出来。

鞠莉满头大汗地睁开了眼。

“…是梦？”

房里没有人，床边亮着小灯。想坐起来，可手上，腿上，连眼皮都像挂了铅球，沉重得难以翻身，意识也是，铁盔甲般贴在躯体上，坚硬冰冷不容轻易剥离。

这时她想起了她：“希…？希。你在吗？”

回答问题的只有四面空荡的墙壁，答应陪伴她的监视官，现在不知所踪。  
连睡了多久都不知道呢，希怎么可能真的留下来？估计正在某间会议室里忙得不亦乐乎吧。这个大骗子…

合眼缓了一会，她伸手摸向本应摆在床头的白大衣，一根烟，就能很好缓解伴随午睡的惆怅与沮丧，不，或许两根，三根，管它呢。只管抽个够。肚痛减轻了，只要熬过第一天，接下来就好处理得多。好想喝点甜的东西啊。咦？…

引起她注意的不是衣服的失踪，而是门口传来的响动。她瞪大双眼，眼见门刷的打开，松浦果南提着两个大塑胶袋钻了进来。

分析官脑中警铃大作，她抓起被子大叫：“你这蠢狗！不要进来！！”

“？？！”

还没看清楚小原醒了就被她的叫声吓到，果南也跟着大叫了一声，定睛一看床上的是睡的头发凌乱的金发分析官才松了一口气：“你醒就醒了啊，吼个什么劲，吓死我了！”果南往后一缩，贴着门大声说：“警告你别再扇我耳光了啊，这是东条前辈让我买吃的过来接你起床的，她很忙，下午要开会，就拜托我来了。”

然后她指着床头柜，上面放着饮品杯：“我四点来过一次，你还在睡，后来每半小时来一次，嘛，好歹你还是知道要醒的。”

鞠莉将信将疑地卷着被子缩到角落里：“那你拎这么多东西进来干嘛。”

“晚饭和夜宵啊，都七点了，刚才从鉴定室出来，我快饿昏了，要是一课今晚出动，我还得一直等呢到深夜呢。”

果南翻了个白眼，把东西放到斗柜上。鞠莉发现柜边还多了把折叠椅。什么意思，这蠢狗真打算在值班室里开饭了？

“饿吗，我去把订好的饭拿过来，还有柠檬红糖茶，都凉了，加热给你吧？”

果南边说边把袋子里的东西拿出来，一盒盒包装好的外送热菜。香味在室内蔓延开来，异常浓郁，能闻出里面有鱿鱼。

鞠莉几乎要向这种香气投降了，不行不行…再怎么样，都得先来根烟吧？

“你把我的外套放哪了？”

果南把搭在床尾的衣服给她拿过来，鞠莉还是缩着，眼神充满戒备，只是伸手拽过衣服，往口袋摸索。烟盒掉在她手上，但烟仅剩一根了。

她也不管那么多了，操起火机就点燃了它，大口大口地吞云吐雾。果南拿起饮品走向门口：“我去热好这杯。你等一下。”

对方离开后门就锁上了。鞠莉盯着那两袋食物眯起眼，甩开被子，爬过去，活像受了食物诱惑而爬出暖窝的小猫。她扒了扒袋子，目测至少六七盒吃的，香草乳酪牡蛎，炒鱿鱼，烤帆立贝，关东煮，腌羊栖菜，哦，还有满满一碗炸虾盖饭，虽然都很诱人但量真的很大啊，这女人真是条狗么，怎么连食量都跟动物一样多？

小原扁着嘴左翻右翻，索性把它们都抱走，堆在床头柜上，椅子也拉过去，才刚好把所有饭盒都摆出来，满满当当的一桌子，说是相扑手的饮食也不为过吧。

“呜呼…这还算顿像样的晚餐。”她掰开木筷子，合掌道：“那我开动了。”

“久等了。”

十分钟后门又开了，果南提着热好的饮料，米饭和汤走进来，如同一位友善的侍应生，但没几秒，房里的景象就让她张圆了嘴：小原鞠莉坐在床边，捧着她的天妇罗盖饭大块朵硕，餐盒全部打开，香葱橙醋鱿鱼没剩几块，静冈关东煮剩下的木签堆成了小山，目测连她挚爱的鸡蛋和鱼饼都没了！

“喂喂喂喂你给我等等！！”果南生气地跑过去，“那可是我的晚饭耶！”

“又不是不让你吃，这么多，分我一点又怎么样。”  
小原头都不抬，一口就把热度正好的黄油煎牡蛎塞进嘴，享受起油脂的香味：“你上次还吃了我的蜜瓜和西柚呢，这当扯平了。”

“可恶。”果南不爽地咕哝着，眼疾手快抢了两根关东煮，心痛啊，奶油炖菜快见底了，连炸星鳗都只剩一半了，不是说食量很小的吗，怎么才走一会就风卷残云到这种程度啦！

“得了快还我，你自己那份味噌汤饭都吃不下啦。”

“你吃啊。”鞠莉耸耸肩，“那是去年我跟希在港区逛街时发现的小店里的隐藏菜单，很美味的，用来换你这点东西算便宜了。”

果南一口气堵在喉咙，嚼了两根炖牛筋才不那么气了。一不做二不休，她一屁股坐在床上，打开了本该属于小原的饭食，伴有味噌和洋葱丝的鲣鱼泥砖在盒子里立得方方正正，汤和米饭热的正好，香气扑鼻。这是一道传统渔夫料理，本该是凉吃的，只是为了照顾生理痛的某人才把汤弄热，没想到好心到头还得自己来尝了。

咀嚼的声音此起彼伏。果南的晚餐虽然样式多但份量加起来也只刚够两个人吃，鞠莉对米饭没太大兴趣，目标全是海鲜和肉，炒菜里能给执行官剩的基本都是蘑菇和秋葵之类的配菜了。

但是…  
“嗳，那是什么东西啊，好辣呀…”  
鞠莉指了指搁在床头柜的一个小汽锅，眉头都皱了起来。

“麻辣汤。”果南趁其不备抢走了最后一串烤珍珠鸡肉，蘸着浓酱放入自己碗里，“鸡肉、香菇、粉丝、酸菜，花椒和辣椒一起炖的，是新式中华料理，辣度都能和不丹菜相提并论了。”

“酸菜…中国人那种用大芥菜腌制的泡菜？”分析官哼了哼，“那还是留给你吧，今晚上厕所时小心屁股别辣出火了。”

“呸。爱喝苦死人咖啡的家伙才没资格说我。”果南马上起身把汤端过来了。

“那是你不懂欣赏。”鞠莉高傲地抬起下巴。“我的咖啡可是结合了五种来自全球最好的咖啡产地的特级豆磨制成的。”

“谁要欣赏这种喝了要得胃病的玩意啊。”果南拿起勺子舀汤喝，边喝边辣的皱眉头。大口吸气，额上流汗，嘶嘶的声音从她嘴里发出来：“这汤很棒的。要不是你生理期，平时也可以尝。”她解松领口，往脖子扇风，而后挽起袖子，像要跟这碗汤杠上了。“那家店招牌菜很多，泡菜鱼、麻婆豆腐、水煮鱼片、怪味蒜头肉都特别好吃，明天我就打算要一份椒麻鸡拌饭当午餐了。”

“少得意了。我又不是不能吃辣，只是对这种重麻的口感不太能接受而已。”鞠莉嫌弃的说。

“好吧。那意大利人怎么用辣椒做菜？趁现在你倒可以给好好讲一下。”

“说一晚都讲不完，为什么要浪费我的时间？”  
鞠莉又哼哼，报复般把整盒酒煮贻贝都抢了过来，害果南抱怨得停不下来了。

…几分钟后。  
“呼。感谢招待。”  
吃饱的分析官放下碗，歪在床上，抱起柠檬姜茶啜饮起来。  
执行官还在跟麻辣汤做斗争，鞠莉靠在枕头上盯着果南，脑里弹幕不断，看那结实纤瘦的体型，高耗能的生活方式，听说除了工作最喜欢的就是跑马拉松，肌肉笨蛋无疑吧？

她伸脚戳了戳松浦的腰，“嗳，去分析室帮我拿盒烟来。”

松浦大翻白眼：“我还没吃完呢，要抽烟就出去抽。”

“当然不会在你吃饭时抽啊，快去啦。”

“烟我这里有，咳、待会给你…咳咳！”被辣到了。

鞠莉有点不悦：“为什么你老把那种东西带在身上啊？说，你私下是不是偷偷会抽？”

答不出口，辛辣感涌上喉咙刺激气管，松浦大声咳嗽，端起味噌汤猛喝几口才止住：

“都说了我最讨厌抽烟了，你都不记别人说过的话吗？”果南抹着汗解释，“是绚濑前辈买烟时硬塞给我的。”

说着她从搭在床边的外套里翻出那包雪茄烟，递给小原：“拿去。”

…绚濑绘里会去买烟？那个对烟草厌恶至极的家伙？  
不会是给希买的吧。

“哼。”  
小原伸手出来接。

灯光下，她手上暴露出两条明显的红痕。

“你的手？”  
果南瞪大眼，突然抓住对方，把那只白皙的手臂拉过来，仔细一看上面还有几缕小的疤痕，手肘位置明显的皮损，才刚结痂，“这是怎么了？你受伤了？”

小原缩了一下：“…真是多管闲事。放开。”

“你不说清楚我就不放。”松浦坚持，“是自己弄伤的吗？”

“整理花圃时划伤的，我养的热带植物叶边都很锋利。”鞠莉眼也不眨地说，“可以了吧？放开我。”

“胡说，宿舍楼里怎么养热带植物，别告诉我你那里还装了温室！”

“我连专用游泳池都有，一个小温室不更手到擒来？”小原不耐烦，“快放手。”

天衣无缝的解释。果南疑惑地松了手。分析官抓过了烟盒，撕开包装纸，可她并没把整包烟据为己有，只抽出四支，就还给松浦：“还你。”

见对方不接，她把烟盒丢在床上，径自叼上一根点燃，剩下的就铺在床头柜上，还把装过土豆炖肉的盒子当烟灰缸。

“哼。”执行官不爽地瞪她，转头把麻辣汤里剩下的粉丝吃光了。“你就没想过要戒烟。”

“没。”

“身体不好还有那么多坏习惯。”

“喂，我有耳朵在听的，有什么不满麻烦你去跟东条希说，从六课调走就不用跟我同处一室了。”小原讽刺道。

“说又有什么用，你都不知道东条前辈她——”

她很快就要离开公安局了。

“干嘛？你刚才说什么了。”小原问。

…算了，还是别提这个话题吧。

果南放下筷子，合起掌。  
“只是在说味噌汤饭很好吃而已。”

意料之外的回答？

小原轻皱眉头，把这赞美连烟灰一起弹了下去：“那当然了。”

四支烟吸尽的时间里两人相对无言，果南往后仰躺在床上，看着灯光出神，鞠莉没有阻止她，只是把身体在被子里蜷了起来，在醇厚芬芳的烟雾中沉下了思绪。果南差点要睡着，事实上她就是小寐了一会，发出了轻微的呼噜声，这种满浸香料和可可气息的气味加重了她的疲乏，飓风在头上嗡嗡作响，化作海洋中的漩涡，她正形单形只地在巨大的浪花里颠簸。

促使她醒来的是一阵嘎然而止的空洞，可她醒的很顺利，像打磨过的石头滑进水流里，清醒过来后她发现床上没有别人，一张被子盖在自己身上。房里半暗，灯只留了门口那盏。连床头柜上食品盒的遗迹清理一空，宛如梦境。

但她记得自己刚是和另一个人分享了这顿晚餐。

“小原？你还在吗？”  
果南喊道，然后才看到了淋浴间的亮光，意识到里面传来的水声。原来在洗澡啊。

鞠莉裹着浴巾走出来，果南正在床上做单臂仰卧起坐。

“我要换衣服了，你没事就出去吧。”她说完顺手从斗柜上的烟盒里取了根烟。说是要还，但依这架势估计是不抽完不罢休了。

“待会就走了。”果南跳下床，转动着手臂和腰部，她对这种短时间内放松肌肉的拉伸运动非常在行。

“对了，你用了模拟训练器没有？”

果南顿了一下，然后摇摇头。

“你赶快吧，体验完毕就把伪造卡还给我了，那东西我还要销毁的。”小原催促。

“我知道了。”  
执行官弯下腰，双手碰地做着全身拉伸，柔软度良好的身体毫不费力地折了起来，鞠莉在散开的白烟中无声注视着她，像在暗处观察夜色下的走兽。

“其实一直有件事想问你呢。”果南说。“虽然我们差了七岁，但你一直有住在淡岛吧？我们以前会不会见过面啊？”

“绝对没有。”马上否定了。

“确定没有？淡岛几乎不住人，居民就只有酒店上的住客还有我家里人，按理说你应该知道有松浦家的存在啊。”

“都说没有了，你怎么那么烦。”小原鼓起脸颊。“就算见过，我也会很快忘记你的，要不是被关在这种地方，你觉得凭你或者其他潜在犯会有机会接触到Fininvest财团的未来继承人之一么？好笑。”

“哼。”

“不过要说在内浦，我的确知道一些当地的知名望族，他们大部分都在填海前搬走了，十多年的事，现在我也不大记得有谁，赤木、白皂、三迟田之类的？——日本人的姓氏可真古怪。”

小原往垃圾桶里弹烟，拉开斗柜，里面排放着整齐的衣物和内衣裤。她再次逐客，松浦也不久留，道再见后就离开了房间。

当晚深夜，结束工作后果南就来到执行官训练场，站在了那台漆黑的庞然巨物面前。她戴上目镜，扫描伪造卡，顺利地登入了操作界面，由双蛇与天平组成的厚生省公安局标志在大屏幕上跳出来。她心跳加速，抓着模拟枪身的双手溢出细汗。

“很好。”果南深吸一口气，看着目镜中展开的教学流程选择框，揶揄的挑起嘴角，“…就让我看看，你口中所谓的正义到底是什么吧，东条希。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

_猫に鰹節_

_（在猫身边放置其喜欢的鲣鱼干：比喻不能疏忽的、有危险的事。）_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


28

  
  
  


Dominator，这款又名支配者的大型手枪是厚生省公安局的专用枪械，通体漆黑，接缝处点缀着荧光蓝，结构富有几何美感，攻击期间枪头会具备自我意识一般转换其形态，如同魔鬼对敌人张开了大口，但与自卫军强大的火力不同，它是一种仅能在西比尔系统支配下的环境使用的武器，受制于色相判定情况，输出不差，灵活性却非常有限。

三种攻击手段，对色相低于300的犯罪者，处以基本模式，麻醉针击中目标致其丧失行动力；高于300的，听说会是两类绝对压倒性的磁场能量攻击，但具体是霰弹枪类型的近距高爆，还是狙击型远距离精准杀伤，抑或手榴弹、炸弹之类的爆破伤害，目前果南还不知道，支配者对公安局的后勤人员来说是禁止涉足的领域，别说枪，连使用说明，制造和研发信息等内容也一样是机密。

  
  


但现在呢？

  
  
  
  


演示画面中，一个接一个炸开的罪犯身体爆出鲜红浆液，通过高仿真目镜，切实翻译为恐怖与血腥输入她神经。扣下扳机，扣下扳机，又一只抓着刀的手臂鼓起肉色气球，接二连三的肉瘤膨胀至头顶。磁波震荡，体液沸腾，下一秒连骨头都炸成碎片，天花板上染满红色，血水与烧焦的脂肪一同滴落在地。

嘀嗒。嘀嗒。

那种爆破的巨响像是活生生出现在耳边，怎么可能不是真的，液体已溅到手上和脸上，铁锈的臭味那么真切，举起的手上黏糊油稠，像攥住了一段粉色的肠子。她尖叫着后退，跌坐在地。

差点要在机器前吐出来。

  
  
  


“刑警0210，你的心率到达132，是否继续模拟训练？”机械音色无感情的响起。

“继续——”果南咬牙，“不要停，给我调到镇压模式，我要十年前内浦镇压为背景的训练配置！”

“资料库内不存在该次事件影像资料，现正为你跳往…”

  
  


但已听不进去，恶心感牵引胃里容物逆流而上，苦胆似的味道在口腔扩散。她捂住了嘴。

  
  


——随即一片都市旧街区的残破景象在目镜里展开，瓦砾满地，本该是喷泉的地方亮着烈火，暗沉失真的天空积压在屋梁上。手持小型冲击炮的半武装难民在建筑间如幽灵般闪现，如果不先施放威吓攻击，很快对方的子弹就会排山倒海的飞过来，开始几次模拟吃亏在此，预判失准，闪避不及，总很快就被击中致命部位，不得不一次次降低难度，训练临场反应。

她勉强起身，进入状态，跟着影像中的支援战车在小巷里飞奔，麻醉针一支跟着一支，几乎全部打空，前方的目标丢失，敌人的虚拟机枪出现在了楼顶，无情在头顶扫射而过，医疗车应声倒地，碎砖烂瓦暴雨般倾泻落来。明明身体没倒下，视线却已埋在瓦砾堆内，尘土模糊了地面的轮廓。

  
  


她抬头，巨大的阴影在眼前一闪而过——接着红色斧头从上方呼啸而下。

  
  
  


“不要啊——！！”

  
  
  


她在诺大的床上惊醒。已是早上九点。

  
  
  


爬下床，她拖着脚步走进浴室，扭开花洒，热水迎头浇下，冲进浆糊般的记忆内里，却引出了更强烈的呕意。但如果没记错，经过昨晚，她的胃里已经没什么可吐的了。

是怎么从模拟训练中挣扎出来，怎么跟填海暴动带来的丑陋回忆搏斗，又是用了哪种手段逼迫头脑在床上入眠都已忘个干净，唯一记得的，竟是自己在厕所里呕吐的声音。

  
  


像是大病一场，果南坐在浴缸里虚弱的抱住双膝，在水里，她思绪既是死的，却也如废旧卡车冒着散架的危险在路上气喘吁吁的往前狂奔。她思考的事情在醒之后，和入睡之前都毫无差别。十年前那场改变了她人生的事件中，有些她所熟悉的人死了，那是怎么发生的，作出处决的刑警抱着什么心态，看到的景象，她都知道了，真相如同刀锋迅速经过了双手，尚未触到本体，就已撕出一道道流血的伤口，扮演凶手带来的创伤覆在往日积淀的旧疤痕上，斑驳丑陋得让她差点辨认不出自己的脸。悲惨的一夜还没过去，崭新的清晨又在催促她接迎这支离破碎的新一日，困在无形的泥沼里，竭力与把她留在这里的不知名力量对抗着，而这些又把她带到了另一些她自己也无法回答的难题上：什么——以及另一个苦涩的，为什么。

  
  


她在做什么，她为什么还要留下来？

  
  
  
  


现实生活最不能容忍的是停顿。她脚步虚浮的踏出了浴室，下一个时刻的手已经伸向前来抓住了她。

呼叫终端显示十数条包括未接来电和短信息。点开收发栏，跳出的是东条希的视讯头像。

她早该想到的。

  
  
  
  
  


她花了二十分钟才从宿舍楼艰难跋涉到办公室，一开门就是在书桌后端坐的监视官，一贯温和的脸孔上涂满了冰冷的恼怒。

果南感到连牙齿都在打颤。

“你可以解释一下发生了什么事吗？”

希对着手指说起，果南还是第一次听到对方这么冷漠的语气。

“对不起，我迟到了。”

“我让你回答的问题不是这个。”

逆反心理忽然和机器前失控的情绪一同涌来，果南逼近桌子：

“你想问什么拜托请说清楚一些，我只是个潜在犯，才不懂你们这些监视官在故弄什么玄虚。”

  
  


东条希往后沉在椅子里，极讽刺的勾起唇，接着一块电容屏幕就甩到了果南面前。

以蓝色荧光线勾连在一起的图案明显是人脑的结构，它占据了板子中央最大的面积，红黄绿紫的色彩标记出不同的脑区，心跳，脉搏，呼吸频率，肾上腺素指数等等数字则在屏幕上方不祥的跳动着，居于左侧的，正是松浦果南的头像。

  
  
  
  


果南像是见到了鬼一样发出了一声叫，然后不可置信的抓住了那块显示板。

她当然清楚那上面的数据都意味着什么，这是通过呼叫终端作检测端口的公安局人员实时生体记录表。而她看到了：

  
  


“为什么…？”

  
  
  


色相一栏上的数字是——148.

  
  
  
  


“你连自己色相增高了都不知道。”

东条希揶揄的说。

“真不错啊，居然还敢关闭宿舍的诊断软件，总想逃避现实的病人，这几乎会是他们下意识的做法。”

而后语气变得严厉。“那你可以坦白了吗——为什么色相会在短短一晚飙升了近50点？”

  
  


不能说…不然会给那个人添麻烦的。

  
  
  


“什么都没做。”果南结巴的说。“我工作道很晚才睡，做了一晚的噩梦…不知道为什么一起来就…”

  
  


“你不会忘了之前那个协定吧，松浦果南。”

监视官不再掩饰自己的刻薄：

“不能超过130——我的忍耐是有极限的，要是你继续这种态度，一小时后你就会被扔回隔离机构，永远跟假释生活说再见了！”她用力敲了敲桌子，“扪心自问一下你还想过回那种监狱似的生活，连亲人的脸都见不到吗？”

不想。当然不想啊！果南已经向内心的恐惧投降了，她没有勇气正视长官的脸，另一个原因是眼里的酸涩正膨胀到她忍受不了的地步了：

“其实是…”

  
  


可当她正要坦诚全部时，门出其不意的开了。

现在最不想见到的人，小原鞠莉一脸悠闲地叼着烟走了进来。

  
  


“你…？在这做什么啊。”

分析官楞在门边。显然另一位潜在犯扭曲又恐惧的表情让她惊愕了——然后就是东条希充满压力感的逼视，这只在她真正生气时才流露的眼神。像是温文尔雅的绅士亮出了藏起的刀。

鞠莉的双手战栗了一下。肾上腺素在升高。像在暴风雨前的宁静中受到气流的挤压，她整个人都兴奋了起来——她已经太久没见到这位监视官失去冷静的样子了。

“有什么事，如果不是想跟我做的话就恕我失陪了，待会工作还一大堆呢。”

鞠莉用她想到最轻浮的语气发出了挑衅。

  
  


“继续说。”东条希却无视了对方，只对果南施压。“清清楚楚全说出来。”

即使清晰接受到了指令，执行官的喉咙却因巨大的紧张感而无法发声，她拼命盯着自己鞋尖，试图在光滑的皮料上找寻急需的答案，但拖延是没有用的，冷汗已一滴接一滴的从她额上冒出来。她快要哭了。

“哦，好极，见到她你就说不出口了。”东条希讽刺的把眼神转到小原身上。“那你呢，你对一个本来康复良好却在一夜间色相狂飙50点的病人有什么见解，分析官？”

分析官眼神定了定，这才发现果南手上抓着的显示板，她当下就明白了真相。

  
  


“我当然知道…因为昨晚的事，跟我完全脱不开关系啊，东条长官。”

鞠莉勾起了一个无比揶揄的微笑，上前把双手撑在桌子上，与希面对着面。

“你想知道我昨晚是怎么折腾这孩子的吗？那可爱的尖叫声、漂亮的屁股、我一想起都觉得欲火焚身了。哈哈！”

  
  


果南全身的血液都像结冰了，强烈的羞耻和恼怒迫使她冲去拦在鞠莉面前：

“不要听她胡说八道！事情不是这样的。”

  
  


“就是我刚才说的那样，操！”小原用力推开执行官。“东条希你她妈的别那么假正经，明明她色相就算飙到180你都不会在乎的，少来才升个50点就在我面前吠！”

“住口。”果南慌张的抓住她，想制服这个人的迫切竟盖过了对病情恶化的恐惧，“你少说两句吧！！”

  
  


“你才不关心。她就是真的变成执行官送死你都不会关心，东条希，你说是不是！”

小原却根本没在听果南的劝告，一字一句都在对监视官发难：

“你既然想她死也死的像个人，我就顺水推舟帮你忙啊！现在好啦，给你最爱的一课添个得力助手岂不皆大欢喜了吗！”

  
  
  


监视官漠然的注视着这场闹剧，脸色铁青。

  
  
  


“是我昨晚私自用了模拟训练系统！”

果南低头大叫出声。

“是我使用支配者杀戮模式的训练，最后却忍受不了血腥的画面才导致色相剧增的！请你相信我！”

  
  


小原鞠莉还是昂着下巴，突如其来的沮丧和怒火让她脸都扭在了一起，她的目光死死钩住了希，片刻的沉默等待对方的反应。

  
  


“谁给你权限登入模拟训练器的？”

良久，希终于吐出一句话。

  
  


“是我给她的，怎么样？”问题很快得到了回答，鞠莉尖声说：“你也要把我遣送回隔离机构里吗，干得出你就干啊。”

  
  
  


“你要是这么渴望回去当年的生活，我也不是不能把你送走。”

监视官用冷淡的语气说。

  
  


鞠莉愣住了。

  
  


“留在这里比以前更糟了不是吗。”东条希扶着桌子站起来，“你也好，果南也好，现在的病情都比假释前严重了。到最后，六课对你们还是一点用处都没有。”

执行官慌张起来了，可希走近时她还是下意识松开鞠莉手臂，那双绿眼眸带来的压力让她无法继续介入这两人的对话。

  
  


希：“怎么样？只要你一句话——我就让你离开这里，爱去哪个假释点你就去吧，你爸爸肯定会妥善安排你的。”

毫无感情的叙述，让鞠莉寒毛都竖了起来。

“反正我对你已经没用了，这么多年，除了害你变得更暴躁、色相更混浊之外我什么都做不到，说不定让你走才是更好的。”

“少在我面前信口开河。你没资格这样做！”

“你以为我没能力说服你父亲？要连这点事都做不到，我当初又怎么把你弄进来公安局，难道是我把你绑架进来的吗？”东条希冷笑。“要滚还是要留，自己选吧。犯了错就总得受罚的。”

小原鞠莉满脸的难以置信，连后面站着的果南也一样惊骇，东条希真会针对小原这种事是谁都料不到的。

“长官，那不是她的错。是我请求她帮我登进系统的、因为我想试用Dominator——”

心惊胆战的求起了情之余果南小步挪到她们身边，谁知下一秒东条希针似的目光便刺了过来，仿佛在说，闭嘴，下一个就轮到你。

“说话啊。哑巴了吗？”

希加大了音量，可鞠莉还是目瞪口呆的看着她，嘴唇发抖着不置一词，她忆起了太多不该在这时记起的东西，那些礼物、那些求而不得的承诺，她们之间的吻和其他更亲密的入侵，一个转折点：多年前冷血无情的紫发监视官举着手枪，走到警车外杀死了陌生的孕妇和一个孩子；在死者的口中拔出了两条雷管之后她站起来，在人群四散的马路上回望，朝瑟缩在车里的鞠莉露出阳光般和煦的微笑。

  
  


“回答我。”还是强硬地逼问，“不说话我就默认你要留下来了，分析官。”

小原无言的低下头，在没人察觉的力度收紧了双手，全身都绷紧了，为了对抗脑里叫嚣的怪物她不得不继续沉默下去。

“既然想留在这里就给我守规矩，即使是你小原鞠莉，我的忍耐也是有限度的。”希把她逼近墙壁，铁一样寒冷的语气像是能冻伤她。“你还有机会补救这件事——立刻，现在就去。”

  
  


鞠莉的脸狠狠抽了一下。就为了那个候补执行官的一己私欲，她竟要在此受尽了责难，当初到底是多蠢才会答应这件事？

她冷冷的抬起眼，谴责的视线笼罩住了果南，直到对方不堪忍受当中包含的责难而别开了脸。

  
  


“我明白了。”她妥协了。“我会删除监控录像，还有伪造卡。”

“还有给松浦安排高压氧治疗，之后排出一周假期给她。”希疲惫地退后一步，捏了捏自己的太阳穴，而后挥起手，“去吧，要尽快，注意别让优木杏树知道，不然她会烦死我的。”

  
  
  
  


小原脸无表情地离开了指挥室，果南愧歉的目送她背影消失在门后。

房里只剩两个人了。无处可逃，只能再次对上东条希的眼，可对方的神色已不再尖锐了，反而是那张脸上流露出的沮丧和无奈让果南如坐针毡。

  
  


——是让她失望了吗？

  
  


“…对不起。”

无话可说，她只好道歉。

  
  


监视官长叹一口气，返回桌边，吱呀一声，她的身体沉重的落在了扶手椅上。

  
  
  


“待会治疗排期下来了就过去医疗部，理由的话你编造得离谱点，反正再奇怪的事我们都见过，这样解释或许还能瞒天过海。”

“知道了…”

希还没停：“色相应激性剧增虽说能很快降个十几二十点，但坏处是可能很难回落到当初的低恶化状态了，做好心理准备，要是真的跨过了130的坎，你就不再在法律保护范围内了。即使退一万步你能回隔离机构，在里面收到的限制只会比以前更严重——听懂了吗？”

  
  


果南只好用力的点了点头。

  
  


“还有，上午的疗程完了，11:30在B口等我和绘里亲，记得别吃午饭。”

“啊？”果南眨眨眼，既惊讶又害怕，“……这是要去哪里？”

  
  


“带你去海边兜兜风啊，反正不是没工作吗？”

希冲她浅笑道：“就当是放个假吧。”

  
  
  
  
  


当天中午，果南就坐上了红色私人轿车，同两位监视官一起出发前往神奈川。路上，她抓着呼叫终端，心情跌到了低谷，不是因为自己的色相，而是在治疗过程中反反复复在脑海里出现的小原冷漠地离开指挥室的背影——半小时前，道歉的信息已送出去了，她却不知道，自己最终能否得到一个原谅。

  
  
  


tbc


	13. Chapter 13

_伪善是邪恶对美德的致敬。_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


29

  
  
  


平稳行驶的车上正播着慢摇滚乐。绚濑绘里合着节奏，拍打方向盘的皮套。阳光之下，副驾驶座上东条希不言不语，后视镜所挂紫色御守一路摇晃，停车之际才安静下来。镜子里映着松浦果南垮下来的脸。

“松浦君，脸色很差哦，不是晕车吧。”绘里吹了声口哨，“今早治疗还有效吗？”

“挺好的…”执行官有气无力，试图把话题引走，“只是一早没吃，肚饿了而已。”

其实并不好，色相只勉强回落134左右，据说应激初期治疗效果将对日后康复起决定性作用，而今怎么说都算不上和善的结果只会让她更加惶惶不安。

“别太担心，松浦君，比你更严重的案例我都见过，最后不也成功康复了吧，初次治疗回落十多点是很正常的，之后耐心下来跟着医生的步骤走就好了。”金发的监视官转回头，“你既然来了公安局，大家就都是你的同伴——姑且信任一下我们可好？”

信任吗？果南嘴里咀嚼着这个让人不适的字眼，反反复复，却难以下咽。她翻阅旧相册般检查起过去一年填进脑内的记忆：最初是隔离机构，四面洁白的令人疯狂的高墙，军队的作息，枯燥的洗脑，在梦境中一遍遍体验着沉入深海的亢奋与绝望；接着是金发监视官，西比尔旨意的执行者，她所带来的希望像一条自咬其尾的毒蛇，只会把果南从一个泥沼驱赶到另一个泥沼；穿上公安局制服后迎来下一位角色，小原鞠莉，她病态的眼神和辛辣的烟味共同占据了回忆中的一个位置，她们的相遇只有纯粹的厌恶，往后也不外乎谩骂同指责，随之揭开的诸多黑幕如同战争的流弹，出其不意又无处不在，把她的生活狠狠击碎后又赋予崭新而诡异的意义，而在天平的另一端，能为她把无效的希望化为补偿性收益的制裁者，就是她的上司，东条希。

疑问又在嗡嗡作响：谁在帮她？她该信任谁？接下去该怎么办？她为什么还要留下来——？

  
  
  


海洋带着阴冷的灰蓝色闪现在窗户上，沿斜坡通过列车道，路口尽头竖立着三两路牌的民宅后方，神奈川海的波涛正在安静地涌动。全程一小时不到，对于工作日午间的交通来说算是很快了。

这次监视官们选择一个能远眺富士山的海水浴场，游泳是没可能，可这幅近似内浦的海上景色却带来了体贴的安慰，如同轻而易举的卷走沙滩上的字迹，海水把心底的阴郁和悲伤也如出一辙的带走。

  
  


最后她们在一间简朴的西餐轻食店落座。太阳伞遮盖下，三张蓝色的椅子面对面坐落在金色的沙滩上。远处，浪花拍打黑色的礁石，白色灯塔在海堤兢兢业业地伫立着，条纹海鸥携着尖细的叫声盘旋在盘旋在起风的海面上。绚濑绘里在屋里点餐。东条希默然无声的坐在塑料椅上，直面大海，纹丝不动，仿佛她也成为了石头的一部分。

“我还能做什么去补救吗。”果南打破沉默，她交错的手指在膝盖上握的紧紧的。“我什么都愿意做。”

东条希瞥她一眼，嘴角从左边歪到右边，眼眉间的皱纹却越积越深。

“你家在财务和民政事务上受到的限制已经全部解除了，你弟弟的教育和就业也不用担心。至于那套房产，我已经拜托专业人士去处理，但多久才能过到松浦家名下，那就的看运气了。”

果南诧异的表情并没有落到希眼里，她自言自语了下去：

“算是对你这段时间工作表现的奖赏吧——能劝鞠莉陪你乘上同一条贼船，你还是挺有两把刷子的。”希冷笑。

  
  


果南脸上火辣辣的，分析官的名字像一块红铁灼热的滑下她的食道，在胃里羞耻的翻滚了起来。

“……谢谢你。”

  
  


“至于治疗方面你只能靠自己了。我和绘里快要离职，往后六课的事务将全权交由优木管理，系里的病患该如何处置都跟我无关了。”

希弯下腰，捡起沙里一片干燥残缺的贝壳，举起来注视着它：

“当提早知会你一声吧，在优木手下，你申请与亲属会面或外出都未必像现在这么方便了。除了鞠莉，其他假释犯的生活也许都会受到点影响。但没办法，这是优木的做事风格。”

“前辈。”执行官冲动的打断。“你真的不打算对小原说你离职的事吗？”

“你可以代我告诉她。我无所谓。”希把贝壳折成两半，扔在地上。

  
  


一波难以言喻的不甘感冲刷着果南的胸口。她以试探的口吻说：

“…前辈，你知道小原喜欢你的吧？”

  
  


希的眼睛转了过来，审视着松浦那张焦急又害怕的脸：“她对你说了多少？”

  
  


果南真想回答一句“该说的都说了”，可转念间记起为了安抚鞠莉，自己曾轻率应承过要做她帮凶。情况突然尴尬了起来。

“是说了一点，就一点。但单凭那些，我都看得出你对她很重要。”

  
  


“她对我而言也很重要啊。”希轻描淡写的回答，随后，自嘲的笑了一声，“可惜这份感情对她一点帮助都没有，我们的相遇是一次彻头彻尾的错误。”

“一开始不是那么糟的吧？”果南的语气中饱含指责：“小原认识你之后色相还下降过一百多点，差点就恢复正常了呢，若真想她痊愈，你为什么不按当时那样一直陪着她呢？”

“看来你知道的还不少嘛。”希笑意促狭，“是鞠莉主动告诉你的吗。”

松浦却没随之起舞，她恳求道：“你就不能留在公安局吗？”

“不能。”

“因为绚濑前辈想走，你也得陪她离开？”

“没错。”并没拐弯抹角，希说得坦诚：“我亏欠她太多，如今是要偿还的时候了。”

“…偿还。”果南惊诧的打量着这个字眼，“你难道不是因为喜欢前辈才…”

“我当然喜欢绘里亲了。”希无可奈何的呼出一口气，“某种角度看，或许是因为她，我才会这么执着鞠莉的病情，只要不是瞎子，谁都能看出她们之间有多么相似吧？”

而后，略带伤感地：“我想拯救她，也只有我能拯救她，这种念头在经年日久后逐渐扭曲为一种信仰，狂妄，自负，不可一世。为了达到目的，我曾经愿意牺牲自己的一切…不，即使到现在，我的想法还是没有改变。”

  
  


陷入回忆的庞大网罗中，希的视线也失去了焦点，沙滩，桌椅，沙沙的树叶晃动声，渐大的海风和咸咸的腥味仿佛全褪色成一片惨白，她看到四面在身周高高竖起的白墙，卤素灯光，两张椅子，一览无遗的探视玻璃房仿如一只供人观赏动物的笼子。年轻的、身段纤弱的小原鞠莉身处其中，坐在一把红色椅子上，抱着膝盖，眼神既冷淡又炙热，流转的欲望既矛盾又不堪，像是不毁了一切就不会罢休。

  
  


“我们曾有过约定。就在我劝她进入公安局时，她问过，怎么才能得到我——而我的回答是：只要你恢复正常，那我就是你的了。”

多少难于启齿，如果不是坐在对面的果南与金发分析官相去甚远，希几乎就要把对方错认成她。监视官抿了抿嘴唇，继续道：

“这个协议至今不变，但她可能已没办法再做到了。”

  
  
  


“…那为什么，这也太不负责了吧。”果南像是厌恶刚才的话，即刻将眼别开了，“如果当初你不瞒着小原跟绚濑前辈在一起，她才不会堕落至此，现在才说你有多重视她，这让人怎么相信？”

  
  


希一时无语。她动了动下颌，如在嘴里滚动一颗柠檬硬糖。到底是松浦果南的诘问本身，还是她竟会关心鞠莉到如此地步更令人困惑和为难？说不定两者都有。虫子在啃咬心脏边缘，而她无法赶走它。

  
  
  


“我可以去爱一个潜在犯，却不打算跟对方睡在同一张床上。”

紫发监视官考虑良久，才开了口。

“为了得到某个人而降低色相，这是个好理由，自我欺骗的权宜之计。但事实是，她想真的恢复正常，就只能跨过我的尸体，权当我和我们之间发生过的事全都死了——你明白吗。我之于小原鞠莉，也只是某个人的替身。即使我为她拒绝别人的感情，即使我们终成眷属，可症结一日不解决，以后该发生的事还是会发生，当初她是如何沦落，最后也只会重蹈覆辙。如果连这点都看不清，她也只能止步如此了——连喜欢我的资格都谈不上吧。”

  
  


果南全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，这么绝情的回答，该是情理之中，还是意料之外？

“我懂了…她对你而言的重要，原来也只是对待一份工作的程度而已？”执行官质问。

  
  


希却没有反驳，她往后歪去，举起手，向屋内招了招。

没一会，绚濑绘里就夹着菜单走了出来，跟在她身后的还有两个侍应生，点好的饮品和菜肴在托盘上稳稳的朝她们走来，这场没完没了的提问游戏才宣告终结。

  
“抱歉来晚了。老板娘太热情了啦。”

说完绘里便忙不迭地在她们之间入座了。三杯红红蓝蓝的果汁饮品，烧烤龙虾和软脚蟹调味烩饭依次上桌，一份茴香蘑菇苦菜沙拉和番茄意面则放在了希的面前。绚濑情绪很高涨，口若悬河的介绍起了菜式和三份杯中物，由草莓、蓝莓还有葡萄搅打在一起的苏打饮料，最棒之处在于它还有加酒精的版本。

“不准喝酒啊。一会你还要驾车呢。”希耸起眉毛警告说。

绘里比了个”歹势“，转头道：“松浦饮食上有什么忌口的吗？我是按自己喜好点的，希望对你胃口？”

力度很大的手拍了拍果南的肩膀，为了给对方面子，她勉为其难挤出了一丝笑。刚才嘎然而止的对话还在搅动着她空空如也的胃，面对食物反而激不起吃的欲望。

“那我开动了。”

  
  
  
  
  


话题有一搭没一搭地进行着，多是绘里在说，她用活泼的声调忆起夏季的俄罗斯，也谈到新西伯利亚行将就木的工业区，芬兰的拉都嘎湖西岸在她读过的史诗中是战争时期惨遭蹂躏的自然走廊，她过世的祖父母曾在黑河对岸上散布在树林间的蓝色乡村木屋里居住，用简陋的抽水机打水，深红的壁画和窄小的床是他们冬季见到最温暖的东西。

东条希全程在专心解决面前的意面，对海鲜视而不见，连烩饭都干脆拒绝。寒暄断断续续，越发跳跃，从罗德岛登陆穿到一部与越狱有关的老电影。这时希的呼叫终端响了起来。

“喂。你在哪里。”小原的声音。

“你连吃饭都要管我在哪吗？”希慢吞吞的把半颗番茄塞进嘴。“让你做的事呢，完成了？”

“我遇到点麻烦，刚才优木她……”

希小声说了句“失陪”，离座往林荫道上走去，身影隐入了茂盛的棕榈树林。

  
  
  


“感情真好啊…”。果南嘟囔着，郁闷的一叉子戳进紧实的虾肉里，把它切了个稀巴烂。

  
  


金发监视官用餐巾擦了擦嘴，像是失去重要的观众一样安静下来。海面上，一艘小型观光船向着富士山朦胧的剪影开去，长长的船体掠过了坚守在海堤尽头的灯塔，在云层底下缩小成一个点。常年被海浪侵蚀的沙岸弯弯曲曲地伸向高耸的海礁，风车发电机立在更远的地方，迎着阳光缓慢转动三片巨大的扇叶。

  
  
  


“你试用过Dominator了对吧。”

绘里冷不丁的发言把果南吓得叉子都差点拿不住。

“即使模拟训练也够逼真了，我也玩过，跟实战差不了多少。砰、砰。”

  
  


绘里以富贵闲人熟悉的慵懒口吻冲她指指点点，喋喋不休。她靠在椅上，眼神散漫而狡黠，一头金发闪闪发亮，刘海下的阴影与眼窝深邃的线条相连，俊俏的五官同诗人的气质呼应着，勾勒出恶魔般的魅力，与养尊处优的贵族小姐是何等近似——如果不看她合体西服下掩藏着的枪套的话。

  
  


“我想起自己第一次开枪时色相也升到过80以上。”她又说，把手弯成手枪的形状。“那是发生在中川的一桩劫案。十四人出动，僵持了两天，最后匪徒全灭，我负责给了头领致死的一枪。”绘里仿佛是害怕静下来的环境般滔滔不绝。“系里有个资格很老的执行官，他对我说：绚濑君也终于变成同伴了。这句话真吓人对吧？”

  
  


“…那前辈的色相应该很快恢复正常了？”

“一两天吧。我怕得要死，也许比你现在还要怕。”她格格的笑出声。“要是超过100，被撤掉监视官职位的话我该怎么办，脑里一直在想这些。”

果南用诡异的神色直面对方充满笑意的脸。

  
“前辈，你在进入公安局前试过色相飙升到将近300吧——？后来你是怎么降下来的？”

“嗬。”金发监视官诚实的惊呼了一声。“小原对你未免也太信任，连这些都随便乱说。”

果南噎住：“请别责怪她…这些事，我没告诉过任何人。”

“是吗？”

执行官点头。绚濑挑着眉“哦”了一声，摸上垂在肩上的一缕碎发。对了…上次小原鞠莉绑单马尾的发型，像的原来就是这个人啊。

  
  


“言归正传吧。”金发那位说。“你不会想知道我当时是怎么做到的，但是……”

绘里倾身向前，支在桌上，再从西装内袋里摸出一件小物品，把它举了起来。

看清那东西的瞬间，果南的心跳猛的加快了。

“但是我可以把自己的经验介绍给你。”

  
  


——那是一只橙色包装、形似抗病毒药液的小塑料瓶。

  
  


“…！！”

本能的危机感促使果南丢下叉子逃离座位，但在她站起来之前就被绘里抓住了手腕，那股力量把她手臂狠狠压下到桌面，整具身躯连带着亦挣脱不了。果南的恐惧冲上了顶点。

“放开我！”她挣扎。“你想做什么！”

“坐下来。松浦。”绘里压低声音，危险的意味遍布了她的整张脸。“你不会想被冠上一个袭警潜逃的罪名吧？”

“你好卑鄙。”果南质问道。“原来你是三课违禁药事件的元凶吗？！”

“不是。”

“那你手上的是什么？！”

“能让你避免发疯的好东西。”她咧开了嘴唇，又命令：“坐下来，听我说完，会给你机会决定是否接受它的。”

长官抓得更紧了，手上的痛楚鲜明的冲刷上大脑，疼得她发出一声细细的尖叫，没办法了，果南被迫用正常的姿势重新入座。双腿还在止不住的发抖。

  
  
  


“很好。”绘里放松了束缚，摇着那只小塑料瓶说，“让我们从头开始吧…松浦君，你知道Dominator的运作原理是什么吗。”

运作…还能怎么运作？不就是扫描出罪犯色相，根据高低区分使用不同的制裁模式么。果南带着嫌恶的口吻如实相告了。

  
  


金发监视官却摇了摇头。

  
  
  


“一般人都以为，色相值判断是通过西比尔系统设定的心理因子检测程序实现的——”

“不然呢，难道我们还能自己给自己判定是否有罪？”

“说对了。”绘里竖起手指，压下来对准松浦那张不可置信的脸。“刑警把枪口对准罪犯时——枪支读出的数字，代表的正是犯人对自身犯罪行为的认知，对一般潜在犯的色相检测也基于同样的原理，它并非借由一套外来的标准去给我们的情感评分，使用的恰恰是我们内在的道德准则。让你色相增高的不是Dominator引发的血腥场景…而恰恰是你，把自己判定为了一个罪人，松浦。机器不过如实把你的判断反映出来而已。”

“不可能。”果南感到全身血液都沸腾了，这么赤裸裸的歧视言论她还是第一次遇到的。“就算这次违法动用模拟系统是我的错，那之前呢，我杀过了人吗，我偷东西了吗，我考试连小抄都没做过，在路上踩到别人的脚都会不停道歉，我自认为循规蹈矩了，为什么还变成了潜在犯？”

“会成为潜在犯，当然是因为——你的确有错咯。”

绘里那只本来放松的手又猛的收紧了，可这次，她遭到了对方的反抗。

“我没有。”松浦用两只手扛开了对方。“少强词夺理了！”

“你有——”冷漠的蓝眼珠仿佛能对她说话：“你有错，还错得越发离谱，再不承认这一点你只会在谎言的迷宫中陷得更深而已。”

一瞬的松懈，绘里重新掌握优势，她一只手就把果南的前臂归位到矮桌上，未想这位身材苗条的监视官竟有这么大的力气。果南吃痛的咬住了嘴唇。

“知道你跟我最大的区别是什么吗，为什么我色相飙到300都能被选上作监视官，你在社会中夹着尾巴做人却仍在混浊线上吊得要死不活？”

绘里的目光严肃得近乎严厉，就像两根冰做的锥子：

“因为你对自身的黑暗熟视无睹，拼命开脱，自圆其说，沉浸在受害者的自怜自恋里头，处处狡辩却毫无反省，把过错都推给西比尔，但你能否认明知自己有些地方是不正常的事实么。难道不是你先注意到自己的失控，才会被系统作为结果记录下来吗？你对你自身的了解，比所有最精密的色相检测仪都要深得多啊。”

  
  


寒意从果南的脚底漫上了全身，像置身冰封的水底，夺命的寒冷侵入肺部，一寸寸吞噬稀少的氧气。渐渐窒息。

  
  


“自认为无辜的执念——正是导致病情恶化的元凶。”

绚濑下了断言：“当忏悔成为演技，顺从是为换取利益，你就不可能有安宁的一天。回想你病发前的日子吧，回想你对我说过的故事，在午夜梦回时沾血的双手，无意识吐出的恶言，愤怒驱使下在海边踉踉跄跄的奔跑，对儿时好友的拒绝和恐惧——到现在你还是害怕看见他们——好了，现在你再看我的眼睛说一次：松浦果南，你真的有自己说的那么清白么。”

  
  


绘里说的每一个字她都不同意，但直面那双判官似的可怕的蓝眼，她却连反驳都做不到，尤其“利益”这个字眼把她刺得发痛，她低下头，指挥室里跟东条希讨价还价的情景滑进了记忆…羞耻，后悔，愤恨交织在一起如同绳索，死死套住了她的喉咙。

  
  


“正因色相是通过自我愧死机制运作的东西——当时我和希，还有一位监视官前辈，就给猎犬们发了这些小玩意。”

她把果南的注意力拉回来，拉到那只橘色的小瓶子上。

“你知道的吧，正式执行官死亡率很高，发生精神疾病、潜逃、自杀的风险也极其的大。那时有一批人，算是公安局史上最危险的猎犬团队之一，平均色相值达到了300以上，完全可以当做垃圾一枪崩头，杀掉也不犯法。就是这伙人，每天都在本部里晃来晃去，处理积压成山的出击任务，有些工作几年，还患了严重的抑郁症，被正常的诊治程序折磨的痛不欲生。但没办法，当时正值京都暴动前后，国内精神污染事件达到近十年来的顶峰，能用的就只有这么一些人了，还是厚生省下达了特殊人才储备条例才得以招入来的。”

  
  


“…于是你把违禁药给执行官，想让他们镇静情绪？”

“恰恰相反。这是让猎犬们直面自身罪恶的镜子，自主进行裁决的一个机会。”

“裁决？”

  
  


一丝邪恶的笑容。绘里松开手，最初掏出的瓶子落在她左手上。

“到了实在受不了时，猎犬们就能用来轻松结束生命的东西。无味无臭，不会痛苦，你只会像是睡着了。”

  
  


果南牙齿猛的咬在一起。“你疯了。”她说。

  
  
  


“还是说，你以为我给的会是这一个？”

绘里又从口袋里拿出了一只与前者一模一样的橙瓶，这个落到了她的右手。她摊开双手，平行的伸出来。

两只手上相同的橙色塑料瓶，像是两条在果南面前分岔的命运的小径。

  
  
  


“牛头犬的进化品——安全、迅速、副作用极小，不会发疯——是经我手改良过的，世上知道它存在的人一个巴掌就能数得清。”

  
  


松浦脑中响起警报：“……你，果然是。”——跟三课事件脱不开关系，所以那时才要算计樱内吗？

“不是我。”绘里再次否定。“但你也无须知道太多。”

  
  


执行官忍住没有发作：“那你要我选什么，不管要哪个，我的下场都好不到哪里去吧。”

  
  
  


“未必是现在。我离职后会留在日本一段时间，半年一年吧，你要是想通了，大可联系我。”

“我才不需要这些东西。前面说的那么好听，原来你也不过是用了违禁品才控制住了色相而已！”

  
  


“说错了——后来几次把我从悬崖边缘拉回来的，都是它。”

绘里耸肩，颠了颠左手那瓶致死的毒药。

“当直面死亡，生活的噪音会离你而去：既是潜在犯了，死了又何妨？——色相飙到300那次，我就是这么对自己说的。”

  
  


这下轮到果南说不出话了。

  
  
  


“如何。要试试看吗？”绘里最后建议说。“你逃不出这两种思维的：要么坚持抵抗，要么舍弃一切。而能做到后者，西比尔就无法再束缚你了。”

  
  
  


“……不。”

她拒绝了。

  
  


得到答案后金发监视官冲她和蔼的笑，收回了手中物。海风合着干燥的咸味吹起绘里鬓角的碎发，她提起叉子，从希的沙拉里拨出几块茴香和蘑菇，送进口里。一切尖锐在这一瞬间消散在了空气中，仿佛她们只不过是一对凑巧在海边相遇的陌生人，在一间小餐吧外吃着海鲜，喝着应季的饮品。

  
  
  


细碎的啜饮声和刀叉在盘中交错的碰撞声占据了接下来的十分钟，金发监视官若无其事的继续着她的进餐，这种狡猾又自恃的态度与东条希那么相似，却又更危险，她知道绚濑绘里拥有违禁品吗，小原提过的，连希都未必知道枕边人的真面目，指的就是这个吗？

迂腐的正义感在脑中一掠而过，像电子信号般在执行官的机体里不停穿行。这时东条希姗姗来迟的身影才出现在太阳伞后，烂摊子都收拾妥当了。

  
  


这顿饭在喝光全部饮品后才结束，结帐前绘里讲了一个关于龙与蛇妖的斯拉夫童话，宛如对镜相望的两只怪物，它比神奈川的海浪更深的印在了果南的脑海。

电子终端上，与鞠莉的通信界面依旧悄然无声。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


休假结束后，果南才在深夜的分析室里遇到小原鞠莉，她笼罩在白色的电子射线下，燃起的火柴点着了叼在嘴里的香烟。

  
  
  


“你就是讨厌我，不肯理我都好，”果南在门口朝她说。“有件事，我都非得告诉你不可——”

  
  
  
  
  
  


tbc


	14. Chapter 14

＊超级崩的一章但好歹撒土了。。这章之后可以告一段落了（万岁x  
＊有很多希鞠请注意避雷雷雷雷雷

“都说你肯定是被骗了。”

小原鞠莉低头点燃一根新的烟，把火柴摇灭在空气中。果南站在门口看着她的举动目瞪口呆。

“把致死毒物交给猎犬，任他们自行裁决自己倒霉的人生？先别谈这种观点有多虚伪，单从程序上说一旦有执行官因此而死，事后验尸的结果绝对会追查到绚濑绘里身上，她难道天真的以为自己能在西比尔的眼皮底下脱身？何况京都事变当时公安局还是和国家军方协同行动的呢。”

果南不服气：“她有什么必要编造谎言来骗我？我就算真的受不了压力寻死，对她又有什么好处？”

“我怎么知道。”鞠莉冷漠地回答。“的确啊，你是死是活对公安局其他人来说根本不重要，顶多你接受了她的馈赠后可能会惹来像三课那种麻烦罢了，蠢货。”

“她已经要离职了，带着东条希一起离开公安局了。”果南冷笑道，“怎么还有空利用我来对付西比尔？我告诉你这些，也只是怕她是隐藏在东条身边的定时炸弹而已——”

“你说够了没有！”

小原厉声打断，她捏住手里的烟，咆哮道：“不要妨碍我做事了，滚出去！”

“是真的，不相信你就自己到指挥室去问她啊！”松浦大踏步走到鞠莉面前，即使对方已经火冒三丈的从椅子上站起来准备随时给她一耳光：“她们在至少半个月前就知道批准离职的消息了，被蒙在鼓里的人只有你而已！”

小原死盯着执行官，脸上的肌肉紧紧绷在一起，嘴角隐隐抽搐着，拧结在一起的眉头下是瞪大的双眼，正为这次突如其来的冒犯而怒火中烧。

“你不会想知道那天东条希亲口对我说了什么。”果南用力咬着字警告她，“她骗了你，从头到尾就没把你当一回事，你被玩弄在股掌间还自以为她对你多好！蠢的那个人到底是谁啊！”

鞠莉冲前一步，把手扬了起来，果南本能的往后缩去，伴随着一声尖叫举起手臂防卫。面对狂暴中的分析官，松浦发现自己竟害怕得全身上下都在发抖。

然而她那巴掌没有扇下来。那只焚烧着怒气的手一直僵硬的停留在冷色的灯光中，在动摇，在颤抖着，那种表情不止是憎恶，还有困惑、怨怼、混乱和惶恐，她大概是没法处理这些情感，只能用愤怒表达出来。

她甚至说不出一句回击的话，扶着椅背，把举起的手硬拉回来，跌跌撞撞，挤开果南就快步走出了房间，向指挥室奔了过去。

红茶叶在杯底打着旋，东条希用勺子安静的搅动着水面，聆听来自电脑的资料分析报告，清晰的、不带任何感情的女性声线在她耳边起起伏伏，与冷色的卤素灯光共同描绘出这个乏味又宁静的夜晚。优木杏树正坐在不远处的椅子上挫指甲。

“东条希！”

门开的很快，金发的分析官出现在她的视线里。脸孔扭曲，气喘吁吁，满怀焦虑。

而且应激色相值还达到了250。

“告诉我那是假的！”小原鞠莉喊道。“那家伙说你要离职了，这是胡说的对吧！”

“小原。”最先叫住她的是优木：“发生什么事了？”

“回答我！”没有理会。鞠莉一掌拍在金属墙上发出重重的噪音。“我叫你马上回答我听到了没！”

“鞠莉——”

希站起来，摘下眼镜，暗自深吸一口气，凝视着她：“到休息室去吧，我们单独谈谈。”

在休息室里，希给她倒了杯茶，让她坐下。可鞠莉双脚像是钉在地上一样，自迈进休息室后就死死定在门边，眼神满是恼怒，双肩因为激动的情绪而上下抖动着，令人错觉那是过度呼吸的可怕征兆，希拿着属于自己的那杯咖啡坐在了桌子的另一端。

小原走前去，一掌拍在桌子上：“说话！”

希低着头没有看她。

“我叫你说话啊混蛋！”忍无可忍，她伸手揪住希的衣领，强迫她与自己对视：“那是假的对不对，你不是真的要离职！你不会离开我的对吧？！”

监视官少有的沉默不语，阴影下暗绿色的双眸是说不清的疲惫，她数度想张嘴，却发不出哪怕一点可以辨认的音节。呼吸变得急促，她抬起头，几乎可以说是痛苦的直视着鞠莉：

“…对不起。”

小原的脸像石膏一样僵硬苍白，她昂起头，身体重心移到脚后跟，紧攥希衣领的双手绷着直直的，像是快要往后倒去，一种扭曲的、诡异的表情这时迅速的占据了她的脸。

她恶狠狠的把希连椅子一起推到柜子上，用尽全力，毫无怜悯，仿佛掐着的是个提线木偶。右手虎口在希撞向墙壁倒下的瞬间卡住了她的喉咙，头昏目眩的窒息感和痛疼让她差点叫不出声。咖啡落地，染黑了分析官的白衣。

“敢骗我，你居然敢骗我？”鞠莉难以置信的大吼道，“没有监视官能越过我父亲私自去申请离职！不要想跟那小鬼联手开这种侮辱人的玩笑！”

“是真的。”希抓住对方的手，强忍疼痛，挤出冷酷的结语：“我要走了。”

“撒谎！！”两巴掌用力扇了下去，这还不够，原始的暴力冲动控制她的双手拽起希的衣领，把她的背用力往墙壁撞去，“我再给你一次机会。说实话。”鞠莉掐着监视官发红的、憔悴的脸，指甲掐进皮肤里，另一只手抓着她额头的紫发往后扯，好让对方眼睛不受干扰的跟她对视：“不然我现在就他妈的杀了你！”

“我要离职了，就在这周末…等交接工作全部完成后……和绘里一起，离开。”

希疲惫的、气若游丝般喘着气，指尖还抓在掐着她脖子的鞠莉的右手上，鼻子里涌了混杂一点血液的分泌物出来，她突然发作般咳了起来，垂死的鱼儿一样张着嘴，紧缩的眉头因为鞠莉越来越可怕的力度而挤得更加的紧了。

“你爸爸也知道…这就是……他批准的。”希又咳嗽。脸色发白。“这是我争取了一年半才得到的、是我…和她。”

“住口…！”她屈下身，低着头，整个人屈曲在希的胸前。双手掐了上去。

“这是我…最想要的……结果。”

“住口、住口、住口…！”神经质地重复着。

“我已经、不再是和你相遇时的那个我了…但也和生前的希，不一样…”她用越来越低的声音说，“我选择了…自己想要的。从此就不再是公安局里的一个幽灵了。”

“你想要什么…哈，是我疏忽，原来我以前给你的东西远远不够对吗？”鞠莉哭着，用手指抓着希微肿起来的脸颊，她拖着披着白衣的身子骑在监视官身上，双腿夹着她，用眼泪和嘴唇里的口水摩擦着她的脸，她咬她的嘴唇，手指挖进牙关里，在浓郁的咖啡的味道中和受伤者深吻：“你有什么不满意的可以对我说、就算绚濑绘里的份我都可以满足你！”她哑着嗓子哀求，气管嘶嘶流过的空气刺的胸口一疼一疼：“房子、车子，钱、珠宝？你要什么，我都给你。说话啊。告诉我你还需要这些东西好吗！”她哭得更凶了。“只要你改变主意，就是你和她在我面前做我都没所谓的…！”

监视官呆滞地承受着耳边尖锐凄惨的哭泣声，咸咸的泪水钻进她的嘴里，她无力的垂下手，抓住鞠莉的衣摆。

“要是你讨厌见到我。”鞠莉哭得肩膀抽动，呼吸扫过希的下巴：“那我就改，全部的、你讨厌的地方、憎恶我的地方，工作上的做的不够好的，任性的地方，我都可以改的，只是、我停留在隔离墙里太久了，太久了，已经是个废物了吧？连你也看不起我不是吗？那这样没用的、一个人，还能给你什么…。我不知道啊。希。”

“鞠莉…”  
希抓着衣摆的手，松开来，缓慢的、颤抖的爬了上去，无力的抱着分析官的背，巨大的婴儿，正伏在她胸前哭泣。

“我只是想你留在我身边，这要求…很过分吗？”射灯在鞠莉头上闪烁，她抽噎着，抚摸受害者脖子上红得发紫的勒痕。无声的愧歉：“就像这样、每天都能看到你、触摸你，闻到你的味道，跟你分享同一支烟，让我知道你的身体能拥抱我，就这么一点儿的、呜、愿望，你就不能…”

希勉力支起身，挨着墙壁往上蠕动，钝痛从她的脊骨下方窜升起来。她捧起鞠莉的脸，用带着新鲜裂口的嘴吻她的额头，发热的、潮湿的情绪在她们脸颊细小的空间之内交换着，升着温，她爱这种感觉，浓稠又鲜艳，激烈而悲伤，她身处悲剧的漩涡中央、祈求它将自己吞噬进去。为此她什么都可以原谅她。

“你说过你直到我康复之前你都会陪着我的、为什么，要反悔？”鞠莉控诉着，扯着监视官的西装外套哭喊，“你也要放弃我了吗，连你也、要像那个女人一样抛弃我？我会好起来的，我会变好的！为什么你们就不能相信我？”

希缓慢地、努力地抚拍鞠莉的脊背，在对方一阵接一阵抽泣与咳嗽交替的哀鸣中败下阵来，她用红肿的那边脸贴着施暴者黏糊的皮肤，一对奇异的孪生姐妹在苍白的森林里为彼此取暖，仿佛不牺牲其中一个，另一个就无法活下来。

“我喜欢你…小原、鞠莉，你知道吧？”

这件事，从我第一次见到你开始，就没有变过。

“我的承诺，也不会改变。”希吃力地在胸口冰山似的重压下呼吸着，“最后能把你从牢笼里带走的人、一定是我。”

“胡说！你想撒谎到什么时候，既然你有信心带我离开，那现在、为什么非走不可？”

“现在的我没有能力。”希缓缓自嘲道，“连你父亲也觉得、我对你没用了。那是，他当时亲口对我说的。”

“他放屁！”鞠莉像是得到了救命稻草一样激动，“别听那混账的话，能决定你去留的人只有我！他算个屁啊！”

“鞠莉。听我说，鞠莉！”她猛地抓住小原发抖的肩膀，将她拖近来，让她贴在自己的锁骨上，她的呼吸如此的近，身躯柔软结实，散发受伤动物的脆弱感，还有玫瑰的香气，她抵着这柔软的胸口，指尖划过白色衬衫沾着的污迹，隔着衣服撕扯皮肤的力度大得让希感到痛疼。“听我说…”

她把手指插进鞠莉凌乱的金发里，用脸颊摩蹭这些亮丽的发丝：

“你不需要为任何人改变。鞠莉，如同我当初对你说的那样。你没有错。你从不撒谎、从不偷窃，更没杀害过伤害过其他人。你没有罪。”

希温热的呼息缠绕在小原的脖子上：

“所以，你没必要为现在的自己感到羞耻。”

希捧着鞠莉的脸，绿色眼眸含着雾气，她继续坦白：“你见过我执法的吧…？你记得你是怎么指责我的吧？只要犯罪指数足够，无论对象是谁我都会杀了他、因此害死过许多，本来可能还有救的人。还有很多事，我没告诉你，军方镇压动乱采用过的、私刑，我其实全部都见过也、参与过，为了达成公安局的目的，铲除威胁西比尔的、敌人，我们栽赃嫁祸、陷害污蔑。但是你没有，你这么温柔，只会看着我。肮脏的事只要留给我做就够了。留给我做就够了。”

“闭嘴…”鞠莉摇动着头，挥手想挣开监视官的怀抱。可她怎么做得到，曾几何时她以为这个怀抱是她唯一的容身之所，可她很快就会永远失去它了。

“我会留在东京，就在公安局旁边，如果你想，我们每天都可以见面，直到你康复之前，我都不会去别的地方。”

“说够了、闭嘴。你以前也这么答应我的、呜，现在不还是…”她抽噎的更加厉害。咳嗽的声音，起伏的胸口，监视官的嘴唇碰了碰她，唇齿之间全是烟火的苦：“…别以为我还会相信你。”

“有一个人。”希拨开鞠莉额上的头发，如同对待小孩子一样用手掌擦拭对方哭花的脸颊，红肿的双眼，她彻底控制住了她。“一个新的监视官，会来代替我、陪着你。”

小原只是哭。“…我不要听。”她徒劳捶打着东条的肩，“没有人能代替你、他妈的，讨厌，六课的首席、我不接受其他人坐上你的位置…叫他滚！”

“这个人，是我、和你父亲为你选出来的。是我们给你的礼物——”

希最后说。又一个温柔的吻落在鞠莉的额头上：

“只要你见到就会明白的了。”

休息室外面，松浦果南僵硬而羞愧的站在阴影里。

她听到了一切，在终端的监视屏中也几乎看到了全部，可她从头到尾都没法从偷窥的位置上迈开一步。帮不上忙，也阻止不了，除了承受之外别无他法。

休息室安静下来。长长的通道上只有绿色应急灯在微弱的闪烁。公安局陷入死一般的寂静。在这种针刺般的、不安的死寂里，她逃也似的走进了沉默的黑暗中。

东条希的离开悄无声息。只是办公桌上的身份名牌更换掉，变成了优木杏树的名字。她的功勋与败绩、低谷与辉煌随着人事档案上一条红色的电子封条尘封在历史里，从此，参与过内浦事件的监视官和执行官全都退出了公安系统。一个旧时代宣告落幕。

而代替她的那个人，今天也出现在了六课成员面前。

“黑泽黛雅。”

黑色长发的少女，身着深色制服，在指挥室里对她们鞠躬。在她抬起头的瞬间，一双墨绿色的凤眼在她清秀古雅的脸庞上闪烁着兴奋而严肃的光芒。

“从今日开始，我就是六课的新入监视官了，请多多指教。”

［光荣之犬－上部完］


	15. 番外（1+2）

番外一（1）

回家路上我又见到了她，斜倚在门边，一头金发束成了马尾，机车夹克，黑色牛仔裤，拿在手上的摩托头盔倒映着夕阳的光，与她歪在嘴边的笑容一同融化在夏末的微风里。

她叫绚濑绘里，用不着正式介绍我都清楚她是谁。从我医院苏醒那日起，她便像一缕金色的阴魂对我如影如随，只不过，我并不时常愿意见到她。

“嗨，今天提早下班了吗？”绘里举起双手，摇着头盔打招呼。

见她上前，我就停步了，想必我现在脸上是拒人于千里之外的神情吧，她察觉到，便没再走近。

“事先声明，我今天不打算让你留宿，有话要说在这里讲清楚就好。”我警告道。

“别这样嘛，希，好歹明天开始我们就是同事了。”

我大约是露出了错愕的模样，正中下怀的愉悦色彩在绘里的双颊上浮现出来。她冲我耸肩，指向门口：“为了日后合作愉快，我们现在起不该积极联络一下感情吗？”

“同事。”我琢磨这个字眼，用右眼内的测量仪重新评估她的色相状况。“你指你快要成为执行官了么？就凭你这平庸无奇的犯罪指数，才69？”

我尽可能揶揄她，但不用猜，她这句话肯定在暗示另一个可能。

“是监视官。”她踢了踢鞋尖，挺直身体，显得郑重其事，“一星期前收到了职业遴选的建议邮件，我获得了监视官的提名。今天已经去医疗部体检完毕了。”她夸张的挑着眉，宣告道：“明天正式入职。”

“那恭喜了。”我不太感兴趣，低着头避开她视线走近门扉。生体检测装置发出悦耳的咔嗒声，门开了，扑面而来就是阴凉沉闷的气味，如同打开了不详生物栖居的墓穴。我才想起这几天我都没有开窗。

“打扰啦。”

绚濑厚脸皮的想尾随进来，我立在门边回视她，想用冷淡的脸庞迫她退让。可正如同过去两年我的冷言冷语从未生效，这次她亦对我的警告视若无睹，不单直接走进屋，还甩下一句令我难以忽视的话：

“你上星期又没去伯母那里吧？她让我带个口信过来了。”

伯母。指的是东条希——严格来说就是我的——母亲。自从我单独居住后她和父亲每半个月都会邀我回老家聚餐，而我是能拒绝就拒绝。这次也不例外。

“说了什么。”

我无奈关上门，心想传话无非是叮嘱三餐冷暖，要紧的事他们大可通过呼叫终端直接通知我的。

“你表姐的孩子夭折了，两天前在大阪都立医院早产，当晚就没熬过去。伯母让我来转告你。”绘里吸了口气，“你应该还记得她吧？”

我呆立原地。死亡的消息对我来说并不罕见，公安局内抬头低头都是各式各样触目惊心的惨案，可理智没动摇，情感却荡出了涟漪，属于东条希的旧日躯壳在震动着。我想起表亲所送过的礼物，老式莱卡相机，这件贵重的古董在我飞机失事当天就化为了灰烬。没想到，现在同样要化为灰尘的，还有她命苦的孩子。

“要办丧礼吗。”我问。

“不。当然不…”绘里摸了摸鼻子，“你要能请个假，我周末可以和你们过大阪去看她。能吗。”

“…抱歉。”我朝着虚空中浓稠的阴影道歉，“你进了公安局就知道了，现在这种紧急情况，谁都不能擅自离开东京的。”

“那好吧。”绘里弯腰脱下短靴，把头盔放在鞋柜上，熟练地摸到感应开关开灯，她随意谈起市内的交通，然后问我今晚要吃什么，仿佛下班后正要前往一家居酒屋消遣消遣。我只得提醒她这里仅有一份刚打包的中华凉面。冰箱才清理过，绘里以前大包小包买过来的备用食物大部分都处理掉了。

“想吃你就自己煮。”

我疲惫的脱下西服外套，到浴室仔细用酒精洗手液清洗前臂和双手。这是伤后复建过程中形成的习惯，至今都没改掉…不如说，连身上监视官的职务都在加深我的洁癖。

再出来时，绘里已经熟门熟路的在电气炉前摆弄她的晚饭了，她扬起好看的笑容，像对待恋人一样温柔地往平底锅加进调味料，面酱，英式辣酱和鲣鱼粉（如果巧克力也能做菜，我想她肯定乐意往里倒上大半瓶好时可可酱），不出所料她是在调理乌冬面，这种素食品是我唯一从以前的自己身上继承下来的嗜好。

绘里发出热情的声音，说愿意为我的餐后甜品效劳，我敷衍几句便坐到沙发上，打开便当盒食用我简单的晚餐。表亲家里发生的悲剧像是视网膜上的尘点，挣扎在我意识的表层，它如同轻巧的怪物盘踞在我看不到的地方，但它的臭味却在鼻子底下来来去去，那是腐败的死亡的味道。我想追踪怪物的所在，它往往能迅速逃走，总是比我的眼睛先快一步。没法看清悲剧的脸，悲伤也就无从谈起了。我麻木地把食物送进口中，心脏却像被冰块贴住，每一个细胞都在发冷。

“啊！”思绪结束于绘里压在我脸上的一罐冰啤酒。我被冷得嗔怪了她一句，毫不意外却只是换来了一个像是看穿一切却又有点傻的微笑。

“别想了。”绘里伸手摸我的头，“没事的。”

“我没在想。”我叹气，推开她的酒，让她自己喝。“先说好，我要准备明天的工作，待会别打扰我。”

绘里漫不经心的点着头，端起炒乌冬面挨在我旁边吃，“只要让我送你去上班，我一晚都可以闭紧自己的嘴。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“闭嘴？当然。”

“我是问，你是真的要做监视官？”

“没错。”绘里低头吃了一口面条，回应得含糊不清：“我很早就对你说想进公安局了，只不过西比尔到现在才回应我的请求而已。”

“那不是适合普通人的工作。”

“你不想我成为你的同事，可以。”绘里吞下食物，狡猾的舔了舔嘴唇。“你辞职，我就拒绝西比尔的邀请，怎么样。”

“别妄想了。我不会走的。”

“哼哼，那你也无权干涉我的选择了。”绘里像条渴求关注的小狗一样挤近我，夏季水果发甜的微香随着她靠近的肩膀包围而来，“这样不好吗？很快我们每日都可以结伴上下班，晚上还能一起看卷宗。”

我忍不住翻白眼：“那真抱歉。第一天上班我就没法陪你去了。”

“啊！为什么？”她叫道。

我放下便当盒，推开她委屈的脸站了起来：“我接了新任务，明天得去港区的隔离机构找个人。”我这么回答完，把没吃完的凉面丢进了垃圾桶。

次日我醒的很早，收拾整齐准备出门之前，我看到绘里还在沙发上抱着毯子呼呼大睡，考虑到记忆中她对工作向来认真守时，我于是多设了一个闹钟就离开，没有把她叫醒。

迎着朝霞纯净的色彩，我向地铁站进发，然而才到街口，一辆身披不详色彩的黑色轿车映入了我眼帘，这时我就知道自己不用和今天的上班族们一起挤车了，守在车门边的白人司机更坐实了我的猜想。

上车后我才发现后座上还有一个人。衣着光鲜的老年男性，宽脸，浅色的短发，鼻子上的老式眼镜巨大得像要把他的整张脸给压垮，他的表情也是与之匹配的阴沉，厚厚镜片后灰色的眼睛像一对粗糙的石头，与他人交流的唯一方式就是沉默。车里本就凝重的气氛因为他的存在而变得更沉重了。

他递给我一份新的资料，一小盒装着全息记忆体的塑料盒。他指指口袋，意即叫我私下再看那份影像。然后扶着手杖，靠在座椅上闭起了眼。

我开始翻阅纸质资料。

粗看之下我发现这是昨天我收到的档案的补充，除了更详细的病历、学习和情感履历，还加入了几张生活照：在泳池边，厨房里，在马场上展示着笑容的金发女孩，这张脸我从十二小时前一直琢磨到现在。这是一位名为小原鞠莉的未成年潜在犯。

我不理解为什么要专门找一个监视官跟进这名少女，然而对方显赫的家世已基本解答了我的疑问，想刨根问底，就得换种问法：为什么非选我不可？——可惜一想到我的色相值，就连这种问题都没有问出口的必要了。

有谁会比一个犯罪指数如此优秀的长官更有资格去拯救一名迷途的潜在犯？

时间已不容许我再在自我怀疑中沉溺了，青森隔离机构铁灰色的门扉远远映进了车窗里。我身边的先生结束了他的小睡，坐正身体，严肃的目光与我对接。我怕自己会让他失望。

我在正门下车，让人意外的是脚还没踏出车门，远处就有两个曾打过照面的机构高层前来迎接我，后面还跟着两三个穿着白衣的医务人员，仿佛我才是那个要被抓进囚笼的腐败份子。

然后我听到身后久久不发一语的中年男子说了句话。

一句意大利语，像只轻柔的白鸽飞进我的耳里。多年之后我才明白那句话是什么意思，那是带着那不勒斯口音的“祝你好运”。我当时仅是点点头，在车门外用日语对他说：尽力而为。也许他的助听器会帮他传达我忐忑的心情。

我离开了。直到隔离机构的大门关闭，那名男子深邃的眼神仍刻在我脑里，但很快，周边同事的闲言帮我忘掉了这个小插曲。我们穿过洁白的走廊，坐上横跨楼际的空中电梯，一道又一道镌刻着双蛇天平标志的玻璃门在我面前打开。我手上的资料在不停增加，仅在内部传阅的监控录像片段也出现在了眼皮底下，我看到了一些让自己诧异的景象。

不安感随着会面地点的接近逐渐增强，胸膛里，人造的心脏在疯狂跳动，仿佛已预知近在眉睫的危险。我提醒自己这不是去对付一头野兽，没必要太过紧张。

这时，我们停在了最后一扇门前。

“想谈多久就多久，需要什么就呼叫我们。”

所长用手帕擦拭额上的汗，路上他已经换了两次手帕了，外貌斯文的他脸色这时显得苍白。他指了指那扇门：

“昨晚已经注射过镇静剂，但注意别激怒她。”

我谢过他们的资料和口头告诫，只拿着一份调查量表，一支笔，就走进了会面室。我想自己走向门扉的身影肯定有种英勇就义的味道，用上世纪一部著名的老电影来比喻，我大概就是牺牲自己去引诱汉尼拔的女刑警。

洁白无暇的四壁，冰冷的射灯和一把灰色椅子与冷气的味道涌进我的感官。正前方，一面巨大的、横跨整个房间的玻璃立在椅子前。在那里，在玻璃后，小原鞠莉，穿着白色病号服，抱着双膝坐在红色的椅子上，跟录像里的信息不同，她的金发剪短了，短的几乎遮不住她的耳尖。她在盯着我。

我第一次见到这么颓废而充满敌意的眼神。

门已经在背后关上了。该怎么办。我机械地走到椅子旁，坐下，在脑中搜索起以前的东条希是如何处理类似的棘手问题。即使过去的我早就死了，可她遗留的记忆依然是我导师般的存在。

我学起东条希过去常用的笑容，对陌生的少女说：“你好。”

“そと…”

一声微弱的回应从空气中传过来，我不知道是否自己听错。

“你想对我说什么吗。”我以尽可能温柔的声音问她。

但下一句更清晰的，从扩音器里传出来的回应，却彻底打破了我想好好相处的企图。

“给我滚出去！”

——这就是我和小原鞠莉的相遇。

（番外1-END）

*一个古早的片段

我还记得那个早晨。阳光停留在卧室已经很久，鞠莉却还在熟睡。我用双手包围着她，小心抚过她平放在床单上的手臂，她手上缠着的绷带，料布粗糙的触感同刺鼻的药物气息都使我沉迷，说来惭愧，我曾不止一次在心里默念过鞠莉也许是世上跟伤痕最为般配的少女，即使这些刀伤只让我在昨夜歇斯底里地斥责了她。

这个念头过后我感到鞠莉的身体动了，她因双手被控制而只能把脸转过来。

“希…”

“早安。”我说。松开了她的上臂，警惕着她下一步行动。

“我们在哪里。”

“宿舍。”我回答道。

她的眼睛那刻失焦了，也许是想令自己安心，她低下头往我的怀里钻，我提醒她双手的伤势，即使绷带下涂满了促组织生长凝胶，24小时不足的时间仍不能令那么深的伤口愈合的，更别说她的身体比一般人要虚弱和特殊得多。

她呆滞而顺从地听取了建议，这为她换得了拥抱我的机会。有机溶剂和消毒液的气味随着她瘦弱的双手掠过我的鼻翼耳侧，发苦的柔软感则落在我的嘴唇上。

而我没有拒绝她。

半小时后鞠莉缩在沙发上吃我喂给她的早餐，热茶，烤吐司，伴有煮鸡蛋和鲑鱼的沙拉，这段时间她喜欢牛油果却厌恶芦笋（可两个月前却对后者趋之若鹜），我便买了一些放在宿舍里备用。不知是骨子里的大小姐脾性作祟还是天生不安分，她对人和事物的喜恶变得就像风一样快，我在给她喂食的同时思索将来某一天她也会这么对待我：一个被她所抛弃、视为垃圾的监视官，是经常出现在我梦里的形象。这种念头无疑是在自暴自弃，对我却有着巨大的魅惑，我期待这种结局，如同从花骨朵开始苦盼一枚柑橘膨胀成多汁饱满的果实，日复一日的臆想，虚无的甘美填满了寂寞的空洞，我不自禁的在幻想中追逐着它。

鞠莉吃的很慢，但终究是吃完了。清理一切之后我坐到她旁边，问她怎么样，她像是不记得手上有伤一样缓缓抬起手去擦嘴（这动作像极小猫，让我心脏猛的一紧），我阻止她，代替她拭走嘴角残留的芝麻粒。她开始说起昨晚的梦。

一匹马的名字出现了。如同过去六年我们之间无数次重复的交谈，再度借由她贫乏的词汇现身于此。

“——星辉号。”

（end.


	16. Chapter 16

31

已经有一个多月没见过小原鞠莉了。

自从参加完六课新任监视官，也就是黑泽黛雅的见面会，第四分析室里就不见了鞠莉的身影。

本来果南还担心鞠莉是否因为东条希辞职的带来的巨大打击而陷入情绪危机，和优木杏树商量后，却只被告知鞠莉申请了无限期休假，她手头上所有鉴证工作已被撤消，之后的治疗安排，全看她本人的意愿而定。

连松浦都暂时从辅助岗位上撤了下来，优木制定了全新的治疗计划，只要候补执行官色相还在100以上，她都不能再接触公安局的案件。

诚如鞠莉所言，果南回到了起先那种无所事事的生活中，每日只能按部就班参与治疗课程，阅读、运动、鉴赏艺术和音乐，每周至少两日前去东京池田社区服务部做义工。东条希赠送的查询账号还在，但所有调查动作都会被跟踪，在被这样警告后，果南只好放弃了窥视希离职生活的念头。

也不知是出于好奇心还是对小原的同情，果南一直想联系希，甚至从公安局打探对方的近况，其实小原自己也可以做到的，利用职务之便监视东条……但是经过那夜的争吵，果南明白到，不管小原的独占欲有多扭曲，如今的她，也不会再像以前那样对希穷追不舍了。

因为她已被彻底抛弃了。

优木说过，潜在犯职工的宿舍楼覆盖有全景生体检测软件，根据监察报告，小原只是在宿舍里闭门不出，目前没有出现危险的情况。

鞠莉的色相还是居高不下，可是放着不管暂时也不会出问题。

如果真的不会出问题就好了。

第四分析室目前还是闲置状态，只有案务繁忙时会偶尔用作讨论室，一般下午之前都不会有人。也许是念旧吧，果南吃腻饭堂时，还是会常带外卖到分析室来吃。

咖啡壶还在，咖啡机依然簇新，烟盒也在储物柜里存放着，坏掉的水果和零食松浦都帮忙处理掉了，过了一个月，分析室里的烟味似乎还萦绕在她的头上，虽然点烟的那个人不在这里。

这周的社区服务已经完成了，午餐时间，松浦拿着外卖的炸鸡和汉堡走进分析室，想吃完后在沙发上打个盹。

但没过多久，黑泽黛雅也走了进来。

“黑泽小姐？”松浦才刚打开炸鸡盒子：“不去食堂吗？”

“我想查下上周日立抢劫案的鉴证资料。会打扰你吗？”黑泽穿着正式的女士制服走进来，只要不出外勤，她一般都以长发披肩的形象示人。

“不，请便。”松浦摆摆手，对她笑着：“抱歉呢，不该在这里吃饭呢。”

“你就不要跟我客气了啦。”黑泽倒是爽快，她把资料夹放在桌子上，拉开座椅坐下来：“我也叫了外卖，纳豆拼泡菜火腿披萨，不介意的话待会一起吃吧。”

松浦差点一口气噎住……幸好小原鞠莉不在，不然在分析室吃这种邪教食物，不得把她气死才怪啊。

“怎么了？”果南的怪相叫黛雅很吃惊：“讨厌纳豆？”

“不。不如说我超爱吃的——”松浦假笑着举起盒子：“多乐之家的炸鸡也很赞，待会你也来一点吧。”

跟黑泽相处令松浦觉得很舒服，或许因为双方年龄和性格都很接近吧，即使挂着监视官的头衔，黑泽也只是个刚从预备校进入职场的年轻人，跟普通的大学生差不多。她在接受义务教育后就收到了西比尔的职业推荐，之后义无反顾地放弃了早稻田大学的保送，投入了公安预备校的学习中，考虑到她背后显赫的家族，还有公安职责的危险，能做出这种决定也是蛮不容易的事。

如果没记错，黑泽说她是受过东条前辈照顾，才希望加入六课的。

——特定选来送给小原的监视官，是这种意思吗？

外卖送到后，分析室里响起吃炸鸡和披萨的声音，之前黑泽还担心在果南面前谈论案件会影响对方的色相，但熟络起来后也无所顾忌了，果南也会给出一点局外人的意见，好歹都在公安局待了几个月，怎么说也算前辈。

黛雅认真地用塑料勺舀起半熟的流心蛋黄放在纳豆披萨上，就着辣酱油把它塞进口中，咀嚼途中也还在听果南讨论案件，她的脸总给果南一种无论做什么都会倾尽全力的气质，是充满活力的人，虽然是大小姐出身，但为人率真，不拘小节，和其他部门的警察合作起来意外的顺利。

黛雅来自一个传统日本风格的家庭，家里的孩子都要学习日式技艺，插花、茶道、书法、和琴、日本舞之类的，而且都是专人上课，拒绝电子教学，在进入公安局后也会按照日程表保持练习。在电子化的现代社会里，严格遵从古贵族式教育的黑泽家，大概是珍稀动物一样的存在吧。

“对了。果南桑最近在社区那边还顺利吗？”

“挺不错的啊。”果南敏感的察觉到对方想问的东西：“情况怎么样？我只有去医疗部时才能看到自己的色相。”

“已经回落到100左右了。”黛雅笑着说，伸手去拿了一块辣炸鸡翅根：“今早出外勤时医疗部通知我的，优木前辈也很高兴。”

“那就好了。”果南暗地松了一口气。

“你也知道吧，优木前辈一直认为遵守指导手册流程做治疗对六课的患者来说是最好的，她在犹豫要不要在这个当口把你调回来做辅助鉴证的工作。”

松浦咬了一口芝士牛肉汉堡，试图用里头洋葱沙拉酱的味道分散自己的紧张：“你怎么看？”

“我不赞成这种想法。”黛雅摇摇头：“如果现在的生活能令你病情稳定下来，那我看不到改变它的必要。”

果南小心地说：“可你们人手很紧张吧，如果真的需要我回来，尽管说就好。”

“东条前辈已经离职了哦。果南桑。”黑泽轻叹一口气，抬头诚恳地看着果南：“我理解之前你的沮丧和焦虑，还有想用自己来做交易的做法，但我和前辈们不同，任何监视官想把你当作猎犬的行为，你都应该拒绝，别再把自己当做无可救药的潜在犯来孤注一掷了。你最重要的任务是康复呀。”

果南心里一跳。原来黑泽什么都知道吗？

黛雅很认真：“不管你有什么需求，以朋友的身份，你跟我直说就好。能帮的我一定会努力。”

“……谢谢。”果南一时不知说什么好，只得拿起冰汽水喝了几口，有点难为情：“也许由你来带领六课是个好选择。”

“嗯？”

“我能明白为什么西比尔会选择你。”——还有东条希为什么会把你带到这里来。

“恶俗点说，也许这是种宿命吧？我从来不是迷信的人，也从未想过做公安相关的工作，但几年前，绚濑前辈所在的队伍救出了我被绑架的妹妹，当时东条前辈也参与了行动。认识她们之后，我就一发不可收拾了。”

黛雅自信地笑了笑，手指拂过她的美人痣：

“很长一段时间里，我心里只想着要进入公安局，还缠着绚濑前辈问东问西的，或许西比尔听到了我的心声吧，在向早稻田大学提交材料前一天，我收到了政府职业评定的消息，然后我把所有准备好的资料抛诸脑后，连家人也没说，就直接到公安预备校报名了。”

“你还真冲动啊。”

“那是听从内心的召唤。”黛雅轻拨了一下头发，颇像位骄傲的大小姐：“现在看来我是对的，我真的喜欢这份工作。”

“那就好了。”果南自嘲地笑笑，心想日本里应该多的是黛雅这种对西比尔感恩戴德的年轻人吧？

“但是，果南桑，虽然我反对你重新回到鉴证工作里，可有些工作靠我自己还是做不好的，不知你能否帮个忙？”

“请说？”

黛雅神色突然严肃起来。

“小原鞠莉小姐的病情，东条前辈曾专门跟我说过，坦白说吧，她就是我来到六课的最终目的。”

果南感到冷汗从手心渗了出来，她放下吃了一半的薯条：“小原出了什么事吗？”

“没出事。但她已经被隔离八年了啊。”

黑泽监视官皱着眉：

“东条前辈很关心小原，虽然她从没拜托我做什么，也没说过希望我让小原小姐康复之类的话，可我想解决这件事，我得找个机会，跟小原单独谈次话。”

“——如果可以的话，你能陪我去找她吗？”

TBC


End file.
